Blue sky
by kyuhyunkim73
Summary: akhirnya blue sky dan kibum telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan pernyataan cinta kibum yang sungguh gak elit banget ,mereka membuat suatu rencana di vestival sekolah sm dan sj yang bertemakan dramus gay ,apa rencana mereka yang sebenarnya? /kihyun /yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer ; mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluarga mereka masing-masing hyunie Cuma minjem nama doang , oh yah ff nie terinspirasi dari animenya detektif konan kaito kids si pencuri

Sumarry ;

Warning ; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ , MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN , TYPOS ,YAOI , kalau responnya bagus aku akhan cepet-cepet updet deh

Ketika sang bulan hampir tepat berada di atas langit malam , tampak sekitar

40 orang polisi berseragam elit sedang mengejar seorang pemuda dengan pakaian yang tampak seperti pangeran

Lihat saja pakaiannya jas panjang se kaki berwarna blue sky, dengan kemeja putih di dalam , celana pentofel berwarna putih, sepatu dengan corak biru putih , dengan topeng yang menutupi wajah hingga hidung perpaduan biru dan putih, yang terlihat paling menawan adalah matanya yang berwarna blue sky dengan lingkaran emas di tengahnya tampak bersinar di tengah kegelapan

'' Menyerah lah blue sky kau sudah terkepung '' ucap salah satu dari mereka yang sepertinya komandan polisi

''menyerah? Ha ..ha..ha .. ,kau lucu sekali eh komandan '' ucap orang yang di sebut blue sky sinis

''jangan salahkan kami jika kami terpaksa menembak mu '' gertak sang komandan

''tembak saja kalau berani ''ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan

Dor .. Dor .. Dor

3 tembakan di lepaskan oleh sang komandan

Namun detik berikutnya setelah tembakan itu di lepaskan ada hal yang membuwat mereka semua tercengang karna seluruh peluru itu terhempas ke samping dengan jarak 1 m dari tempat blue sky berdiri seolah ada pelindung tak kasat mata yang melindungi blue sky

'' percuma komandan peluru tidak akan mempan padaku , apa kau tidak pernah tau tentang legenda blue sky eh '' ucap pemuda itu santai

''tentu aku tau tentang legenda keluargamu , yang tidak mempan akan peluru atau senjata yang lainnya seolah ada pelindung tak kasat mata yang melindungi mu bukan '' jawab sang komandan dengan expresi tenang namun di matanya tampak kekaguman akan blue sky

''wah ... , ku fikir kau tidak tau akan legenda tentang keluarga ku , karna kau sudah tau akan legenda itu maka sesuai legenda ketika kami berumur 27 tahun kami harus berhenti menjadi blue sky dan akan memberikan gelar itu pada anak kami jika berumur genap 17 tahun

Karna itu malam ini misi terakhir ku adalah mengembalikan seluruh barang yang telah aku curi selama 11 tahun '' ucap blue sky tenang

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu ia dengan seenaknya melempar permata emerald yang tadi di curinya ke arah para polisi yang dengan kalang kabutnya berusaha menangkap permata dengan harga juta an dolar hingga saling tumpang tindih , untung saja permata berharga itu dapat di tangkap

''upsss maaf tangan ku tergelincir , kalau begitu aku ucapkan selamat tinggal'' ucap blue sky santai setelah mengucapkan hal itu tiba-tiba tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit melayang ke udara dan ia pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan berbagai sumpah serapah dari seluruh anggota polisi yang tumpang tindih apalagi sang komandan yang berada paling bawah dengan di tindih 5 orang polisi

'' Brengsek kau blue sky '' teriak sang komandan marah

Dan pada malam itu juga merupakan malam terakhir kemunculan blue sky setelah mengembalikan seluh curiannya

00000kihyunaiesme00000

**17 tahun berlalu , kediaman blue sky **

Setelah 17 tahun berlalu di mana blue sky pensiun dari aktivitas mencurinya ia langsung membangun keluarga dengan seorang gadis bangsawan dari keluarga kaya tanpa memberi tau mereka bahwa ia adalah blue sky thief legend ia memakai nama aslinya Cho hankyung dan gadis bangsawan itu bernama kim heechul yang sekarang telah berganti marga menjadi Cho heechul

Kehidupan bahagia mereka bertambah setelah lahirnya putra mereka yang di beri nama Cho kyuhyun , tapi setelah kyuhyun berumur 3 tahun rahasia hankyung terbongkar ketika sang istri tidak sengaja menemukan pakaian blue sky yang hankyung lupa taruh di kamar rahasia

Oleh karna tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengaku , maka hankyung berkata jujur pada heechul dengan mengatakan segala kebenaran yang di sembunyikan keluaganya meski heechul sempat marah pada hankyung namun seiring waktu amarah heechul pudar iapun dapat menerima jika sang putra tunggal harus meneruskan legenda keluarga mereka .

**Ruang Rahasia**

''besok malam adalah tugas pertama mu kyu '' ucap hankyung pada kyuhyun yang berada di depannya dan heechul yang berada di sampingnya

''arrasso appa , kalau boleh aku tau apa misi pertama yang akan aku curi '' tanya kyuhyun penasaran

''tentu saja kau harus tau karna hanya kau yang boleh mengisi isi surat yang akan di kirim ke seluruh kantor polisi '' ucap hankyung tenang

''eh , kanapa harus aku yang menulis isi surat itu appa '' protes kyuhyun

''karna itu sudah menjadi peraturan keluarga blue sky kyu , lagipula misi mu adalah sesuatu yang di minta claent '' ucap hankyung

''appa bukankah menurut cerita aku harus mengembalikan barang yang aku curi ? Jika appa menerima perminta'an claent bukankah benda itu tidak bisa di kembalikan '' tanya kyhyun bingung

''memang , tapi jika baran itumemang milik claent kita di perbolehkan tidak mengembalikannnya , dan juga itu terserah kau mau meminta bayaran apa pada claent setelah berhasil melaksanakan misi '' ucap hankyung lagi

''baiklah kalu begitu apa yang di inginkan claent kita appa?''

''curi hati putri sulung kelurga song untuknya ''

''mwo? Appa itu mustahil bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencuri hati gadis dari keluarga song yang kaya raya itu ''protes kyuhun

'' kalu soal itu kau fikirkan saja sendiri kyu , appa akn memberikan waktu kau sendirian untuk memikirkannya '' ucap hankyung yang mulai beranjak pergi dari ruang rahasia bersama heechul meninggalkan kyuhyun yang bingung memikirkan misi pertamanya

Setelah lama memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan hati gadis song itu untuk claentnya kyuhyun akhirnya mendapat ide yang menurutnya baik . ia segera mengambil seseuatu seperti kertas tapi bukan kertas karna jika kertas itu di buka setelah di tutumaka dalam waktu 5 menit kertas itu akan terbakar dengan sendirinya kertas itu juga berwarna blue sky , kyuhyun lalu mulai menulis di kertas itu

_**Ketika sang bulan bersinar penuh**_

_**Menyinari kediaman sang putri bangsawan**_

_**Seiring hembusan angin aku akan datang**_

_**untuk mencuri permata berharga yang di inginkan **_

_**sang pangeran**_

_**BLUE SKY**_

Dalam sekejap surat itu telah membuwat gempar kepolisian juga media masa yang di beri tau akan kemunculan Blue sky thief legend yang menghilang 17 tahun lalu , yang artinya blue sky yang sekarang adalah penerusnya , mereka semua penasaran apakah blue sky kali ini lebih hebat dari blue sky yang lain atau tidak , mereka semua juga di bingungkan

Akan surat yang di tinggal blue sky , karna memang tidak banyak keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki putri hanya keluarga bangsawan song , cha dan bangsawan jung , tapi akhirnya para polisi memutuskan untuk memperketat penjagaan di mansion keluarga song yang terkenal sebagai penjual permata berharga

00000kihyunaiesme00000

**Malam hari**

Tepat seperti surat yang di tulis blue sky , ketika bulan purnama menyinari langit malam ia telah datang tanpa di ketahui siapapun bahkan sekarang ia berada di kamar putri sulung bangsawan song

''kau kah blue sky thief legend ? Apa yang kau inginkan dari ku sebenarnya '' ucap victoria song dengan wajah yang berusaha angkuh tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetar

''berikan permata yang aku inginkan '' ucap kyuhyun a.k.a blue sky dingin dan datar

''permata seperti apa yang kau inginkan '' ucap victoria semakin takut begitu mendengar suara kyuhyun yang dingin dan datar

''permata berharga yang di inginkan sang pangeran ''

''tapi permata seperti apa yang di inginkan pangeran mu? Aku tidak tau "

''hatimu '' ucap kyuhyun singkat

Tanpa perduli akan victoria yang tampak belum mengerti akan apa yang di inginkannya

''ck hatimu adalah permata yang di inginkan sang pangeran '' ucap kyuhyun sedikit kesal pada victoria yang tidak juga mengerti kemauannya

''kalu hati ku adalah permata yang di inginkan pangeranmu maka aku tidak bisa memberikannya karna hatiku telah terikat dengan orang lain '' ucap victoria tegas

''siapa?" tanya kyuhyun

''kau tidak perlu tau siapa orang itu ''

''jika kau tidak memberi tau siapa orang itu maka aku tidak akn pergi dari sini '' ucap kyuhyun dengan sedikit penekanan pada semua kata yang di ucapkannya

''nichun buck , kau sudah tau bukan sekarang kau pergilah '' ucap victoia judes melupakan ketakutan yang tadi di rasakannya pada kyuhyun

'' **m-mwoya? Kalu begitu untuk apa aku susah-susah masuk kerumah ini jika permata itu sudah di miliki sejak awal , apa untuk jadi biro jodoh**'' umpat kyuhyun miris

Bagaimana tidak miris jika claent yang menginginkan permata milik putri keluarga song sudah memilikinya sejak awal, jadi untuk apa dia susah-susah masuk ke mansion keluarga song? Kalau seperti ini bukankah ia harus jadi biro jodoh dadakan entah dosa apa yang di perbuwatnya hingga mendapat misi nista di hari pertamanya

''tapi kalu boleh aku tau siapa pangeran yang kau maksud sejak tadi? '' tanya victoria ketika kyuhyun akan pergi

''pangeran **Nichun buck**'' ucap kyuhyun tak ambil perduli karna terlalu kesal dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang empat terhenti tadi

''n-nichun buck? Jangan bilang kalau pangeran yang kau maksud adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang ku kenal '' pekik victoria kaget

Dengan sedikit memiringkan badannya menghadap vicoria kyuhyun hanya mengangguk malas

''blue sky bisakah kau membawaku pada nichun? Aku akan memberikan apa saja minta'' mohon ictoria pada kyuhyun

''tidak mau kau pasti berat '' cap kyuhgyun datar nan menusuk

Apa ia tidak pernah tau jika wanita sangat sensitif akan berat badan , seandainya yang di depannya ini bukan blue sky sudah paasti victoria akn menghajarnya yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan ia gemuk

''berat badanku 55 tau , ayolah blue sky akan aku berikan apapun ynag kau minta ''mohon victoria lagi

Dengan memutar bola matanya malas blue sky mendekati victoria dan secara tidak terduga menggendongnya ala bridal stayl

''kyaaa . apa yang ka-''

''kau mau aku antar tidak , jika tidak ku gendong seperti ini kau hanya akn menyusakanku saja'' ucap kyuhyun sinis membuwat victoria langsung bungkam

Lalu secara perlahan tubuh blue sky melayang pelan

''b-blue sky bagaimana kau bisa terbang seperti ini? Apa kau penyihir '' tanya victoria dengan penasaran sekaligus takjub

''diamlah kau berisik sekali '' ucap kyuhyun singkat tapi menusuk

Setelah itu dengan masih melayang di udara ia pergi keluar lewat cendela yang telah terbuka , ketika ia telah berada di luar cendela seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak

''BLUE SKY ADA DI SINI IA MENCULIK NONA VICTORIA ''

Sontak saja dengan teriakan itu semua penjaga juga polisi dari kalangan elit menuju tempat teriakn tersebut , blue sky langsung melayang semakin tinggi di udara perlahan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga song dengan membawa victoria di gendongannya

Tapi ada hal yang paling membuwatnya kesal setengah mati adalah para polisi elit itu menaiki heli kopter untuk mengejarnya

''Brengsek kalian berdua harus membyarku mahal untu ini '' umpat kyuhyunsemakin kesal

''mi-mianhe aku telah membuwat mu susah aku pasti akan membayar mu mahal untuk ini ''ucap victoria pelan jujur ia sedikit ketakuatan bagaimana jika blue sky tertangkap karna membantunya menemui nichun

Dengan menambah kecepatan terbangnya , blue sky berhasil membuwat heli kopter itu tertinggal di belakang , ketika tangannya mulai sedikit kram karna menggendong victoria selama beberapa menit juga menghindari para polisi yang belum menyerah juga dalam mengejarnya untung saja ia bisa segera tiba di rumah nichun lebih tepatnya atap rumah nichun

''blue sky kenapa kau membawanya kemari , aku hanya menyuruhmu mencuri hatinya untukku bukan menculiknya '' ucap nichun sedikit panik

''benarkah kau menyuruh blue sky untuk mencuri hatiku '' tanya victoria dengan nada santai

''b-benar aku yang menyuruh blue sky mencuri hatimu untuk ku kau tidak akn membencikukan? '' tanya nichun harap – harap cemas

''bodoh tentu saja aku tidak mungkin membencimu '' ucap victoria sembari memukul pelan dada nichun

''jadi apa maksud ucapanmu ? '' tanya nichun yang masih sangsi di terima victoria

Yah kalian berdua aku akn minta bayaranku lain kali ,karna sepertinya para polisi sudah akan sampai di tempat ini , dan untuk mu nichun kau itu terlalu bodoh untuk hal kecil seperti ini hingga menyuruhku mencuri permata yang memang sejak awal kau miliki '' ucap kyuhyun sinis dan tajam lalu bergegas pergi dari atap rumah nichun

''kenapa mereka masih mengejar ku ? bukankah victoria sudah mereka temukan '' ucap kyuhyun kesal karna ia masih di kejar para polisi elit itu , lalu ketika ia melawati hotel mewah dan megah no1 di seoul segera saja ia menghampiri hotel itu begitu melihat salah satu jendela kamar hotel terbuka

Dengan langkah pelan kyuhyun a.k.a blue sky menapaki salah satu kamr hotel yang jendelanya terbuka lebar

''Siapa kau ? '' tanya sebuah suara dingin dan datar dari arah tempat tidur yang berada tepat di depan kyuhyun

''sttt jangan berisik , aku hanya menumpang sebentar di sini setelah itu aku akan pergi jadi kau tenang saja '' ucap kyuhyun pelan ketika terdengar beberapa suara heli kopter melewati kamar pemuda yang di temuinya

''kau kah blue sky ? '' tanya sang pemuda a.k.a kibum datar

''kau benar aku adalah blue sky , apa kau tidak takut padaku? '' goda kyuhyun sembari menghampiri ranjang kibum dengan langkah pelan karna ia ingin tau expresi lain di wajah kibum

''aku tidak takut padamu '' ucap kibum datar dan masih bisa tang meski kyuhyun sudah berada di hadapannya bahkan wajah mereka saling berhadapan hingga dapat merasakan nafas wangi lawan masing-msing

''benarkah kau tidak takut padaku ? '' goda kyuhyun semakin menjadi jadi lihat saj tangan kirinya yang mengusap pelan dada kibum yang memaki kemeja putih dengan dua kancing teratas ia biarkan terbuka dan

dengan beraninya kyuhyun mengelus pipi kibum perlahan merasakan bagaimana lembut dan maskulinnya pemuda tanpa expresi di \hadapannya

'' jauhkan tangan mu dariku , apa kau tdak tau jika menyentuh diriku kau bisa di hukum gantung '' ucap kibum masih dengan wajah tak berekpresi

''ha..ha.. memang kau siapa? Hingga orang yang menyentuhmu harus mendapat hukuman gantung , kau berbicara seolah-olah kau adalah putra mahkota kerajan korea saja ha..ha.. '' ucap kyuhyun sambil terkekeh pelan akan ucapannya sendiri

Apa di atidak pernah menonton berita hingga tidak mengetahui wajah pemuda yang di odanya memang putra mahkota kerajaan korea yang tidak boleh di sentuh sembarangan orang

''jaga ucapan mu blue sky karna kau memeng puta m-''

Omongan kibum terpotong seketika ketika ia rasakn sesuatu yanglembut dan basah menyentuh bibrnya

''hi ..hi .. karna kau tampan dan manis aku berikan ciuman berharaga untuk mu '' ucap kyuhyun santai seolah-olah apa yang di lakukannya tadi bukan masalah besar

Membiarkan kibum mematung dan masih cukup shock mengetahui ciuman pertamanya di curi blue sky yang lebih parahnya sama –sama pemuda sepertinya

''sepertinya aku harus pergi tampan semoga kita bertemu lagi '' muach '' ucap kyuhyun dengan nada suara di buwat-buwat manis sembari mencium pipi kibum setelah kyuhyun pergi daeri kamar itu

kibum yang tersadar dari shoknya langsung memaki- maki kyuhyun tanpa perduli bahwa putra mahkota di larang mengucapkan hal-hal tidak pantas

''Arg bangsat kau , jika kita bertemu lagi aku bersumpah akn menghajarmu habis –habisan brengsek '' teriak kibum frustasi dan menyeramkan tanpa tau suaranya membuwat seluruh penjaga yang berada di dekat pintu ketakutan mendengar amukannya untuk seseorang

TBC

Annyong hyunie balik lagi bawah cerita baru buwat kalian , jika responnya bagus hyunie janji deh bakal cepet updet


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer ; merka semua milik tuhan dan keluarga masing-masing hyunie Cuma minjem nama ajha ff nhe terinspirasi dari kaito kidsnya detektif konan**

**Warning ; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ , YAOI , membosankan , alur kecepetan ,typo's .mohon maaf atas kesalahan publish yang hyunie lakukan yah , gara-gara keburu jd slh publish deh maaf jg br bs ganti skrng soalnya pulsa modem baru ngisi **

*****

*

Mansion cho

Saat itu kyuhyun sudah tiba di rumahnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya bahkan sejak tadi ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian tadi

''ha ..ha .. ha .. ,aduh aku sampai tidak bisa berhenti tertawa jika mengingat expresi pemuda itu yang sangat shock ketika aku cium '' tawa kyuhyun

''apa yang kau tertawakan kyu '' tanya sebuah suara ketika kyuhyun sudah memasuki rumah dengan heran

''he ..he ..he appa malam ini aku senang sekali hi ..hi ''

Tak ..

Seseorang memukul kepalanya pelan dari belakang

''aduh ... umma kenapa kau memukul kepala ku '' ringis kyuhyun kesal

'' hanya untuk memastikan kau masih waras cho kyuhyun '' ucap heechul sinis

''ish kau memang tidak bisa melihat orang senang sedikit yah umma '' pout kyuhyun sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada

Yang mendapatkan lirikan heran oleh heechul dan hankyung

'' **han apa yang terjadi dengan putramu** '' lirik heechul pada hankyung , seolah tau arti lirikan itu hankyung hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan sebelum akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu

Srattt

Dengan cepat ia langsung membuka topeng yang masih di kenakan kyuhyun

''appa kenapa kau melepas topengku ?'' tanya kyuhyun dengan expresi angkuh seperti biasa

''ah ... aku baru ingat sekarang setiap orang yang menggunakan topeng ini bisa menjadi orang yang sangat dingin dan angkuh tapi di sisi lain jika ia menemukan seseuatu yang membuatnya senang maka ia akan langsung bertingkah kekanak kanakandan ooc '' jelas hankyung yang membuwat heechul menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanda mengerti

''lalu apa yang tadi membuwat mu tampak sangat senang kyu? ''tanya heechul

'' oh itu karna aku bertemu pemuda yang sangat tampan juga tingkahnya jika marah yang lucu ha ..ha '' jelas kyuhyun sambil kembali tertawa kecil namun kali ini tawanya jauh lebih sopan bukan tawa yang sejak tadi di keluarkannya yang seperti tawa polos anak kecil

''seorang pemuda? "' tanya hankyung sedikit heran

''eum seorang pemuda appa dan sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya ''ucap kyuhyun tegas

''kalau kau sudah menyukainya apa boleh buwat asal kau bahagia kami tidklah masalah '' ucap hankyung enteng

''eh jinjayo? Appa dan umma tidak marah '' tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya karna jujur ia tidak menyangka jika respon orang tuanya akan seperti ini

''jika pemuda itu adalah sumber kebahagian mu untuk apa kami melarang, bagi kami yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan mu kyu , umma dan apppa hanya ingin kau bahagia jalani hidup mu sendiri kami tidak akan memaksa apa yang tidak kau sukai '' ucap heechul bijaksana sembari tersenyum lembut kearah kyuhyun

Bruk

Dengan segera kyuhyun memeluk kedua orang tuanya erat

''terima kasih appa umma aku bersyukur terlahir dari orang tua hebat sepoerti kalian '' ungkap kyuhyun tulus

Bagaimana kyuhyun tidak bersyukur terlahir dari orang tua hebat seperti mereka jika mereka tidak pernah memaksakan kehendak mereka pada kyuhyun mereka justru membiarkan kyuhyun selalu melangkah sesuai kemauannya

bahkan ketika kyuhyun dengan terang terangan untuk pertama kalinya berkata menyukai seorang pemuda dari pada seluruh pacar wanitanya mereka langsung menerima dengan lapang dada meski tau jika gay adalah hal tabu di korea juga pihak kerajaan yang tidak menyukai kaum gay

**skip time**

kini kyuhyun sudah berada di kamarnya , ia mulai menyalakan tv untuk menonton berita tentang dirinya semalam karna biasanya ia menyalakan tv hanya untuk bermain ps tanpa perduli akan berita apapun

'' **kami dari tempat kejadian langsung tadi malam telah menyaksikan kembalinya blue sky yang entah dengan alasan apa menculik victoria song putri sulung keluaraga song dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi victoria song tampaknya di bawah blue sky ke mansion nichun buck pengusaha muda dari thailand yang sangat terken- '' **

**Klik **

kyuhyun mengganti acara itu karna bosan tapi berita yang di lihatnya selanjutnya sukses membuwatnya melompat dari tempat tidur dengan mata terbelalak lebar

memang apa berita yang tengah di lihat kyuhyun hingga tampak shock seperti itu?

'' **putra mahkota apa yang membuwat anda kembali ke korea setelah 10 tahun memutuskan belajar di amerika'' tanya salah seorang wartawan ketika seorang pemuda dengan wajah tanpa expresinya baru saja keluar dari kamar hotel dengan di temani puluhan bodyguard**

''**putra mahkota mengapa anda tidak langsung pergi ke istana kerajaan ''**

''**putra mahkota apa yang membuwat anda lebih memilih tidur di hotel dari pada di istana kerajaan'' ucap para wartawan itu**

**Yang tidak ada satupun tampak di tanggapi pemuda tampan yang di sebut mereka putra mahkota yang kini telah memasuki mobilnya**

''a-astaga ternyata dia adalah p-putra mahkota'' ujar kyuhyun shock

Jika seperti ini bagaimana caranya mereka bisa bersatu bila pemuda itu merupakan salah seorang anggota kerajaan yang membenci kaum gay seperti masyarakat korea yang belum bisa menerima kaum gay dan yang lebih parahnya kibum merupakan putra mahkota yang di wajibkan memiliki penerus juga telah di jodohkan dengan putri kerajaan cina

Mari kita tinggalkan kyuhyun yang sedang meratapi nasibnya , kita lihat bagaimana keadaan kibum pemuda yang membuwat kyuhyun yang jenius harus kehilangan semua ide yang telah di susun rapi untuk mendapatkannya

**Istana kerajaan korea**

Dengan langkah angkuh dan wajah tanpa expresinya kibum kini tengah menuju ke arah taman belakang istana

Ketika ia telah sampai di teman belakang dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya kearah ibu suri , raja dan permaisuri tanpa perduli pada seorang wanita yang duduk di sebelah kiri raja juga seorang pemuda sebaya nya

''kibum kau juga harus memberi hormat pada-'' ucap raja sedikit geram

''aku tidak mau memberi hormat hanya untuk seorang selir ''ucapnya datar

''kim kibum Kau '' teriak raja marah ahkan sampai berdiri dari tempat duduknya

''wae aboeji? apa kau akan menampar ku seperti 10 tahun silam atau mengasingkan ku ke amerika lagi" uap kibum datar dan berani

''jaga cara bicaramu kim kibum bersikaplah dewasa jangan bertingkah kekanak kanakan hanya utuk mendapat perhatian ku'' ungkap raja mulai tenang

''cih untuk apa aku bersikap kekanak kankan hanya untuk memperoleh perhatian aboeji ,karna kenyataannya meski aku bersikap seperti itu aboeji tidak akan pernah perduli padaku '' ungkap kibum dingin kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada permaisuri juga ibu suri

''omoni , ibu suri sepertinya aku tidak lagi berminat minum teh maafkan aku aku harus pergi'' ucap kibum sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya lalu berbalik pergi namun baru beberapa langkah ia membalikkan tubuhnya lagi

''ah sepertinya aku lupa bilang , jika omoni dan ibu suri mengundangku minum teh pastikan jangan mengajak hama '' setelah mengatakn itu kibum segera pergi dari taman belakang

''KIM KIBUM ''

Dari jauh bisa ia dengar teriakan marah sang aboeji , tapi tanpa memperdulikan hal itu kibum langsung menuju kediaman putra mahkota yang terletak di bagian barat istana

**Kamar kibum**

Setelah kejadian itu kibum mengurung diri di kamarnya bahkan ia sampai melewatkan makan malam , hal itu membuwat permaisuri khawatir hingga memutuskan menemui kibum di kediamannya

''permaisuri datang ... 'teriak penjaga pintu

Lalu dengan langkah anggun permaisuri kerajaan korea itu melangkah masuk ke kamar kibum , setelah pintu di tutup oleh pelayan pemandangan pertama yang bisa di lihat permaisuri adalah kibum yang membaca buku di tempat tidur dengan menggunakan kaca mata seperti ketika ia tampila di depan umum

''bumie pelayan park melapor padaku jika kau tidak bisa ikut makan malam karna tidak nafsu makan , apa kau sakit? '' ucap umma kibum yang kini telah terduduk di samping ranjang king size kibum khawatir

''bagaimana aku bisa nafsu makan jika harus duduk semeja dengan perempuan hina itu '' ucap kibum datar yang kini sudah mengacuhkan buku yang sejak tadi di bacanya menjadi terfokus pada omonimnya

''bumie kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada selir im '' ujar permaisuri menasehati kibum denagn lembut

''untuk apa aku harus bersikap sopan padanya umma , jika wanita sialan dan putranya itu yang membuwat kita di abaikan appa'' protes kibum sembari memandang tajam permaisuri meski dengan sedikit tatapan hormat masih ia layangkan

''bumie ini adalah pilihan umma ketika memutuskan menikah dengan appa mu ,umma sudah mengetahui resiko yang harus umma terima karna appa mu tidak pernah mencintai umma ia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih ketika kami di jodohkan bahkan setelah sebulan kami menikah appa mu mengangkat selir im yang menjadi kekasihya '' ucap permaisuri masih dengan senyum lembut yang menghiasi wajahnya ketika membicarakn wanita yang sudah jelas menjadi sumber utama kesedihannya

''umma berhentilah bersikap terlalu baik pada mereka wanita itu hanya berasal dari kalangan rakyat biasa ,wanita itu juga yang membuwat umma selalu menangis '' ucap kibum kesal pada sang umma

''tapi meski dia berasal dari kalangan rakyat biasa dan bukan seorang bangsawan tetap saja kenyataan tidak akan pernah berubah jika wanita yang kau anggap remeh adalah satu satu nya wanita yang ada di hati appa mu'' ujar permaisuri tetap tersenyum namun semua yang melihat senyumnya pun tau jika senyum itu adalah senyum kesedihan

Kibum terdiam tidak bisa membantah fakta yang baru saja di beri tahukan ummanya

''umma untuk apa aku menjadi seorang putra mahkota yang bisa mendapat apapun yang aku mau jika kasih sayang appa tidak pernah bisa aku dapatkan jika boleh memilih aku akan lebih memilih menjadi pangeran pendamping agar appa menyayangiku ''ujar kibum lirih

Tidak tahan dengan ucapan kibum permaisuri lalu bangkit dari aksur yang di dudukinya

''umma pergi dulu bumie sebaiknya kau makn terlebih dahulu umma tidak mau kau sakit '' ucapnya lalu pergi dari kamr kibum

Setelah sang umma pergi kibum hanya bisa terdiam di tempat tidur

''kenapa kau tampak murung tampan '' ujar suara di sampingnya

Sontak membuwa kibum menoleh dan yang dilihatnya adalah blue sky dengan pakaian hasnya sedang melangkah pelan kearahnya

''k-kau bagaimana kau bisa berada di – ''

''karna aku blue sky '' ujar kyuhyun a.k.a blue sky santai

''sejak kapan? '' tanya kibum datar

''sejak permaisuri memasuki kamar mu '' ucap kyuhyun

''apa yang kau mau dari ku untuk membuwat mu tutup mulut '' ujar kibum tetap dengan expresi datar tapi mulai waspada

''kau tenang saja tampan aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasia keluargamu asal kau mengabulkan permintaan ku '' ucap kyuhyun dengan seringai di bibirnya

''apa itu? ''tanya kibum

''temani aku kencan '' ucap kyuhyun santai

''untuk apa aku menemani mu kencan yang ada aku hanya jadi pengganggu kencan mu '' ujar kibum masih tetap datar

''ck siapa bilang kau akan menjadi pengganggu jika yang aku ajak kencan hanya kau saja '' ucap kyuhyun masih dengan nada santai tampa memperdulikan kibum yang melotot tajam padanya

''MWO kau sudah gila? '' teriak kibum pelan

''aih tentu saja aku tidak aku hanya ingin mengajak mu kencan itu saja , jika kau tidak mau menuruti ku yah sudah rahasia mu aku tidak bisa terjamin ''ucap kyuhyun tenang

''cih apa selain pencuri blue sky juga pemeras eh '' ujar kibum kesal

''aku tidak memerasmu aku hanya mengajak mu kencan tau '' pout kyuhyun

''dan kau itu sudah gila mengajak kencan seorang pemuda seperti mu terlebih aku putra mahkota kau mau semua orang memandang jijik kita '' ujar kibum sinis

''ck kalu itu kau tenang saja aku sudah punya solusi , sekarang cepat ganti bajumu sana ingat harus informal arra '' ucap kyuhyun sembari menarik kibum bangun dari tempat tidur

Yang dengan malas kibum turuti , ia mengambil kemeja berwarna abu –abu dan celana jens putih lalu menggantinya di kamar mandi

5 menit kemudian ia telah selesai berpakaian dengan langkah pelan ia menuju kearah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur , ternyata ia mengambil jam tangan putih merek rolex dan menyomprotkan sedikit parfum paris dengan aroma maskulin dan memakai kaca mata yang tadi di kenakannya saat membaca

''kau itu mau kencan atau mau pergi ke pesta sih kenapa pakaian mu rapi begitu '' ucap kyuhyun sembari mulai mengeluarkan kemeja kibum dan menggulung lengan kemejanya se siku kemudian ia melepaas kacamata kibum dan mengacak acak rambutnya

''apa yang kau lakukan '' ucap kibum datar tapi tetap membiarkan kyuhyun bertindak semaunya

''mengubah penampilan mu '' ujar kyuhyun santai sembari menyemprotkan pewarna rambut ke rambut kibum yang membuat rambut hitam legam kibum menjadi blonde

''ck jangan menatap ku seperti itu kau tenang saja cat rambut ini bisa langsung hilang jika terkena air panas lagi pula aku melakukan hal ini biar tidak ada yang tau kau putra mahkota , ayo kita pergi ''ujar kyuhyun sembari menarik atau bisa di bilang menyeret kibum yang teng tenang saja dari tadi keluar istana

Ketika sampai di luar istana kyuhyun segera menarik kibum menuju mobil yang sengaja di parkirnya cukup jauh dari istana

''kau tunggu di luar dulu aku mau ganti baju ,dan jangan coba coba kabur arrasso ? '' ancam kyuhyun

Yang di tanggapi kibum dengan memutar bola matanya malas

30 menit kemudian akhirnya kyuhyun keluar tapi dengan tampilan yang sungguh membuat kibum terpesona

Lihat saja pakaian yang di kenakan kyuhyun adalah dress selutut bertali berwarna blue sky juga rambut sepinggang berwarna blue sky yang di tunjang high hils 5 cm

yang paling menawan adalah kyuhyun tidak lagi mengenakan topeng ia bahkan memakai polesan make up tipis di wajahnya bibirnya yang di beri lipglosh pink pucat dan dan matanya yang tetap memakai lensa blue sky dengan lingkaran emas di tengahnya dan di samping masing masing matanya di beri gliter

bahkan ia memakai kalung dan antik berbentuk love putih

''k-kau '' dan hal itu sukses membuwat kibum kehilangan kata kata melihat tampilan kyuhyun yang sungguh canti dan anggun

''he ..he .. kau terpesona yah padaku '' kekeh kyuhyun pelan

''s-siapa bilang lagi pula wajah itu bukan wajah aslimu kan untuk apa aku terpesona '' bohong kibum meski dalam hati ia mengakui jika terpesona kan penampilan kyuhyun dalam balutan pakaian wanita

''uh kau itu benar benar menyebalkan asal kau tau wajah ini wajah asliku tau , aku juga berpenampilan seperti ini biar kencan kita sukses '' ujar kyuhyun sembari menekuk? wajahnya sedemikian rupa

''jadi itu wajah aslimu? '' tanya kibum sedikit sangsi yang di tanggapi kyuhyun dengan anggukan pelan masih kesal dengan kibum yang mengira wajahnya palsu

''sudahlah ayo kita pergi '' ajak kyuhyun kemudian mulai menyuruh kibum masuk kemobil dengan ia yang menyetir karna kibum tidak akan tau di mana taman kota mengingat ia baru kembali dari amerika

00000kihyunaiesme00000

**Taman Kota**

Ketika mereka sampai di taman kota kyuhyun segera menggandeng tangan kibum mesra meski beberapa kali kibum yang merasa risih melepas tangan kyuhyun sedikit kasar

''ish kau itu , kita ini sedang kencan tau bersikaplah seolah kita ini pasangan bisa tidak '' bisik kyuhyun kesal ke arah kibum

''cih bukankah kencan ini kemauan mu bukan aku '' ucap kibum datar sembari mulai kembali mlepaskan tangan kyuhyun di lengannya

Tentu saja ucapan kibum membuat kyuhyun kesal bukan main sudah capek capek berdandan habis habisa dengan memakai segala barang barang wanita biar kesedihan kibum berkurang respon kibum malah seperti ini

Dukh

''a-aw kenapa kau menendang ku '' ringis kibum begitu merasakan tendangan kyuhyun yang keras di kakinya

''ish kim kibum kau itu benar benar .. ah sudahlah pergi saja kau sana '' teriak kyuhyun kesal bahkan air matanya sudah menggenang dalam sekali kedipan air mata itu bisa di pastikan jatuh

Dengan langkah yang di hentak hentakkankesal kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan kibum

''ck apa salah ku kenapa ia tampak marah'' ucap kibum heran lalu ia memutuskan mengejar kyuhyun yang mulai melangkah jauh di hadapannya

''hiks kibum bodoh aku kan hanya ingin menghiburnya kenapa ia kasar begitu hiks hiks l-lalu kenapa aku menangis s-seperti wanita pu hiks putus cinta hiks hiks ''isak kyuhyun lirih dengan langkah yang di hentak hentakkan

Sepertinya ketika memakai pakaian wanita kyuhyun jadi sensitif juga seperti wanita

''hei blue kau kenapa '' ucap kibum setelah berhasil mengejar kyuhyun ia menarik tangan kyuhyun hingga kyuhyun menghadap dirinya seutuhnya , bisa di lihatnya air mata yang mengalir pelan di wajah kyuhyun membuat kibum gelagapan

''hei m-maafkan aku jika aku salah tapi kumohon jangan menangis '' ucap kibum yang mulai bersikap lembut dan killer smile yang bertengger di wajahnya

''hiks a-aku tidak hiks menangis hiks hiks '' bantah kyuhyun lalau menepis tangan kibum yang berada di pipinya kasar

''lalu air yang mengalir di pipi mu ini apa '' tanya kibum sedikit menggoda kyuhyun

''a-aku tidak tau hiks ,air hiks ini mengalir begitu saja hiks , air bodoh kenapa terus mengalir hiks ayo berhenti '' ucap kyuhyun dengan menghapus air matanya kasar

''hei sudah lah aku percaya jika kau tidak menangis '' ucap kibum sembari memegang kedua tangan kyuhyun yang terus mengusap air matanya kasar dengan killer smile di wajah tampannya

''hiks aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis hiks hiks ''

''lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau berhenti menangis '' tanya kibum lembut

''cium aku hiks '' ucap kyuhyun sembari terisak kecil

''harus kah aku mencium mu tidak bisa di ganti yang lain '' tawar kibum

''tidak mau hiks cium aku hiks hue '' tangis kyuhyun tambak keras sembari menunjik bibirnya

Cup

Kibum yang tidak tahan mendengar tangisan kyuhyun akhirnya mencium kyuhyun , ketika ia akan menjauhkan wajahnya kyuhyun segera menarik wajahnya mendekat kemudian memagut bibirnya lembut

Bisa di lihatnya wajah cantik kyuhyun terpejam menikmati ciuman spihak nya sendiri

''**entah kenapa ciuman ini tidak terasa menjijikkan jika yang mencium ku adalah kau hanya kau blue sky **''batin kbum yang mulai ikut terlarut dalam ciumannya bersama kyuhyun melupakan jika yang di ciumnya adalah pemuda atau dirinya yang seorang putra mahkota yang telah memiliki tunangan

TBC

Annyong hyunie balik lagi updetnya cepet kan

Hyunie juga bikin scane romantis kihyun tapi kalok garing mohon di maklumi yah

Oh ya hyunie hampir lupa kalian mau siapa yang jadi orang tua kibum , dan pangeran pendamping kasih jawabannya yah

Akhir kata tolong review biar updetnya makin cepet okey 0-0

Thanks to

pandaMYP ; nhe sudah di lanjut

linkz ; di sini bum memangaku buwat judes

Auegesteca ; makasih sudah menunggu cerita gak jelas ini

BunnyKyunie ; nhe sudah saya lanjut

Leekyukie ; ini sudah di lanjut aku panggil kyukie ajha ya

Cuttiekyu ; iya kyu emang nekat banget ampek gak tau yang di ciumnya putra mahkota

; makasih sy juga cinta sama orng yang suka kihyun , nhe sdh d lanjt , makasih jg sudah memfavoritkan cerita ku

Retno dewi 777 ; nhe sudah di lanjut dan pairnya tetap kihyun dong

Desviana 407 ; karakter yang kamu minta sudah sy kasih thu di atas

Dona tan 144 ; seme bum uke kyu

Tinahudzaifah ; makasih sudh blng cerita garing ini lucu ,ini sdh di lanjut plus updet kilat kan


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer ; mereka semua milih tuhan dan keluarga masing masing hyunie Cuma minjem nama ajha**

**Sumarry ;Kencan? Putra mahkota korea kencan?kejadian langkah bahkan dengan tunangannya saja tidak pernah dan ini ia pergi berkencan di tengah tengah kota bersama seorang pemuda dalam balutan pakaian wanita terlebih pemuda jadi jadian itu adalah blue sky bagaimana jadinya kencan mereka?**

**Warning ; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ , YAOI , KIHYUN , cerita ini terinspirasi dari kaito kids nya detektif konan**

Malam itu di taman kota terlihat sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman tubuh mereka tertutup pohon besar sehingga aksi mesum mereka tidak terlihat orang lain

''hah .. hah .. ''

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berciuman akhirnya kyuhyun terlebih dahulu memutuskan ciuman yang terjadi

Sambil sedikit terengah engah dan wajah yang sama sama me merah mereka saling memalingkan wajah

'' nafasmu kuat sekali , apa kau sering berciuman '' tanya kyuhyun memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka sambil tetap memalingkan wajah

''aku tidak pernah berciuman , jika kau bertanya kenapa nafas ku lama itu karna aku sering berenang '' aku kibum dengan wajah yang kembali datar

Sontak perkataan kibum membuwat kyuhyun menoleh dengan expresi terkejut

''sudah remaja begini belum pernah berciuman '' tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya

'' kau lupa jika aku seorang putra mahkota , aku memiliki banyak tugas yang lebih penting dari sekedar berciuman '' ngkap kibum cukup risih ketika kyuhyun menatapnya intens

'' ya kau benar aku lupa jika kau seorang putra mahkota ,bahkan aku tidak yakin kau pernah nonton yang begituan '' ujar kyuhyunsantai dan menatap remeh kibum

Kibum yang tau arti begituan yang kyuhun katakan sontak wajahnya langsung memerah malu

''k-kau ini bicaramu tidak sopan sekali , l-lagi pula aku p-pernah menonton yang begituan ''ungkap kibum terbata bata dengan muka merah malu malu yang sungguh sangat lucu mengingat sikap dinginnya selama ini

''eh jinjayo aku kira putra mahkota tidak memiliki nafsu terhadap yang begituan '' ungkap kyuhyun polos

Yang langsung membuwat kibum menatapnya sinis

''kau fikir aku tidak mempunyai nafsu pada yang begituan apa , lagi pula aku bukan kau yang memiliki orientasi menyimpang ''

''aku menyimpang juga karna kau , asal kau tau yah gini gini aku sangat populer di sekolah ku juga semua pacar ku seorang wanita '' protes kyuhyun

''kenapa jadi mem bawa bawa aku ke dalam orientasi menyimpang mu itu'' ungkap kibum

''ish yah kim kau mau aku menangis karna kesal lagi eoh '' bentak kyuhyun imut dengan mata melotot juga bibir yang di poutkan

Tak sadr kah kau cho tingkah mu sekarang bukan malah menyeramkan tetapi tampak justru menggemaskan

'' **dia seorang pemuda kan ? kenapa tampak imut sekali** '' batin kibum dengan gemas

''ck jangan sok imut begitu blue tingkah mu seperti wanita saja '' ungkap kibu datar

'' jangan bilang aku seperti wanita kim kibum , atau ku hajar kau '' teriak kyuhyun kesal

''arra arra lalu sekarang apa mau mu?'' tanya kibum

'' lanjut kan kencan kita , dan untuk malam ini saja perlakukan aku sebagai kekasih mu '' ucap kyuhyun

Dan kibum pun tampak mengulukan tangannya membuwat kyuhyun kebingungan

Dengan memutar bola matanya malas kibum berkata

''kau bilang ingin melanjut kan kencan ini dan memperlakukan mu sebagai kekasih ? ''

Setelah mengerti kyuhyun langsung menerima uluran tangan kibum , mereka pun mulai kembali ber jalan – jalan di tengah taman kota dengan bergandengan tangan selayak nya pasangan kekasih

''bumie aku lapar ''ujar kyuhyun manja sembari menatap kibum memelas

''kalau begitu kita makan saja '' ungkap kibum

Dan mulai menarik kyuhyun ke tempat mobil kyuhyun terparkir

''bumie aku mau makan di sini saja , tidak usah kerestoran '' ucap kyuhyun begitu paham maksud kibum menariknya keparkiran

''makan di sini? Di mana? Aku tidak melihat ada restoran sama sekali '' ucap kibum bingung

''ish di sini tidak ada restoran bumie , kita makan di kedai di sepanjang taman di pinggir jalan ''jelas kyuhyun

''Mwo? Shiro kau fikir orang seperti ku mau makan makanan tidak bergizi dan tidak jelas olahannya begitu '' tolak kibum keras

'' **yang benar saja jika putra mahkota seperti ku harus makan di pinggir jalan , dia fikir aku miskin mendadak apa hingga tidak mampu membayar uang mkan kita ber dua di restoran** '' pikir kibum kesal

''ayolah bumie makanan itu bersih kok , aku jamin enak kok kumohon mau yah '' mohon kyuhyun

''shiro , yah blue kita makan ke restoran saja biar aku yang bayar asal jangan makan di pinggir jalan ''bujuk kibum

''anniyo aku mau makan di pinggir jalan ,ayolah bumie sekali saja plisss''mohon kyuhyun dengan expresi memelas juga tangan yang di satukan di depan dada

''aish jangan pasang muka menyedihkan begitu blue tidak mempan padaku kita makan di restoran saja'' ucap kibum datar dan kejam

''ish kau ini pokoknya aku mau makan di pinggir jalan '' ucap kyuhyun kesal sambil menghentak hentakkan high hilsnya keras

Karna terlalu keras high hils itu akhirnya patah dan membuwat badan kyuhyun hampir saja jatuh jika tidak di tangkap kibum

''ah ... kau ini , ceroboh sekali ''ucap kibum datar sambil memeluk pinggang kyuhyun

''kenapa menyalahkanku ,salahkan saja high hils ini yang mudah patah '' rengut kyuhyun kesal

''bukan salah high hils nya tapi salah yeoja jadi jadian seperti mu '' ucap kibum pelan

Tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga iblis kyuhyun

Dengan kesal kyuhyun akan menendang kaki kibum lagi tapi ia hentikan begitu merasa pergelangan kakinya sakit

''a ..aduh .'' ringis kyuhyun

''kau kenapa'' tanya kibum sembari membawa kyuhyun duduk di kursi taman yang telah di sediakan

''sepertinya kaki ku terkilir '' ucap kyuhyun sambil sesekali meringis sakit

Entah bagaimana kibum sudah berlutut di depan kyuhyun sembari mulai membuka high hils kyuhyun

''eh apa yang mau kau lakukan bumie '' pekik kyuhyun kaget sambil menjauhkan kakinya yang berada di tangan kibum

''ck kau bisa diam tidak semakin lama kau makin mirip dengan wanita saja '' ucap kibum judes dan kembali mengambil kaki kyuhyun lalu memijatnya pelan

''kenapa kau baik sekali padaku hari ini? '' tanya kyuhyun pelan

''bukankah kau tadi memintaku untuk memperlakukan mu seperti kekasih ku '' ucap kibum

'' **jadi karna permohonan ku tadi ya**? '' batin kyuhyun sedikit sedih

''apa kau – '' perkataan kyuhyun terhenti karna ia masih ragu untuk bertanya pada kibum

''kau apa? '' tanya kibum tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kaki kyuhyun yang terlihat mulai bengkak

''apa kau akan memperlakukan tunangan mu seperti ini putra mahkota '' ucap kyuhyun serius

Jujur ketika mendengar kyuhyun memanggilnya putra mahkota ada sedikit rasa tidak nyaman di hati kibum ,ia baru pertama kali ini mendengar kyuhyun memanggilnya putra mahkota

''aku tidak tau '' jawab kibum jujur

''pasti kau akan memperlakukannya seperti ini juga kan? '' ujar kyuhyun lebih seperti pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan

Kibum hanya terdiam tanpa berniat menjawab pertannyaan kyuhyun yang memang ia tidak tau jawabannya karna selama ini ia tidak pernah mempeerlakukan tunangannya dengan lembut seperti yang ia lakukan pada kyuhyun

''kau tau? Aku iri sekali pada tunangan mu itu , aku ingin seperti dia yang bisa bebas bertemu bahkan menyentuh mu , sedangkana aku? ya seperti yang kau tau aku harus memaksamu dulu baru kau mau'' ujar kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil tawa yang bagi kibum terdengar menyedih kan

''berhentilah tertawa jika tidak ingin tertawa '' ucap kibum datar

''hei putra mahkota apa kau bahagia bersama dengan ku mlam ini '' tanya kyuhyun setelah menhentikan tawanya sambil tersenyum kecil pada kibum

''jangan panggil aku putra mahkota '' ujar kibum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun

''wae? bukankah aku memang wajib memanggil mu putra mahkota? '' tanya kyuhyun bingung

''panggil aku seperti biasa saja ''

''kau in mau aku di penggal ya ? karna tidak memanggil mu putra mahkota '' ujar kyuhyun sinis

''cih apa kau tidak sadar sejak pertemuan pertama kita kau memang tidak memanggil ku putra mahkota '' ujar kibum kesal

''he ..he .. kau benar juga ,seharusnya aku memang sudah di penggal dari dulu karna tidak memanggil mu putra mahkota bahkan aku berani menyentuh mu dan memanggil nama kecil mu '' ujar kyuhyun sembari terkekeh

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa putra mahkota tidak boleh di sentuh sembarangan orang , itu karna memang adat di korea jika putra mahkota dan anggota keluarga kerajaan yang lain tidak boleh tersentuh orang yang tidak memiliki darah bangsawan

tanpa tau jika kyuhyun termasuk salah satu bangsawan paling berpengaruh di korea bahkan di asia dan eropa bahkan sang raja pun sangat menyegani keluarga cho yang sekarnag telah bersatu dengan bangsawan kim

sambil tersenyum tulus kyuhyun menatap kibum

'' **cantik sekali** '' batin kibum terpesona kan kecantikan kyuhyun yang tersenyum begitu tulus di bawah sinar rembulan dan kelopak bunga sakura yang di terbang kan angin

''kim kibum apa kau mencintai tunangan mu itu ?'' tanya kyuhyun

''aku tidak tau '' jawab kibum cepat dan tegas

''kalau begitu bisakah kau mencintai ku? '' tanya kyuhyun lagi

''aku tidak bisa mencintai seorang pemuda ''

''wae? apa aku tidak pantas untukmu ?''

Dan di balas dengan gelengan pelan oleh kibum

''apa aku kurang cantik?''

Kibum hanya kembali menggeleng pelan

''kurang menarik?"

kembali menggeleng

''kurang sexy seperti tunangan mu ?''

Kibum mulai memperhatikan tubuh kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah

'' **kau bahkan jauh lebih pantas ,cantik ,menarik ,dan sexy di bandingkan dengan tunangan ku** '' aku kibum dalam hati

''lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku? '' tanya kyuhyun dengan nada sedih

''kau tau bukan aku ini putra mahkota? ''

''aku tau ''anguk kyuhyun

''oleh karena itu aku tidak bisa mencintai laki laki seperti mu , aku harus memiliki keturunan untu negara ini , terlebih jika mereka semua tau jika aku seorang gay aku akan di turunkan dari tahta ku dan di asingkan'' ujar kibum

''apa .. kau takut di turunkan dari tahta mu sehingga tidak bisa mencintai ku?/''

''bukan karna aku takut di turunkan dari tahta ku tapi kau tidak mau jika posisi raja di berikan pada pangeran pendamping yang hanya ank seorang selir , lagi pula aku idak merasa kau sangat berarti hingga aku mau melepaskan tahta ku '' ujar kibum

Deg ..

''tidak berati ya? Kalau begitu beri aku kesempatan agar terlihat berarti untuk mu dan membuwat mu mengorban kan segalanya hanya untuk ku '' ujar kyuhyun pasti

'' tapi aku normal ' ujar kibum datar

'' normal? Cih bahkan kau tampak menikmati ciuman yang kita lakukan '' ujar kyuhyun sedikit kesal

''karna kau yang memaksaku '' balas kibum tidak mau kalah

''memaksamu? Arrasso jika kau masih yakin dirimu normal coba saja kau cium seorang yeoja dan rasakan bagai mana bedanya berciuman dengan ku ,tapi jika kau mencium yeoja dan kau terbayang berciuman dengan ku itu artinya kau mulai tidak normal '' ujar kyuhyun sinis

''baik akan aku coba mencium yeoja , kebetulan sekali besok tunangan ku akan datang dari cina '' ujar kibum yang menerima tantanagan dari kyuhyun dengan mudah

'' **MWO? Dia serius ingin mencium orang lain ,aku tidak rela seharusnya aku tidak menantangnya saja tadi ,b-bagaimana jika setelah berciuman mereka kan jatuh cinta ?ANDWE kibum hanya milikku** '' batin kyuhyun mulai galau tidak jelas

''kau tidak boleh mencium yeoja itu '' teriak kyuhyun tiba tiba

''waeyo? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menantangku '' ujar kibum heran

''pokoknya tidak boleh kau itu hanya milik ku dan hanya aku yang boleh menciu mu '' ujar kyuhyun dengan sedikit gila

Dan kibum hanya memutar bola matanya malas tidak berminat meladeni ucapan gila dan posesif kyuhyun

''ck terserah kau sajalah , sekarang antar aku pulang ini sudah terlalu mlam aku takut orang orang istana tau aku kabur '' ujar kibum sembari berdiri dari posisi jong koknya sejak tadi

''gendong aku '' perintah kyuhyun sembari mengulurkan tangannya

''kau fikir kau itu anak kecil? Shiro kau berat tau '' ujar kibum dengan sedikit berbohong mengatakan kyuhyun berat padahal kenyataannya kyuhyun tidak berat sama sekali baginya

''ayolaah bumie kaki ku masih sakit , kau mau kaki ku tambah bengkak? '' ujar kyuhyun dengan pupy eyesnya

''ish baikalah '' ujar kibum tidak ikhlas sembari menggendong kyuhyun bridal style kembali

000000kihyunaiesme0000000

**Istana di pagi hari**

Tampak semua pelayan sangat sibuk drai kemarin hanya untuk menyiapkan diri atas datangnya putri cina yang juga tunangan kibum , putri itu datang karna mendengar kabar kembalinya kibum dari amerika

Dan mereka segera bersipa menyambut kedatangan sang putri yang telah turundari mobil mewahnya dengan langkah anggun dan angkuh

''Selamat tuan putri '' ujar semua pelayan serempak

''hn , dimana kibum '' tanya sang putri dingin pada kepala pelayan istana

'' putra mahkota telah menunggu anda di taman tuan putri krystal ''ujar kepala pelayan sembari menunjukkan jalan untuk menuju taman istana

Ketika mereka smpai di taman istana bisa di ihatnya kibum tengah membaca buku dan memakai earphone di kedua telinganya

''annyong kibumie '' ujar krystal dengan nada di buat manis

''hn '' jawab kibum datar ketika menyadari krystal a.k.a tunangannya telah duduk di hadapannya

''kau dingin sekali pada tunngan mu '' gerutu krystal dengan bibir ter pout

''apa mau mu tuan putri '' ujar kibum datar dan dingin tanpa menanggapi krystal yang mencoba mencari perhatian

''kibumie aku itu tunangan mu kenapa memanggil ku tuan putriiii , panggil aku krystal saja okey '' uajr krystal manja

Dengan memutar bola matanya malas kibum berkata

''kau lupa jika pertunangan kita hanya sebatas formalitas jaid jangan berharap apapun pada ku ''ujar kibum dingin

''hah .. kau itu dingin sekali ya sperti berita ynag beredar , meski pertunangan kita hanya sebatas formalitas kau harus terbiasa menerima ku sebagi permaisurimu ''ujar krystal dengan nada angkuhnya

'cih ..percaya diri sekali kau jika aku akn menjadikan mu permaisuri ku '' ujar kibum datar dan sinis

''tentu aku percaya diri karna aku tau kau tidak akan pernah bisa menolak pertunangan ini atau kau akan di turunkan dari tahta mu '' ujar krystal sanagt percaya diri

''kau fikir aku takut di turunkan dari tahta ku? sehingga menolak bertunangan dengan mu? Asal kau tau saja jika aku telah menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuwat ku rela mengorbankan segalanya untuknya aku akn menolak pertunangan ini '' ujar kibum santai

''tapi sayangnya kau tidak akan bisa menemukan orang itu mengingat penjagaan ketat yang kau alami '' ujar krystal dengan smirk yang talah hadir di bibirnya

''kau yakin? Ingat krystal jika aku menemukan orang itu kau yang akan pertama kali aku beri tau '' ujar kbum ingut ber smirk

Bahkan sekarang ia membuwat wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan krystal ,hal itu tentu saja membuwat wajah krystal memerah malu

''y-yah jauhkan w-wajah .. '' ucapan gugp krytal terpotong ketika ia merasakan bibir kibum membungkam mulutnya dengan sempurna

Kibum hanya menempelka bibirnya dengan bibir krystal tanpa berbuwar lebik karna memang ia tidak tau caranya berciuman , bisa ia rasakan krystal mulai bertindak terlebih dahulu dengan memegut bibirnya lembut

'' **ciuman ini kenapa terasa hambar , padahal aku tengah berciuman dengan seorang gadis secantik krsytal** '' batin kibum ketika ia tidak merasakan apapun dalam ciuman kali ini

Sedikit kesal kibum mulai mengambil alih permainan dan memagut bibir krystal kasar

''engh .. '' erang krystal ketika merasa kan kibum ternyata adalah orang yang sangat agresif

'' mengapa tetap tidak manis ? '' batin kibum dan perlahan mulai membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam

Deg

Wajah yang di lihatnya sekarang adlah wajah yuhyun ketika berciuman dengannya dan ciuman yang tadinya hambar berubah jadi sedikit manis

'' **a-aku tidak normal** '' batin kibum shock sontak ia langsung menghentikan ciuman nya dengan krystal dan tanpa perasaan ia meninggal kan krystal yang masih lemas akan ciuman mereka

Tanpa kibum ketahui kyuhyu kini tengah menonton apa yang terjadi di atas pohon besra dan lebat di taman istana sehingga mampu menyembunyikan tubuh kyuhyun dengan sempurna

''ish wanita sialan itu , enak sekali ia di cium kibum ku dengan kasar sedangkan dengan ku kibum sangat pasif menyebalkan '' ujar kyuhyun penuh dendam sambil menggigit hanphone yang kebetulan di pegangnya hingga retak

''ck akan ku balas kau wanita brengsek , jika tidak jangan sebut aku blue sky , untuk sementara aku beralih profesi dari mencuri menjadi acara pembalasan dendam '' batin kyuhyun dengan jiwa membara berniat menyalah gunkan kemampuan blue sky yang di miliki turun temurun dari keluarganya

Oh oh ... hati hatilah tuan putri jiwa evil kyuhyun kini telah bangkit maksimal aku hanya bisa berharap kau tidak terlalu senang ketika berciuman dengan kibum karna mencium kibum kau akn merasakan penderitaan yang telah di siapkan blue sky

TBC

Annyong hyunie balik lagi buwat kalian , jika reviewnya lebih banyak hyunie akan segera mem publish kelanjutan ff nhe

Okey akhir kata tolong review ya 0-0

Thanks to

Henly ; ide mu akna kau pertimbangkan chingu ;)

FiWonkyu0201 ; kalok gak nekat bukan kyu chingu ;) ,di ch ini kibum udah mulai ada rasa sama kyu

.777 ; iya kibum udh terpesona mha kyu , ini sudah di lanjut

Gemgyu407 ; makasih kyu emang aku buwat imut di sini ,nhe dah di lanjut

Cuttekyu ; kyu \emang moodnya sengaja di bikin gak jelas di sini chingu jadi dia kadang bisa sensitif , angkuh ,dan cool

.14di ch ini kibum udah mulai ada rasa sama kyu

.777 ; iya kibum udh terpesona mha kyu , ini sudah di lanjut

Gemgyu407 ; makasih kyu emang aku buwat imut di sini ,nhe dah di lanjut

Cuttekyu ; kyu \emang moodnya sengaja di bikin gak jelas di sini chingu jadi dia kadang bisa sensitif , angkuh ,dan cool

.144 ; thu udah di jelasin di atas dari pertanyaan chingu

Tinahudzaifah ; kalok gak agresif bukan kyu namanya , nhe sudah di lanjut

Hyunsparkyu ; ini sudah tuntutan cerita chingu

Linkz ; iya maaf aku memang salh post kemarin \tapi udh aku perbaiki kok

Guest ; pertanyaan chingu sudah ada di atas tuh

Kihyun shipper ; ini memang kihyun kok chingu

MinGyuTae00 ; makasih udah suka kihyun , ini sudah berusaha sy panjangin chingu maaf ya kalu kurang panjang

Auegesteca ; iya maaf chingu hyunie slah post kemarin tapi syudah di perbaiki kok

; iya maaf hyunie slah post chingu tapi sudah hyunie perbaiki kok

; ya hyunie emang salah publish ka ,makasih sudah mengingat kan

Desviana407 ; hyunie salah post chingu maaf yah tapi sudah hyunie perbaiki kok ceritanya


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER ; mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluarga masing masing hyunie Cuma minjem nma ajha

SUMARRY ; UPSS orang patah hati itu ternyata menyeramkan , ambil contohnya blue sky yang tanpa sengaja di buwat patah hati oleh putra mahkota , teriakan , pukulan , makian , dan tangisan tidak jelas hingga membuwat beberapa orang yaris mewek olehnya

WARNING ; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ,YAOI ,KIHYUN , ff nhe terinspirasidari kaito kidsnya detektif konan

Hari itu adalah hari yang begitu membahagiakan bagi krystal , setelah kejadian penciuman dadakan yang di lakukan kibum ia pergi dari istana dengan hati berbunga bunga

''antar aku ke tempat spa '' perintah krystal pada supirnya begitu angkuh

**Tempat spa**

Ketika krystal baru memasuki tempat spa ia langsung di sambut begitu meriah oleh sang pemilik ,dan di antar ke salah satu ruang vvip

''silahkan berbaring di sini tuan putri '' ucap seorang pelayan pada krystal yang telah berada di tempat tidur khusus

Tanpa di ketahui krystal pelayan wanita itu menyeringai ,sebenarnya siapa pelayan wanita itu?

**Flash back**

**Tap tap**

**Blue skydengan langkah nyaris tidak terdengar telah merubah penampilannya menjadi seorang wanita dengan usia sekitar 30 tahun berambut coklat bergelombang dan menjadi pelayan di salah satu spa terkenal di seoul**

**Kini ia telah berada di salah satu ruang vvip di lihatnya banyak sekali peralatan kecantikan yang tidak ia mengerti**

**Tapi yang jelas ketika ia melihat sebuah lulur yang katanya sering di gunakan krystal di internet ia langsung tau apa yang mesti di lakukan nya**

**Di buangnya seluruh isi lulur itu kemudian mengantinya dengan sesuatu yang mirip lulur dengan aroma yang sama dengan lulur yang tadi di buangnya**

**Entah bagaimana caranya ia meyakinkan sang pemilik spa untuk membiarkan ia yang melayani putri cina a.k.a krystal **

**And flash back**

Dan ternyata pelayan yang tadi menyeringai adalah blue sky yang tengah menyamar menjadi salah seorang pelayan spa

Dengan gerakan yang seperti pelayan spa profesional kyuhyun melumuri seluruh tubuh krystal dengan lulur yang telah di modifikasi olehnya

'' **cih jika bukan untuk balas dendam ogah deh jadi pelayan begini apalagi harus menyentuh kulit yeoja yan gak ada bagus bagusnya ini**'' batin kyuhyun

Padahal kulit krystal itu termasuk lembut dan bagus ,tapi kyuhyun yang terlanjur dendam bilang kulit krystal jelek

''tuan putri saya izin ke belakang untuk mengambil cream kulit '' ujar pelayan wanita a.k.a kyuhyun ramah

''hm cepatlah aku tidak suka menunggu '' ujar krystal angkuh

Dengan senyum terpaksa dan sok ramah kyuhyun segera berlalu dari tempat itu

'' **1 2 3 ..** '' hitung kyuhyun dalam hati dengan seringai yang telah terpasang sempurna di bibirnya

''KYAA '' teriak krystal yang membuwat seluruh pelayan wanita di tempat spa langsung berlari keruangan vvip

''ada apa tuan putri '' ujar yeoja paruh baya pemilik spa

''KAU TIDAK LIHAT KULIT KU RUSAK BEGINI ..'' teriak krystal murka bagaimana tidak murka jika seluruh tubuh dan wajah nya di penuhi bintik merah juga rasa panas seperti terbakar

''CEPAT PANGGIL PELAYAN YANG MENGURUS KU TADI ..'' teriak krystal semakin jadi bahkan ia sudah hampir mewek di tempat jika melihat wajah dan seluruhtubuhnya di penuhi bintik merah

Pemilik spa segera berlari kalang kabut mencari pelayan wanita , yang melayani krystal tadi akan tetapi pelayan wanita itu seoalah menghilang bagai di telan bumi

0000kihyunaiesme 00000

Dengan langkah marah krystal kembali ke istana tepat pada jam makan malam berlangsung

''hish jika pelayan itu ketemu , akn aku hukum gantung dia '' desis krystal marah

Dengan sedikit terburu buru ia segera mangganti pakaiannya dan menuju ruang makan , sesampainya di ruang makan seluruh orang hanya bisa memberikan tatapan penasaran pada krystal

''kau tidak salah berpakain? '' ujar kibum datar

Kenapa kibum bisa berkata seperti itu? Lihat saja pakaian krystal yang serba tertutup dengan syal yang menutupi seluruh wajah kecuali matanya dan sarung tangan hitam yang di kenakannya

''eum ..m .. a-aniyo '' ujar krystal gugup dan pelan ketika kibum hnaya menatapnya datar

''lepaskan syal dan sarung tangan mu , aku tidak mau makan dengan orang aneh '' ujar kibum masih tetap datar

''kibumie jangan berbicara seperti itu pada tunangan mu '' ujar yang mulia raja a.k.a yunho lembut namun tersimpan ancaman di suaranya

''aku tidak perduli jika ia tetap memakai syal dan sarung tangan itu aku tidak mau ikut makn malam '' ujar kibum santai namun dingin

Dengan gelagapan krystal segera melepas sarung tangan juga syal yang di kenakannya , dan hal itu sukses membuwat semua orang shock ketika melihat seluruh kulit termasuk wajah krystal yang di penuhi bintik kemerahan

''apa yang terjadi dengan kulit mu krystal '' tanya permaisuri a.k.a jaejoong kaget

''i-ini karna kesalahan yang di buwat salah seorang pelayan spa permaisuri '' ujar krytal sopan

''bagaimana bisa ? '' tanya jaejoong penasaran

''a-aku tidak tau '' ujar krystal gugup

''sudahlah jae jangan perpanjang masalah ini , nanti aku akan menyuruh dokter park memeriksa kulit krystal '' ujar yunho dengan penuh wibawa

setelah itu mereka semua makan dengan tenang tanpa ada yang berani berbicara hanya detingan garpu dan sendok yang terdengar

kibum terlihat tenang dan tetap memasang wajah datar di samping kursi krystal , namun entah kenapa ia tiba tiba tegang meski wajahnya masih tetap datar

'' **aroma maple dan bunga sakura ini , hanya di miliki blue sky** '' batin kibum ia dengan perlahan mulai melirik sekeliling dan pandangannya berhenti pada pintu di samping ruang makan yang terbuka karna angin

'' aku sudah selesai '' ujar kibum tenang dan datar sembari berdiri dari kursinya ,dan tanpa perduli akan tanggapan semua orang ia menuju pintu di samping ruang makn yang menuju langung ke arah taman

''jangan mengikuti ku aku ingin sendiri '' ujar kibum ketika ia melihat beberapa bodyguard mengikutinya

''baik putra mahkota '' ujar mereka serempak sembari membungkuk 180 derajad

Tanpa menoleh pada mereka kibum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah taman , kini ia telah berdiri di sebuah pohon besar yang terdapat di tengah taman

''turunlah aku tau kau di sini '' ujar kibum datar entah pada siapa

Tap

Dengan langkah seringan bulu blue sky melompat turun dari pohon

''bagaimana kau bisa tau '' tanya blue sky a.k.a kyuhyun penasaran

''aroma tubuh mu '' ujar kibum singkat dan padat

''wah .. aku merasa tersanjung sekali hingga putra mahkota korea sangat hafal aroma tubuh ku '' ujar kyuhyun sinis dan memandang remeh pada kibum

''apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?'' tanya kibum tanpa memperdulikan nada sinis yang di lontarkan kyuhyun padanya

''bukan urusan mu '' ujar kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya

''jawab aku blue sky '' ujar kibum dingin

''ish . . . sudah ku bilang bukan urusan mu '' ujar kyuhyun kesal

''apa yang kau lakukan pada krystal ?'' tanya kibum yang sontak membuwat kyuhyun menatapnya kaget

''a-aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya '' ujar kyuhyun berusaha tetap tenang

''jangan membohongiku aku tau kau yang telah membuwat kulit krytal di penuhi bintik bintik kemerahan bukan ,aku juga tau kau menaruh sesuatu pada makanan krytal ''ujar kibum

''aku tidak melakukannya '' ujar kyuhyun

'' sudah ku bilang jangan berbohong blue , meski samar aku masih bisa mencium aroma obat pencahar di maknan krystal '' ujar kibum dengan nada sedikit tinggi

''oke fine aku mengaku , memang aku yang membuwat kulit krystal seperti itu dan aku juga yang menaruh obat pencahar pada makanan krystal ,jika kau sudah tau ada obat pencahar di makanan krytal kenapa tidak kau halangi agar dia tidak memakan nya '' bentak kyuhyun kesal

Kibum hanya terdiam tidak berkata apapun

''jangan hanya bisa diam kim kibum , jika mau marah ya marah saja '' ujar kyuhyun sewot

'' aku tidak marah ,aku hanya ingin tau apa alasan mu melakukan hal itu pada krystal '' ujar kibum datar

''balas dendam '' ucap kyuhyun singkat

''wae?'' tanya kibum dengan nada yang masih datar

''karna kau mnciumnya bodoh '' bentak kyuhyun

''yang ingin aku tanyakan kenapa kau marah ? dia adalah tunangan ku sudah sewajarnya aku boleh menciumnya '' ujar kibum tenang

Tanpa perduli wajah kyuhyun yang sudah memerah karna kesal dan mau mewek di tempat

''arrasso , aku memang tidak berhak marah maaf aku sudah mengganggu putra mahkota '' ujar kyuhyun dengan mata yang mulai ber kaca kaca

Setelah itu ia langsung pergi dari istana , kibum masih tetap terdiam di tempatnya sejak tadi sambil menatap kepergian kyuhyun

''mungkin ini yang terbaik , sebelum aku menjadikan mu terlalu berharga untukku karna jika itu terjadi aku tau segala hal akan aku lakukan untuk mendapat kan mu blue sky termasuk mengorbankan tahta ku '' bisik kibum pelan

**00000 kihyunaiesme 00000**

Dengan langkah lunglai kyuhyun kembali kerumahnya , tanpa mengatakan apapun pada hankyung dan heechul yang di lewatinya ia kembali ke kamar

setelah 10 menit ia kembali keluar dengan pakaian bad boy , kaos v-nick berwarna putih dengan balutan jaket kulit berwarna hitam di luarnya , celana hitam , rambut di buwat berantakan agar menampilkan kesan sexy , sepatu sneakers berwarna hitam juga melengkapi tampilannya

''mau kemana kau kyu ?, bukankah kau baru sampai '' tanya heechul khawatir melihat wajah putra tunggalnya telah datar kembali berbeda ketika ia baru sampai yang sudah seperti orang yang di vonis mendapat hukuman gantung

''benar kata umma mu kyu mau kemana kau ? '' timpal hankyung yang berada di samping heechul

''discotik '' ujar kyuhyun sembari memutar bola matanya malas

''untuk apa? Bukankah kau sudah tidak pernah pergi ke discotik lagi semenjak jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu '' tanya heechul bingung

''ck umma kau itu cerewet sekali sih kalau aku bilang mau ke discotik ya aku mau ke discotik '' ujar kyuhyun sinis nan tidak tau diri

Sontak ucapan tidak sopannya membuwat cetakan persegi empat mampir di dahi mulus heechul

Tak

Dengan tidak berkeprianakan heechul menggeplak kepala kyuhyun keras

''dasar anak durhaka di tanya baik baik malah seperti itu ''teriak heechul kesal

''JANGAN MEMUKUL KU UMMA . . , APA KAU TIDAK TAU AKU SEDANG PATAH HATI . . . '' raung kyuhyun marah

teriakan marah kyuhyun membuwat hankyung heechul beserta seluruh pelayan ke diaman cho menutup telinga tidak mau jadi budek dadakan

''AKU PATAH HATI UMMA KAU DENGAR ... '' teriak kyuhyun lagi

''a-arra umma dengar kau p-patah hati '' ujar heechul gugup ketika kyuhyun kembali berteriak tidak jelas

''KALAU BEGITU JANGAN TANYA TANYA '' teriak kyuhyun sensitif sembari berjalan dengan langkah di hentak hentak kan ke arah garasi , setelah sampai di depan mobil sportnya kyuhyun segera keluar dari kediaman cho dengan mengebut

\yang sungguh membuwat satpam keluarganya membuka pintu terburu buru

00000 kihyunaiesme 00000

''cih brengsek apa mereka tidak tau jika ku patah hati ? kibum bodoh kau menyebalkannnnnn '' teriak kyuhyun di dalam mobil sembari menembah kecepatan mobilnya

Tanpa perduli beberapa orang hampir terkena serangan jantung

Brakk

Karna acara kebut kebutannya beberapa mobil mengalami tabrakan

''YAH PENGEMUDI GILA BERHENTI KAU '' teriak seorang namja yang mobilnya di tabrak pengendara lainnya

Mobil sport berwarna biru metalik milik kyuhyun langsung berhenti ketika mendengar teriakan pria itu

Dengan marah pria itu segera mengetuk kaca mobil kyuhyun keras

''yah keluar kau '' teriaknya marah

Klek ...

Dengan langkahpelan kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya sembari menundukkan wajahnya

''hoh ... ternyata kau anak muda apa kau tidak tau kebut kebutan yang kau lakukan membahayakan nyawa orang HAH '' triak namja itu marah

''jangan berteriak '' ujar kyuhyun pelan masih setia menunduk kan kepalanya

Kesal kyuhyun tak juga meminta maaf dan mengganti rugi atas kesalahn yang ia buwat , namja itu secara kasar mendorong kyuhyun hingga membentur mobil

''kau masih bisa berbicara seperti itu , aku minta kau tanggung jawab sekarang ''bentak namja itu lagi

''aku bilang jangan berteriakkk '' ujar kyuhyun sambil menggeram marah

Bukk

Lepas kontrol kyuhyun memukul wajah namja itu secara membabi buta tanpa membiarkan namja itu kesempatan membalas sedikit pun

Bukk

Buk k

Bukk

''AKU BILANG JANGAN BERTERIAK PADA KU BRENGSEK , KAU TIDAK TAU YA AKU SEDANG PATAH HATI . . . . '' teriak kyuhyun sembari menggoyangkan badan namja itu kasar

Orang orang yang melihat hal itu tentu tidak diam saja mereka segera menghampiri kyuhyun berniat menghentikan tindakan brutal kyuhyun

''MAU APA KALIAN MENDEKATI KU . . . '' teriak kyuhyun ketika semua namja mendekatinya

Teriakan marah kyuhyun membuwat para namja itu menghentikan langkah mereka sambil saling berpandangan

Lalu dengan serempak mereka semua maju berniat mengeroyok kyuhyun

Bukk . .

Satu pukulan di layngkan mereka ke arah wajah kyuhyun dan itu langsung membuwat kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur

''Hah .. hah .. ha . . .ha . . ha . . rupanya kalian mau bermain dengan ku '' ujar kyuhyun sambil tertawa gila

''kau gila '' ujar salah satu dari mereka

''khu ..khu .. yah kau benar aku memang gila gila karna PATAH HATI'' teriak kyuhyun

Dan dengan cepat langsung berlari ke arah merekasemua , mengeluarkan segala jurus yang ia ingat ,boxing ,karate .taekwondo ,material art .wushu ,aikido dan seluruh ilmu bela diri yang dapat di ingatnya

Buk

Buk

''AH . . AKU PATAH HATI HIKS PATAH HATI . . . '' raung kyuhyun marah di sela tangisnya tanpa perduli jika laki laki pantang menangis

''HUKS HUWE AKU PATAH HATI '' tangis kyuhyun semakin kencan dan tidak jelas membuwat semua orang dengan segera langsung ambil langkah seribu sembari membawa pergi temn temannya yang telah pingsan akibat pulan mem babi buta kyuhyun

Setelah ia rasa mulai tidak ada orang kyuhyun kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan menuju ke discotik yang di tujunya tadi

00000 kihyunaiesme 000000

**Kamar kibum**

Kamar itu terasa sunyi dan tenang sperti biasa , putra mahkota juga tampak membaca buku kerajaan dengan mais memasang wajah datar

Lama ia terus membaca buku itu hingga

Bakk

Buku kerajaan itu ia lempar begitu saja

''arg .. sial kenapa wajahnya masih tetap terbayang olehku '' ujar kibum frustasi

Sembari mengacak acak rambutnya , kembali wajah dan senyuman kyuhyun hadisr di hadapannya

Bahkan dengan jelas ia seperti melihat blue sky berpakaian wanita seperti waktu kencan , dengan senyuman lembut ia menatap kibum

''bumie ... kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku '' ujar bayangan mirip kyuhyun itu sambil ber pout

''aku tidak jahat pada mu '' ujar kibum datar

''kau jahat pada ku , apa kau tidak tau? Kata kata mu menyakitiku '' ucap kyuhyun yang kini memasang wajah sedih

''mianhe .. aku tidak bermaksud membuwat mu sakit hati '' ujar kibum yang kini telah mengganti nada bicaranya dengan lembut

''bohong kau bohong lagi padaku hiks aku kesal pada mu bumie hiks '' ucap bayangan itu yang kini terisak lirih

Dengan gelagapan kibum berdiri dari ranjang dan menghampiri bayangan kyuhyun lalu memeluknya perlahan

Grep

Tapi yang ia peluk hanya udara kosong , sontak ia tolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan kiri tetap ia tidak menemukan kyuhyun

Tersadar dari hayalannya kibum segera menjatuhkan diri di kasurnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan

''jika begini terus aku juga ikut patah hati '' ujarnya pelan

Baru saja ia akn menutup mata tapi bayangan kyuhyun ketika menangis kembali hadir

''hish pergilah . . .kenapa kau selalu membuwat ku mengingat mu? '' teriak kibum frustasi entah pada siapa

''hati ku hanya sakit jika mengingat mu '' bisik kibum pelan sembari memegang dadanya yang kembali berdetak tidak nyaman

Kali ini ia mulai sadar jika dalam hatiya ia telah menganggap kyuhyun berharga , malam itu ia tidak dapat tertidur karna wajah kyuhyun yang menangis selalu hadir ketika ia baru mencoba menutup mata

*

*

00000 kihyunaiesme 000000

**Discotik**

Kyuhyun yang telah sampai di salah satu discotik paling terkenal di seoul segera memasukunya namun langkahnya terhalang oleh tubuh kekar para bodyguard yang menghalangi langkahnya

''maaf tuan anak di bawah umur tidak boleh masuk '' ujar salah satu bodyguard pada kyuhyun sembari tetap menghalangi langkah kyuhyun

''ck minggirlah aku mau masuk '' ujar kyuhyun kasar

Tapi para bodyguard itu langsung mendorong kyuhyun sampai hampir tersungkur di tanah

''hah .. kalian berani memperlakukan ku seperti ini ? apa kalian tidak tau sapa aku '' teriak kyuhyun

''maaf tuan jika tuan membuwat keributan di tempat kami , kami tidak akn segan segan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk '' ujar bodyguard itu kembali

''arrasso arrasso '' ujar kyuhyun kemudian dengan santai ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang

''**yoboseyo ? ''**tanya orang itu ketika panggilan kyuhyun terangkat

''appa suruh orang orang bodoh di mirotik club membiarka ku masuk '' ucap kyuhyun tanpa basa basi lagi

''**untuk apa appa melakukan itu? Berusahalah sendiri '' ucap hankyung tenang**

''ish appa kau tidak tau yah jika aku sedang –''

''**patah hati ,sudah berkali kali kau meneriaki hal yang sama kyu '' ucap hankyung sambil memutar bola matanya di sebrang**

''kalu begitu suruh mereka membiarkan ku masuk '' ujar kyuhyun kesal

''**appa malas melakukannya ' ujar hankyung yang masih ingin menggoda kyuhyun**

''APPA ''bentak kyuhyun kesal

''**arrasso appa akn menyuruh mereka membiarkan mu masuk '' ucap hankyung cepat takut kyuhyun kembali berteriak**

Klik

Sambungan langsung di putus sepihak oleh kyuhyun tanpa perduli hankyung yang kini sedang mengumpat idak jelas padanya

''biarkan aku masuk '' ujar kyuhyun dengan nada angkuh dan tatapan meremehkan pada para bodyguard

''tuan saya tetap tidak bi-''

''biarkan dia masuk , ah tuan muda cho silahkan masuk dan maafkan para bodyguard saya yang bodoh ini telah membuwat anda menunggu '' ujar seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan langkah terburu buru menghampiri kyuhyun

''hn '' gumam kyuhyun tidak jelas dan mulai melangkah angkuh ketika para bodyguard yang tadi menghalanginya menunduk takut

Sesampainya di dalam ia langsung duduk di meja bar

''berikan aku wine dengan alkohol tinggi '' ujar kyuhyun dengan nada angkuh pada battender(maaf jika tulisannya salah )

''tapi bocah kurang umur seperti mu tidak boleh mengkonsumsi wine '' ujar battender ramah

Prank

''AKU TIDAK PERDULI CEPAT BERIKAN WINE ITU '' bentak kyuhyun kasar dengan melempar gelas minuman yang ada di sampingnya

''ah ... jinki-ah cepat berikan apa yang tuan muda ini minta '' ujar yeoja paruh baya itu gelagapan ketika mengetahui emosi kyuhyun yang sangat buruk

Dengan cepat battender yang di panggil jinki itu segera me,buwat wine yang di minta kyuhyun , lalu dengan gugup ia memberikannya pada kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya datar

'' **moodnya tidak terduga** '' batin semua orang yang ada di tempat itu

Tiba tiba seorang wanita kekurangan bahan langsung duduk di pangkuan kyuhyun dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher kyuhyun , jika dilihat baik baik wanita itu tampak sangat cantik dan sexy

''hay sayang '' bisik wanita itu menggoda pada kyuhyun

''apa mau mu jaerin '' tanya kyuhyun datar

''jangan berbicara datr begitu , aku kan hanya merindukan mu '' ujar yeoja itu sembari mengelus dada kyuhyun sensual

Ternyata yeoja yang dengan berani duduk di pangkuan kyuhyun adalah salah satu mantan kyuhyun ketika smp dan usia mereka terpaut 3 tahun

Kyuhyun hanya menatap jaerin datar tanpa menghentikan tindakan jaerin yang semakin kurang ajr dan melepas jaketnya sensual

Lalu kembali setelah ia melepas jaket kyuhyun dengan gerakan menggoda di jilatnya perlahan bibir atas dan bawah kyuhyun lalu menghisapnya sedikit kasar

Cukup lama jaerin bermain di bibir kyuhyun bahkan dengan beraninya ia juga bermain lidah pada kyuhyun

Bruk

Dengan kasar kyuhyun mendorong tubuh jaerin hingga jatuh tersungkur

''aw '' pekik jaerin ketika ia merasakan sakit di tubuhnya

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan langkah pelan menghampiri jaerin , ia pegang kasar dagu jaerin

''cih wanita murahan seperti mu berani mencium ku? Apa kau tidak pernah berkaca jika wajah jelek mu membuwat orang lain muak hah ? lagi pula ciuman mu tidak enak sekarang cepat pergi dari hadapan ku '' ujar kyuhyun sembari melepas wajah jaerin kasar

Dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya jaerin segera berlari dari tempat itu

''berikan aku wine lagi '' ujar kyuhyun datar

''tuan sebaiknya anda berhenti minum , anda telah menghabiskan 2 botol wine sejak tadi '' ujar jinki ramah

''BERISIK APA KAU TIDAK TAU AKU SEDANG PATAH HATI '' bentak kyuhyun kasar dengan tatapan tajam yang ia layangkan pada jinki

''b-baik tuan '' dengan gelagapan jinki segera menuangkan wine kembali ke gelas kyuhyun

.

.

.

4 botol wine telah di minum kyuhyun , hal itu cukup membuwat kyuhyun mabuk berat

''hik . . . bumie bodoh hik kenapa memilih ''orang itu'' aku jauh lebih hik baik darinya '' ujar kyuhyun tidak jelas dan sesekali cegukan

''hik aku patah hati hik AKU PATAH HATI . . '' pekik kyuhyun tiba tiba membuwat beberapa orang hampir terkena serangan jantung karna tingkah tidak jelasnya

'' **orang patah hati itu menyeramkan hie** ... '' batin semua orang ketika kyuhyun kembali menagis dan berteriak teriak tidak jelas kembali

Mau mengusir karna mengganggu kenyamanan semua orang? Ayolah mereka masih sayang nyawa mana ada yang berani mengusik putra tunggal bangsawan cho apalagi ketika dalam keadan patah hati bisa bisa di hajar langsung mereka ketika baru menyentuh kyuhyun

''t-tuan muda berhentilah minum anda s-sudah cukup mabuk tuan '' uajr pemilik discotik taku takut

''BERISIK bisa diam tidak hik kau ajhumma hik wajah mu membuwat hik ku muak pergi sana '' teriak kyuhyun kasar

Yeoja yang di panggilnya ajhumma tadi sudah mau mewek di tempat ketika kyuhyun membentaknya kasar

'' **tuhan . . aku memang sering berbuwat dosa tapi kumohon tolong aku , bawa pergi orang patah hati ini sebelum membuwat ku depresi dadakan** '' batin yeoja pemlik bar stress dadakan

Seolah mendengar pekikan stress dari orang orang discotik para bodyguard keluarga cho kini telah menghampiri kyuhyun

''tuan muda sebaiknya kita pulang anda sudah sangat mabuk '' ujar kepala pelayan keluarga cho

''kau siapa hik berani mengatur ku hik aku tidak mau hik pulang , aku masih patah hati hik '' racau kyuhyun tidak jelas

Ia mulai berdiri menghampiri kepala pelayan , tapi belum beberapa langkah tubuh kyuhyun sudah limbung

''tuan mudaaa '' pekik kepala pelayan ketika kyuhyun jatuh tidak sadarkan diri , ia segera menyuruh beberapa bodyguard untuk membawa tubuh kyuhyun ke mobil tapi sebelum itu ia memberikan uang ganti rugi yang bahkan bisa membeli discotik itu

*

*

00000 kihyunaiesme 00000

**Kediaman cho pagi hari**

''kyuhyun ayo bangun sayang kau harus berangkat sekolah '' ujar heechul sembari mengguncang kasar tubuh kyuhyun

''eung berisik , aku tidak mau sekolah '' bentak kyuhyun dari dalam selimut

''cho kyuhyun jangan kekanak kanakan cepat bangun atau umma kan membakar semua game bodoh mu '' ancam heechul dengan kejamnya

''masa bodoh kalau mau bakar bakar saja sana jangan ganggu aku '' teriak kyuhyun

Dan hal itu membuwat heechul hanya bisa menaikan alisnya heran karna biasanya jika ia sudah mengancam akan membakar seluruh koleksi gamenya maka kyuhyun akan langsung bangun dan menurutinya

''chulie kenapa kau lama sekali membangunkan kyuhyun '' tanya hankyung yang baru masuk kamar kyuhyun

''hanie . . . untung kau datang aku sudah kehabisan cara membangunkan anak ini '' pekik heechul pada hankyung

Dengan langkah pelan di guncangnya tubuh kyuhyun

''kyu bangunlah jangan seperti yeoja patah hati begini '' ujar hankyung lembut

Srett

''ish aku memang sedang patah hati appa '' teriak kyuhyun sambil menyibak selimut yang menutupinya

''kyu jangan manja begini kau itu laki laki mana boleh frustasi sampai begini '' ujar hankyung sabar

''kalau patah hati ya patah hati memang namja tidak boleh patah hati '' pekik kyuhyun kesal dengan mata yang mulai ber kaca kaca

Hal itu membuwat hankyung dan heechul jadi gelagapan

''kyu bukan seperti itu maksud appa ,'' ujar hankyung gugup

''hiks appa tidak membantu pergi sana aku benci appa hiks '' isak kyuhyun sembari mulai melempar hankyung dengan bantal dan selimutnya

''a-aduh kyu jangan seperti ini sayang ,coba ceritakan dulu kenapa kau bisa patah hati '' timpal heechul yang juga terkena lemparan bantal kyuhyun

Jika begini caranya mereka serasa mempunyai anak yeoja yang tengah patah hati timbang anak namja

''hiks hiks dia lebih memilih orang itu hiks '' tangis kyuhyun sembari sesenggukan

''orang itu siapa kyu ? '' tanya heechul dan mulai dduduk di samping ranjang kyuhyun

''putri dari cina itu hiks hiks '' isak kyuhyun lagi

''putri dari cina ? kalu bicara yang jelas kyu umma dan appa tidak mengerti '' ujar heechul bingung

''huwe . . . umma menyebalkan hiks putri cina itu tunangan kibum ku hiks hiks '' tangis kyuhyun semakin kencang

Heechul dan hankyung hanya bisa saling pandang kemudian ketika otak mereka selesai menganalisa siapa kibum dan putri dari cina itu spontan mereka berteriak

''JANGAN BILANG JIKA KIBUM YANG KAU MAKSUD PUTRA MAHKOTA KOREA''

Saking kerasnya teriakan duo cho itu kyuhyun lansung menutup telinganya

''hiks kalian benar hiks '' isaknya pelan

''k-kalau begini kau sangat susah mendapat kannya kyu '' ujar hankyung

''aku sudah tau appa hiks appa tidak membantu '' isak kyuhyun

''hah . . . jika sudah seperti ini umma akan membantu mu mendapatkan putra mahkota itu '' ucap heechul sambil menghela nafas

''hiks jinjayo? ''tanya kyuhyun yang perlahan mulai berhenti menangis

''tentu untuk apa umma berbohong , appa mu juga akan membantumu benar kan hanie '' ucap heechul manis tapi mengandung ancaman

''eum terserah kalian saja '' ujar hankyung pasrah

''yeiyy yipe . . gomawo appa umma '' teriak kyuhyun yang berlari memeluk hankyung dan heechul seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru dari orang tuanya

*

*

00000 kihyunaiesme 00000

**Kamar putra mahkota**

Kibum yang dalam keadaan lelah sehabis dari acara pertemuan para pejabat langsung menuju kamarnya , ketika ia baru menutup pintu kamarnya pemandangan yang telah tersaji sukses membuwatnya jantungan

Bagaimana tidak jantungan jika ia melihat blue sky dengan memakai gaun tidur 20 cm di atas lutut dengan rambut biru lurus di gerai acak acakan sedang berbaring menyamping di atas kasurnya memamerkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus

''bumie . . . '' panggil kyuhyun dengan suara feminim di sertai desahan menggoda

''k.. .k ..kau b- bagaimana bisa '' ujar kibum gugup bahkan wajahnya sudah memerah maksimal

''bumie kemarilah '' rayu kyuhyun lembut nan menggoda

Dengan langkah gugup juga salting kibum menghampiri kyuhyun

Sret

Di tariknya kasar tubuh kibum hingga terduduk di ranjang kemudian ia duduk mengangkang di pangkuan kibum

''apa kau tidak merindukan ku bumie '' bisik kyuhyun perlahan di samping telinga kibum

''t-tidak '' ujar kibum sambil berusaha mengontrol diri

''jinjayoooo '' desah kyuhyun sengaja

Di elusnya dada kibum dengan gerakan sensual kemudian perlahan di kecupnya bibir kibum hingga membuwat kibum terlena dan menutp matanya berusaha menikmati

Tapi ada yang aneh kenapa ia tidak lagi merasakan bibir kyuhyun di bibirnya juga berat badan kyuhyun yang duduk di pangkuannya

Di bukanya kelopak matanya perlahan yang di lihatnya kini tidak ada siapapun di kamarnya , tidak juga blue sky dengan gaun tidur minimnya

''holy shit . . . , bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengahyalkannya '' umpat kibum dengan mengacak acak rambutnya hal baru yang di lakukannya belakangan ini ketika bayangan kyuhyun kembali hadir

Tanpa di ketahuinya kyuhyun terkikik pelan di samping jendela besar kamar kibum

''khu . . khu . . rasakan memang enak '' ujar kyuhyun pelan

**Misi pertama ; menggoda kibum complite**

**Misi kedua **

Ke esokan harinya seolah tidak terjadi apa apa kibum tetap menjalankan aktivitas putra mahkota tanpa kesalahan satu pun

Kini kibum tengah bersama krystal , raja yunho , permaisuri jaejoong , ibu suri sungmin , selir im yoona , pangeran pendamping changmin untuk minum teh bersama

''bagaimana hubungan mu dengan krystal hwangtaeja '' ujar ibu suri sungmin lembut

''hubungan kami baik baik saja ibu suri '' jawab kibum sopan

''baguslah jika hubungan kalian berdua baik baik saja '' ujar sungmin dengan senyum di bibirnya

Kibum yang tadinya hanya fokus pada ibu suri , sepersekian detik ia tmpak menamapilkan expresi kaget yang untungnya tidak di sadari siapapun

Apa yang di lihat kibum hingga tampak kaget?

Tentu karna ia kini melihat blue sky tengah berpakaian ala maid dengan rambut biru yang di ikat satu ke belakang sedang tersenyum menggoda padanya

''saranghae bumie '' ujar kyuhyun dengan gerakan bibir yang dapat di tangkap kibum

''-taeja hwangtaeja '' panggil ibu suri yang membuwat kibum tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada ibu suri juga yang lainnya kini menatapnya heran

''ye ibu suri '' jawab kibum sopan

''apa yang mengganggu fikiran mu hwangtaeja hingga kehilangan fokus '' tanya sungmin dengan nada kekhawatiran amat kentara

Bagaimana tidak khawatir jika kibum yang biasanya mampu membagi fokus pada sekelilingnya meski tengah melakukan hal lain kini tampak tidak fokus sama sekali

''mianhemida ibu suri sepertinya aku kurang enak badan , aku mohon undur diri terlebih dahulu '' ujar kibum pelan dan sempat melirik ke tempat kyuhyun berdiri dengan pakaian ala maid , kosong ia tidak lagi melihat kyuhyun dengan senyum menggodanya

''kalau begitu sebaiknya kau istirahat saja terlebih dahulu hwangtaeja '' ujar sungmin lembut

''kanshahamida ibu suri '' ujar kibum sembari menundukkan sedikit kepalanya meski seharusnya ia membungkuk 180 derajad akan tetapai siapa yang berani menegurnya bahkan teguran yang mulia raja tidak pernah di dengarkannya

Dengan langkah angkuh tnpa memperdulika tatapan khawatir permaisuri juga yang lainnya kibum melangkah angkuh dan penuh wibawa menuju kamarnya

''jika begini terus aku bisa masuk rumah sakit jiwa '' bisik kibum pelan hingga tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mendengarkannya

**Misi kedua ; membuwat kibum tidak berhenti memikirkannya complite**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Misi ketiga**

Bahkan kini di saat kibum tengah menghadiri pesta bangsawan ia melihat kyuhyun dengan gaun putih dan rambut di sanggul ke atas di tengah tengah banyak orang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya

''nomu nomu boghosipoyo '' ucap kyuhyun dengan perlahan

Ketika kyuhyun membalikkan badannya mulai melangkah pergi , refleks kibum berlari mengejarnya ,ia toleh kan kepalanya ke sekeliling

Hingga ia kembali menemukan blue sky tengah berbincang dengan seorang wanita , perlahan di tepuknya punggung blue sky

Akan tetapi ketika yeoja yang memiliki dandanan seperti blue sky yang tadi di lihatnya , adalah seorang yeja lain

''ah hwangtaeja ada perlu apa '' tanya yeoja itu sopan setelah membungkuk 180 derajad pada kibum

''hn '' jawab kibum datar dan tanpa perduli yeoja yang tadi di tepuknya kebingungan kibum segera melangkah pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan pesta yang baru separuh jalan

''Blue sky aku benar benar bisa gila karna mu '' ucap kibum pelan penuh ke frustasian karna hayalannya tentang kyuhyun semakin menjadi jadi

Tanpa ia ketahui jika hal itu bukan sekedar hayalannya melainkan blue sky yang sesungguhnya

**Misi ke tiga ; membuwat kibum frustasi karna merindukannya complite**

**TBC**

Annyong hyunie yang imut imut balik lagi # plak dilempar bakiak

He . . .. he . . updetnya cepetkan mana lagi ini sudah berusaha hyunie panjangin loh ampek 5000 words lebih jika masih kurang panjang hyunie minta maaf hyunie udah kehabisan ide sih mana tangan hyunie udah kriting

Dan untuk yang nunggu kelanjutan my love yakuza # pd banget ada yang nunggu

Ff itu mungkin belum bisa hyunie updet dulu soalnya hyunie lagi gak dapet ide

Akhir kata tolong review ajha deh 0-0

Kalok yang review banyak hyunie janji bakal updet cepet kok

Dan buwat silent reader tolong review dong jangan Cuma baca mulu tapi gak review

Thank to

Nae hunnie ; iya gak papa kok yang penting udah mau review ajha hyunie udah syukur , ini updetnya udah cepet kan?

Retno dewi 777 ; maaf ya kalok ide evil kyuhyun gak menarik sama sekali abis aku ngejar waktu biar cepet updet

FiWonKyu 0201 ; nhe sudah di lanjut moga sukak

Tinahudzaifah ; nhe sudah di lanjut chingu maaf kalok garing

Dona tan 144 ;he . .. he .. tuntutan cerita chingu , iya ini sudah berusaha aku panjangin kok

Leekyukie ; ini sudah aku lanjutin hyukie maaf yah kalok gak menarik

Cuttiekyu ; iya kyu emang manis kalok lagi sama kibum

Syifa sparkyu ; pemaksa yang manis , iya kyu emang saya buwat jadi uke chingu


	5. Dramus gay

DISCLAIMER ; mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluarga masing masing hyunie Cuma minjem nma ajha

SUMARRY ; akhirnya blue sky dan kibum telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan pernyataan cinta kibum yang sungguh gak elit banget , mereka membuat suatu rencana di vestival sekolah sm dan sj yang bertemakan dramus gay , apa rencana mereka sebenarnya ?

WARNING ; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ,YAOI ,KIHYUN , ff nhe terinspirasi dari kaito kidsnya detektif konan

* * *

**_Istana kerajaan_**

''permaisuri tiba '' teriak pelayan memberi taukan kedatangan jaejoong di depan kamar kibum

Setelah pintu tertutup , jaejoong yang kini memakai hanbook sutra berwarna hijau pucat berjalan pelan menghampiri ranjang king size kibum yang terletak di tengah ruangan

Mendengar suara lembut yang sangat di kenalnya , dengan perlahan kibum mulai terbangun dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap jaejoong di sampingnya

''umma , kenapa kau yang membangunkanku ?'' tanya kibum dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur

''sekali kali tidak apa kan '' ucap jaejoong dengan senyum lembut menenangkannya seperti biasa

''hn '' balas kibum

''ya sudah cepat mandi sana , dan pakai seragam barumu umma dan yang lainnya menunggu di ruang makan'' suruh jaejoong pelan

Yang langsung di turuti kibum , melihat kibum yang telah terbangun jaejoong memutuskan ikut menunggunya di ruang makan

0000 kihyunaiesme 0000

Kini kibum telah bergabung dengan anggota keluarganya sambil mengenakan seragam kebanggaan sm internasional high school

Jas berwarna putih dengan bordiran bintang segi 7 di sebelah kiri dadanya dan pin dengan tiga warna berbeda merah untuk kelas x emas untuk kelas lx dan biru untu kelas llx dasinya pun di sesuaikan dengan warna pin yang di kenakan kibum sendiri memakai pin dan dasi berwarna emas, kemeja hitam , celana putih (rok untuk putri),sepatu putih

Bisa di bilang jika seluruh siswa ~siswi sm lebih terlihat seperti exsecutif muda dari pada para pelajar tapi mengingat sang kepala sekolah yang nyentrik dan fashion nable itu tentu tak heran seragamnya saja seperti ini

Sm internasional high school adalah sekolah paling di incar sekorea ,karna sekolah ini sejak dulu telah di kenal mengeluarkan lulusan lulusan berbakat di berbagai bidang selain itu test masuk sekolah ini pun cukup ketat

Dan di tuntut memenuhi 3 syarat

1 . pintar di bidang akademik

2 . pintar di bidang non akademik

3 . sopan , dan mempunyai etika sekaligus tata bahasa yang baik

Jika kau merasa tidak memiliki salah satu syarat sekolah perfect ini maka jangan pernah berharap bisa terdaftar sebagai siswa~siswi dari sekolah membanggakan itu menyogok pun percuma , tapi kau juga tidak perlu khawatir jika berasal dari keliarga tidak mampu .Karna sm telah menyediakan fasilitas beasiswa dengan syarat harus masuk 50 besar peringkat sekolah

''hwangtaeja kenapa kau tidak menyentuh makanan mu sama sekali '' tanya sungmin cukup khawatir akan kesehatan cucuc kesayangannya

''bagaimana bisa aku makan jika harus semeja dengan hama '' ucap kibum datar meski semua orang pun tau jika nada yang di gunakannya adalah nada menyindir

'' hwangtaeja jaga ucapan mu '' desis yunho marah

''cih , bela saja terus selir kesayangan mu appa ,ibu suri aku undur diro terlebih dahulu ' ucap kibum dengan nada dingin sambil sekilas melempar tatapan meremehkan pada yoona dan changmin

''hwangtaeja '' teriak yunho murka

Tanpa perduli situasi yang mulai memanas akibat dirinya , dengan langkah angkuh kibum menuju mobil pribadinya

''keluar '' perintah kibum datar pada seorang namja paruh baya yang di tugaskan sebagai sopir pribadinya

''t-tapi hwangtaeja '' ucap sopir itu takut

''aku perintah kan kau keluar '' desis kibum tidak sabaran

Dengan langkah terburu buru sopir itu langsung turun dari mobil , dengan kasar kibum memasuki mobil itu dan mulai mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan 180 meter perjam meninggalkan seluruh bodyguard yang di perintahkan mengawalnya di belakang tertinggal sangat jauh

000000kihyunaiesme000000

Tanpa tujuan kibum terus mengemudikan mobil itu dengan kecepatan yang terus di tambahnya , jika mengingat pertengkarannya dengan sang appa emodi kibum semakin tidak stabil

''brengsek '' umpat kibum keras dengan memukul stir mobil melampiaskan amarahnya

''kenapa marah marah bumie ? '' tanya sebuah suara tiba tiba daria arah belakang kemudi

Kibum yang awalnya sempat kaget perlahan mulai merileks ketika mengetahui itu blue sky dengan sosok wanitanya memakai dress berwarna ungu lembut dan rambut tergerai lurus

''tidak ada '' jawab kibum tanpa menoleh karna ia yakin jika kyuhyun yang ada di belakang nya hanya sebatas hayalan

''kau itu cuek sekali sih padaku '' rengek kyuhyun manja , dan perlahan mulai duduk di pangkuan kibum dengan posisi mengangkang

''jangan menggangguku blue aku sedang menyetir '' ucap kibum perlahan mulai melembutkan suaranya

''tidak mau , blue kan kangen bumie '' bisik kyuhyun sambil memeluk leher kibum erat membuat dada palsunya yang entah kenapa terasa kenyal menghimpit dada kibum

Kibum yang masih meyakini ini hayalannya tidak banyak merespon , dan membiarkan kyuhyun berbuat sesuka hati

''kenapa kau selalu muncul di saat aku berusaha melupakan mu blue '' ucap kibum pelan mulai jujur pada perasaannya toh menurutnya tidak masalah jika mengatakan pada sosok wanita blue sky hayalannya

''memang kenapa bumie mau melupakan ku ? '' tanya kyuhyun yang kini telah menatap kibum dengan expresi senduhnya

Kibum yang mulai kehilangan fokus menyetir , segera menepikan mobilnya di jaln yang sangat sepi entah berada di mana

''aku takut jatuh cinta padamu blue '' ucap kibum pelan

''wae ? '' tanya kyuhyun

''karna kita sama sama namja ''

''memang kenapa toh cinta tak mengenal gender dan kesalahankan bumie ''

''mungkin ia jika aku bukanlah seorang putra mahkota '' ucap kibum yang kini memainkai rambut biru lurus kyuhyun

''apa kau tidak mau mempertahankan ku? ''

''apa yang perlu aku pertahankan jika kita bahkan belum saling mengenal '' ucap kibum

''tapi kau sudah berjanji untuk memberikan ku kesempatan agar aku bisa membuat mu mencintaiku ''ucap kyuhyun

''aku memang masih memberimu kesempatan akan hal itu '' ucap kibum dengan nada lembut yang jarang di gunakannya pada orang lain

''kalau begitu ayo kita kencan sekali lagi '' ucap kyuhyun yang berubah antusias

''bagaimana mau kencan jika kau hanya hayalanku '' ucap kibum sambil memutar bola matanya belum menyadari jika kyuhyun bukan sekedar hayalannya lagi

Tak

''aw '' teriak kibum pelan ketika merasakan sakit di kepalanya yang di pukul handphone

''masih menganggap aku hayalanmu heumh '' tanya kyuhyun sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada

''jadi kau blue sky yang asli '' ucap kibum sambil tetap meringis sakit

''tentu saja bodoh sekarang cepat jalankan mobil ini ke taman yang waktu itu kita datangi'' perintah kyuhyun kasar

''bagaimana aku mau menyetir jika kau masih duduk di pangkuanku ''ucap kibum yang mulai kembali datar

''cerewet sekali kau ini , sudah cepat jalan biar aku seperti ini '' ucap kyuhyun galak

Yang mau tidak mau di turuti kibum , dan membiarkan kyuhyun tetap memluk tubuhnya dengan posisi mengangkang

0000kihyunaiesme 00000

Begitu tiba di taman kota ,kibum segera memarkirkan mobilnya

''buka jas mu bumie '' perintah kyuhyun sembari membantu melepas jas kibum dengan posisi tetap duduk di pangkuan kibum

Dan menyemprotkan pewarna rambut , kembali membuat rambut hitam legam kibum menjadi blonde yang entah ia dapat dari mana , dengan telaten di gulungnya kemeja hitam kibum hingga sebatas lengan dan mengacak acak rambut kibum

''nah sekarang kita siap pergi berkencan '' teriak kyuhyun penuh semangat begitu keluar dari mobil kibum

''kalau jalan pelan pelan blue nanti high hils mu patah lagi '' ucap kibum memperingati kyuhyun akan kejadian pada waktu kencan pertama mereka

Mendengar peringatan dari kibum mau tidak mau kyuhyun mulai memelankan langkahnya

''bumie untuk kencan kita yang kedua ini bagaimana jika kita naik sepeda '' tawar kyuhyun begitu melihat beberapa pasangan menaiki sepeda sambil membonceng kekasihnya

''hn'' gumam kibum yang sepertinya setuju

''yeiyh '' pekik kyuhyun girang sembari menarik tangan kibum menuju tempat penyewaan sepeda

''ajhussi aku sewa sepedanya satu yah '' ucap kyuhyun pada ajhussi penjaga sewaan sepeda

''ah tentu nona harga sewanya 10 .000 won saja , nona juga harus menyertakan kartu idenitas'' ucap ajhusssi itu ramah

''e-eh harus pakai identitas yah ajhussi ''ucap kyuhyun kaget yang di tanggapi anggukan oleh ajhussi itu

''bumie berikan identitasmu '' bisik kyuhyun pelan pada kibum

''kau mau aku ketauan sebagai hwangtaeja '' balas kibum sambil berbisik juga

''lebih tidak mungkin jika aku yang memberikan identitas ku bumie bisa bisa mereka jantungan '' bisik kibum sambil tetap tersenyum ramah pada beberapa orang yang melihat ke arah mereka

Bagimana tidak melihat ke arah mereka jika ada pasangan yang sangat tampan dan cantik bergandengan tangan mesra

''ajhussi kami lupa membawa kartu identitas bagaimana jika kami tukar barang jaminannya dengan jam ini '' tawar kibum sambil menyodorkan jam tanagn merek rolex seharga 7.500.000 won ( setara dengan 75 juta ) tentu saja ajhussi itu tanpa basa basi lagi langsung mengiyakannya begitu kibum menawari barang jaminan semahal itu

''kenapa bukan kau yang di depan ? '' tanya kibum yang kini telah memegang sepeda perempuan yang ada rantangnya

''kau lupa jika saat ini aku menyamar menjadi wanita tentu akan terlihat aneh bumie '' jawab kyuhyun santai sambil menyamankan posisinya di boncengan

''ck '' decak kibum malas dan mulai menaiki sepeda itu

''bisa lebih cepat tidak bumie ,kau itu sorang namja bukan sih tenagamu lemah sekali '' ucap kyuhyun sinis

''berisik , kau fikir aku pernah membonceng yeoja jadi jadian seberat dirimu '' ucap kibum kesal dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya lumayan cepat

''nah kalau begini kan enak '' ucap kyuhyun yang mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang kibum

Ketika sepeda yang di naikinya mendekati turunan , kibum menekan rem sepeda itu lumayan keras

Tek

Tek

Tek

Dengan brutal dan bernafsu kibum menekan rem itu , tapi tetap saja sepeda itu melaju dengan kecepatan tetap padahal jalan menurun sudah hampir dekat

Setelah menenangkan diri dan menghela nafas pasrah begitu yakin rem sepeda tak tau diri ini blong , dengan nada lembut kibum bertanya pada kyuhyun

''kyu aku punya berita baik dan buruk kau mau yang mana dulu ? ''

Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk tubuh kibum mendongak

''kabar baik dulu bumie '' ucapnya manja

''kabar baiknya kita akan tetap berpelukan '' –sampai akhirat lanjut kibum dalam hati

''fiuh . . dan berita buruknya rem sepeda ini bloong '' ucap kibum setelah menghela nafas berusaha tetap santai

''MWO'' teriak kyuhyun keras mulai merasa panik

Ini nih tidak enaknya jadi penumpang dari pada yang nyetir karna mereka adalah orang terakhir yang tau akn ketidak beresan pada kendaraan

''jangan bercanda kim kibum '' bentak kyuhyun apalagi setelah melihat jalan menurun yang semakin dekat

''di saat seperti ini bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bercanda '' ucap kibum masih mempertahankan nada datar meski dalam hatinya ia sudah berteriak ketakutan

''bersiaplah menemui ajal kita 1 2 **3** '' lanjut kibum dan mulai menghitung

''HWA UMMA . . '' teriak kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya di pinggang kibum dan memejam kan matanya erat ketakutan

Srash

Tanpa bisa di kontrol sepeda itu melaju dengan begitu cepatnya mulai melewati beberapa pusat perbelanjaan

''MINGGIR AJHUMMA ,MINGGIR WOI ,MINGGIR '' teriak kyuhyun semakin kencang ketika sepeda mereka aksn mengenai ajhumma yang berhenti di tengah jalan karna panik

''AH '' teriak ajhumma itu mulai panik

Srash

Dengan efek slowmotion kibum berhasil melewati ajhumma itu namun kaki kyuhyun yang tidak bisa diam mengenai tubuh sang ajhumma yang langsung berputar dan terjatuh tidak elitnya

''MIAN AJHUMMA '' teriak kibum kali ini dari kejauhan

''BUMIE BLUE DAPET APEL LOH BUMIE MAU TIDAK '' teriak kyuhyun tanpa perduli situasi menyodorkan apel yang sempat di tangkapnya ketika menabrak ajhumma tadi

''AH KAU GILA BLUE '' teriak kibum frustasi ketika ia harus berada dalam situasi tidak elit bersama kyuhyun yang tidak sadar situasi hidup dan mati sempat sematnya menawarkan apel padanya

Bukannya melambat sepeda itu malah semakin cepat , hingga jalan yang mereka lewati ada belokan ke kanan dan kiri kibum yang mulai ikut ikutan sarap tetap memegang stir sepeda lurus dan menuju pohon oak di depannya

''BLUE SEBELUM AKU MATI , MAUKAH KAU JADI KEKASIH KU '' teriak kibum ooc

''MESKI PERNYATAAN CINTAMU GAK ELIT BANGET BUMIE , AKU MAU '' balas kyuhyun dengan teriakan alay

''TUHAN PERSATUKAN KAMI . .'' teriak mereka bersamaan dan mulai memejamkan mata pasrah

Bruak

Dengan tidak elitnya mereka menabrak pohon oak , apalagi libum yang jatuh tertiban sepeda setelah dengan luka di dahinya sebagai kenang kenangan

''a-aw '' ringis kibum kesakitan

''bumie tolong blue '' panggil blue dengan suara yang tampak sedikit jauh darinya

''kau dimana blue '' teriak kibum cukup khawatir

''di atas mu bumie '' balas kyuhyun

Perlahan kibum mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk menemukan kyuhyun yang kini berada di atas pohon dengan expresi memelas

''bagaimana kau bisa ada di atas sana blue? '' tanya kibum bingung

''mana aku tau , huweh bumie blue takut jatuh '' ucap kyuhyun sok takut dengan wajah yang sudah mulai mewek meski dalam hati ia senang terlempar ke ats pohon

''lompatlah blue , aku kan menahan mu '' bujuk kibum lembut dan mengangkat tangannya bersiap menangkap kyuhyun

Sambil memejamkan mata dan memasang expresi takut takut ala wanita lemah kyuhyun menjatuhkan diri pada kibum yang telah siaga menangkapnya

Brukk

''aduh lama lama bisa remuk juga pinggangku '' ringis kibum ketika berhasil menangkap kyuhyun tapi tidak bisa menahan berat badan kyuhyun dan membuat mereka jatuh bersama ke tanah dengan posisi kibum di bawah

''m-mian bumie kau tidak apa apa kan '' ucap kyuhyun sembari membantu kibum berdiri

''aku tidak apa apa '' ucap kibum berusaha menenangkan meski kenyataanya punggung dan seluruh badannya sakit semua

Hari itu adalah hari yang meski membuat mereka terluka , adalah hari terbaik sepanjang mereka hidup , bahkan kibum yang di omeli appanya pun diam saja tidak mendengarkan

**Misi ke 4 (terakhir ); mendapat pernyataan cinta kibum complite**

* * *

**Sm internasional high school**

Ini adalah hari kedua kibum bersekolah di sm , setelah sebelumnya membuat para siswauke dan siswi histeris , kini ia tengah mendengarkan penjelasan guru matematika tentang logaritma , meski sebagian murid tengah tertidur pulas guru itu tetap menerangkan tanpa terganggu sedikit pun

Karna sm memang membebaskan muridnya bertingkah seenaknya di kesal asal jangan sampai di luar batas dan peringkat kelas yang mereka peroleh tetap stabil

Drttt

Getaran pelan di skau celananya membuat konsentrasi kibum sedikit terganggu, ia ambil secara perlahan hp nya dan melihat satu pesan dari blue sky yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya 3 hari lalu

Baby blue

Dengan memeutar bola matanya malas mengetahui nama kontaknya di ubah kibum membuka pesan itu

From ; baby blue

Subjek ; aku merindukanmu

Objek ; aku ingin kita bertemu?

To ; baby blue

Subjek ; hn

Objek ; odiga ?

Balas kibum cepat dan singkat

Drttt

From ; baby blue

Subjek ; kau menyebalkan #pout

Objek ; di restoran itali sepulang sekolah ruang vvip no 7

To ; baby blue

Subjek ; memang

Objek ; jangan poutkan bibirmu kau minta ku cium yah ? baiklah aku akn datang

From ; baby blue

Subjek ; terserah kau saja

Objek ; mesum # malu , aku tunggu saranghe

To ; baby blue

Subjek ;hn

Objek ; aku belajar darimu , saranghe

Balas kibum yang tanpa di ketahui siapapun tersenyum kecil mengingat tingkah mengemaskan blue sky , tapi tunggu dulu jika mereka bertemu sehabis pulang sekolah itu berarti blue sky juga akn memakai seragam sepertinya kan ?

**Restoran itali ,pukul 6 malam**

Dengan langkah sedikit terburu buru kibum memasuki restoran itu , setelah di antar pelayan ke ruangvvvip no 7 , perlahan ia buka pintu di depannya

Tapi yang di lihatnya saat ini adalah seorang pemuda tampan dengan seragam sekolah yang ia ketahui dari sj

''kau siapa? ''tanya kibum datar

''ck aku blue bumie ''ucap pemuda itu angkuh , gak ada manis manisnya sama sekali ketika menjadi wanita dan blue sky

''hn '' tanggap kibum dan mulai mendudukan dirinya di kursi depan kyuhyun

''kenapa? Kau kaget melihat wujud asliku atau karna aku murid sj internasional high school '' tanya kyuhyun santai

Sj internasional high school adalah rival abadi sm internasional high school sejak beberapa tahun pergantian pemilik , seragam sj sangat kontras dengan sm , dengan jas biru dan lambang runani kuno di dada sebelah kanan

berbeda dengan sm yang memiliki pin di dada sebelah kanan untuk mengetahui identitas siswa di sj tanda pengenal adalah sebuah gelang yang di desain khusus dan terukir nama masing masing siswa siswinya berwarna blue saphire

untuk menegetahui mereka berada di tingkat berapa adalah dengan melihat ukiran warna gelang , warna merah untuk kelas x , warna biru untuk kelas lx , warna dasar biru dengan ukiran nama berwarna merah juga dasi garis garis biru merah

dan sj adalah sekolah tempat para kingka dan yokai sekolah berkumpul , mereka kebanyakan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan yang tidak bisa di atur , tapi jika mereka sudah terdaftar sebagai murid sj dengan keamanan ketat dan pelajaran tatak rama tinggi seluruh murid itu akan berubah 180 derajad menjadi murid sopan dan keangkuhan terlihat jelas dari cara mereka berjalan

mereka juga akan berubah patuh pada orang tua , dan jika mereka masih mengenakan seragam sj maka mereka boleh bersikap bebas dan layaknya murid murid nakal berprestasi keramahan dan kesopanan mereka jika memakai seragam hanya di khususkan untuk orang tua dan bagi mereka yang tidak mematuhi peraturan akan ada hukuman tersendiri dari sj

''sebenarnya ia , tapi aku lebih kaget lagi melihat tingkah mu yang tidak ada manis manisnya '' ucap kibum datar

''dari dulu tingkah ku memang seperti ini bumie , kau saja yang baru tau '' ucap kyuhyun taidak tau sopan santun

''hn ''

''hei bumie ,apa wanita sialan itu masih ada di rumahmu? '' tanya kyuhyun dengan mimik muka yang berubah menjadi serius

''tentu , memang kau ada perlu apa dengannya '' tanya kibum dngan satu alis terangkat bingung

''ck , jika ia ada dirumahmu berarti waktu bertemu kita hanya sebentar '' decak kyuhyun kesal

''bukankah kita masih bisa bertemu lagi di acara vestival sekolah '' tanggap kibum

''vestival sekolah? Kau lupa yah jika sekolah kita itu berbeda '' ucap kyuhyun sinis

''kemana saja kau selama ini blue ?,apa kau lupa jika vestival antara sm dan sj menjadi satu dan pesta itu juga di nantikan seluruh orang yang ingin tau , drama musikal perpaduan sj dan sm '' jelas kibum sambil memberi pandangan meremehkan

''ish aku lupa , lalu apa kau ingin ikut drama musical itu?''

''bukan aku tapi kita ''

''kita? Maaf saja aku tidak mau ikut drama musical menyusahkan itu bahkan tahun lalu saja aku tidak datang ke acara vestival itu '' tolak kyuhyun dengan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali

''apa kau tidak tau jika drama musical kali ini bertema gay ? '' ucap kibum dengan seringai yang mulai muncul di bibirnya

''ah . . aku mengerti sekarang maksudmu '' ucap kyuhyun yang baru mengerti dengan seringai kibum dan mulai ikut menyeringai juga

Khu . . khu . . sepertinya mereka bermaksud membuat kaum gay populer di kalangan masyarakat korea , dan ku beri tau satu rahasia kecil mengapa sm dan sj yang rival bisa mengusulkan vestival dramus bertema gay yang tentunya akan di tolak masyarakat korea? Itu karna kepala sekolah sm lee taemin dan kepala sekolah sm choi minho diam diam menjalin hubungan

0000kihyunaiesme0000

Akhirnya vestival bertema dramus yang mengusung tema gay , sempat di tolak beberapa masyarakat korea , tapi pada akhinya drama itu dapat di terima masyarakat yang penasaran oleh acting hwangtaeja mereka kim kibum yang menjadi peran utama dalam dramus kali ini juga yang menjadi pasangannya adalah cho kyuhyun putra tunggal bangsawan cho

Kalau para pemeran utama pasangan gay adalah mereka siapa yang berani menolak ? meski sempat terhalang kendala oleh pihak kerajaan yang tidak setuju namun entah bagaimana duo kepala sekolah dapat membungkam mulut mereka semua

**Vestival **

Vestival kali ini di adakan di halaman sm , dengan hanya mengundang 3000 orang orang tua murid sm dan sj , acara ini juga akn di liput awak media yang akn menyiarkan langsung drama paling venomenal dengan tema gay

Krettt

Ketika kain penutup panggung telah di buka , sontak membuat suasana bising di sekitar menjadi hening , pemandangan yang mereka lihat cukup membuat tidak ada siapapun yang ingin berbicara

Di atas panggung megah sm dan sj , seorang pemuda yang mereka ketaui sebagai putra mahkota memakai hanbook sutra berwarna biru khas pakaian kerajaan yang biasa di pakai para putra mahkota jaman dulu

''hwangtaeja anda mau kemana? Di luar sangat berbahaya hamba takut anda terluka '' ucap seorang pelayan pada kibum yang kini dengan pelan menuruni panggung menuju kearah kuda berwarna hitam legam

''aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar , kau tenang saja aku bisa menjaga diri '' ucap kibum datar dan mulai menaiki kuda di depannya

''tapi hwangtaeja''

''kau berani padaku '' ucap kibum mengintimidasi

''ampuni hamba yang telah lancang hwangtaeja , hamba tidak berani '' ucap pelayan itu dengan membungkukkan badan takut

Dengan itu tanpa perduli situasi kibum menjalankan kudanya ke arah , bagian belakang sekolah yang sama luasnya ,kontan penonton yang terbawa suasana berdiri dan mengejar kibum kini mereka semua telah sampai di halaman belakang sekolah yang juga telah di sediakan kursi segera mereka menempati kursi dengan teratur tidak ingin mengganggu jalannya drama live

Kembali pada kibum yang kini telah turun dari kudanya dan duduk menyandar pada pohon oak

''siapa kau '' ucap sebuah suara angkuh dari belakang kibum

''aku yang bertanya siapa kau ? '' ucap kibum datar

''lancang kau tidak tau siapa aku? Aku adalah cenayang silla yang agung '' ucap pemuda itu dengan hanbook sutra berwarna merah

''kau fikir aku perduli '' tantang kibum

''KAU , apa kau mau di hukum gantung karna berbicara tidak sopan padaku '' teriak pemuda di depannya marah

''di hukum gantung ? aku juga bisa menghukum gantung dirimu '' ucap kibum tenang tanpa perduli pemuda di depannya telah berwajah merah menahan amarah

''kau fikir kau siapa '' bentak pemuda yang mengaku dirinya cenayang silla

''aku? Aku putra mahkota goguryeo ''

Ucapan kibum yang terlihat tenang membuat tubuh pemuda itu menegang seketika , dan membuka sarung pedang di tangannya

''sarungkan pedangmu aku tidak ingin bertarung '' perintah kibum ketika melihat pemuda itu menodongkan pedang kearahnya

''kau fikir aku mau menurutimu '' teriak kyuhyun dengan tetap mengacungkan pedangnya

Sratt

Dengan santai kibum melempar pedang miliknya ke arah kyuhyun yang dengan refleks bagus bisa menangkapnya , seoalh memberi tau jika ia tidak minat bertarung

''duduklah bersamaku di sini anggap saja kita bukan musuh , lagipula pedang milikku ada pada mu '' ujar kibum tenang

Dengan ragu ragu pemuda itu duduk di samping kibum yang telah memejamkan mata , mencoba santai pemuda itu ikut memejamkan mata menik mati dinginnya udara malam

''siapa nama mu '' tanya kibum membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu

''cho kyuhyun , kau?'' ungkap pemuda yang ternyata kyuhyun sambil menatap kibum yang berada tepat di sampingnya

''kim kibum '' jawab kibum singkat

''kenapa kau memberikan pedangmu padaku , apa kau tidak takut aku bunuh ? '' tanya kyuhyun cukup penasaran

''aku percaya padamu '' ucap kibum pelan dan tegas

''percaya padaku ? ha . .ha . . jika kau percaya pada orang yang jelas jelas musuhmu kau itu sunggu naif hwangtaeja '' tawa kyuhyun sinis

''memang kenapa , lagipula hatiku mengatakan kau tidak akan menbunuhku ''

Kyuhyun yang mendengar nada keyakinan dari putra mahkota di sebelahnya sontak menatap tajam putra mahkota di depannya

Dan sebuah penglihatan masa depan terlihat di matanya yang mulai mengosong , dengan segera latar belakang suasana kembali berubah dengan penglihatn kyuhyun , mereka kembali ke atas panggung

''hwangtaeja meski aku tidak bisa merasakan perasaanmu tetapi aku bisa meminjamkan kenahagianku padamu '' ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum kesedihan

''jangan menatap ku seperti itu kyu , semua akan baik baik saja '' ucap kibum yang kini membawa kyuhyun kedekapannya

''bagaimana bisa kau bilang semua baik baik saja jika pada akhirnya , kau harus menikahi putri china itu '' ucap kyuhyun lirih di dada kibum tapi dapat terdengar oleh semua penonton karna keheningan yang tercipta

'' kalau begitu aku pastikan jiwa dan raga ku hanya milikmu '' tegas kibum

''aku takut bumie sangat takut kehilanganmu , aku takut kau jatuh cinta pada putri china itu aku bisa melihatnya sangat jelas bumie kau akan membunuhku suatu saat nanti ketika perang antara silla dan gugoryeo terjadi '' tangis kyuhyun pelan

''aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu kyu percayalah cintaku terlalu besar untuk mu '' ucap kibum sambil menyatukan kening mereka

Kyuhyun hanya tetap terisak didada kibum , karana penglihatan yang di milikinya selalu tepat , pada akhirnya kibum akan membunuhnya ketika perang antara silla dan goguryeo terjadi

Latar belakang kembali berubah , dengan pesta pernikahan hwangtaeja dan putri china yang di perankan krystal , setelah pesta berakhir latar belakng suasana kini berada di kamar kibum

''hwangtaeja apa ada yang bisa kubantu '' tawar krystal dengan nada lembut sambil memegang tangan kibum

''jauhkan tangan kotormu dariku , sampai kapan pun aku tidak akn pernah menyentuhmu '' tepis kibum kasar yang membuat beberapa penonton terpekik kaget

''hwangtaeja '' panggil krystal tidak percaya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya

''ada apa denganmu , kenapa kau tidak ingin menyentuhku '' tanya krystal sedih

''karna hatiku telah di milki orang lain '' ucap kibum datar

''siapa ? siapa wanita yang telah merebut hatimu hwangtaeja '' tanya krystal denagn isak tangis yang semakin tidak bisa ditahannya

''aku tidak pernah mengatakan jika orang yang merebut hatiku adalah seorang wanita '' ucap kibum santai

Hal itu membuat krystal sedikit bingung , jika bukan wanita lalu siapa? Tidak mungkin pria kan

''aku mencintai pria '' ucap kibum yang membuat mata krystal terbelalak terkejut

''hwangtaeja bagaiman bisa kau menjalin cinta terlarang dan terkutuk seperti itu ''pekik krystal tidak terima

''ketika cinta tidak mengenal jenis kelamin maka cinta itu tidak akan pernah terlarang ''

''tapi kau salah hwangtaeja bagaimana mungkin kau mencintai seorang pria , kau itu putra mahkota jika kau mengatakan mencintai seorang gadis aku masih bisa terima tapi ini kau mengatakan kau mencintai seorang pria aku tidak bisa menerimanya hwangtaeja '' teriak krystal

''kau fikir aku perduli '' jawab kibum tenang

''apa bagusnya pria itu dimatamu dari pada aku , aku jauh lebih cantik , sempurna dan yang paling penting aku bisa memberikan mu keturunan'' teriak krystal yang mulai frustasi

''karna aku mencintainya , tidak perduli jika ia seorang lelaki sekalipun aku tetap akn mencintainya bahkan jika ia seorang wanita rasa cintaku padanya tidak akn berkurang sedikitpun , kau yang tidak pernah mengenal cinta bagaimana mungkin bisa tau ketulusan cinta kami '' jelas kibu dengan nada marah

''aku tau hwangtaeja aku tau rasa tulus cinta karna aku mencintaimu '' ucap krystal lirih

''aku tidak bisa mencintaimu krystal , ingat baik baik ucapan ku '' ujar kibum dengan nada marah meninggalkan krystal yang tengah terisak di malam pertama mereka sendiri

Para penonton yang melihat itu mulai ikut terbawa suasana dan meneteskan air mata kesedihan mereka semua mulai menyalahkan kibum dan kyuhyun yang jatuh cinta hingga membuat putri sebaik krystal terisak pilu

Suasana kembali berubah kali ini , suasana di medan perang dengan kibum yang telah mengenakan pakaian perang dengan jubah biru kebesaran gugoryeo

''menyerahlah hwangtaeja kau tidak akn bisa menang melawanku '' ucap jendral silla yang di perankan choi siwon

''jangan banyak omong kau choi serang mereka '' teriak kibum sambil mengeluarkan pedang yang mirip dengan aslinya di ikuti para prajurit gugoryeo dan silla

Trang

Trang

Trang

Dengan sangat lihai mereka semua bertarung ,dan membuat penonton dag dig dug dengan pedang yang mirip aslinya

Crash

Semburan darah dari para prajurit yang terkena pedang membuat para penonton terpekik kaget hinga tidak dapat menggerakkan tubhnya saking takutnya

''sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua hwangtaeja '' seringai siwon di tengah tengah luka parahnya

''yah kau benar jendral choi , kalau begitu mari kita berperang sampai akhir'' balas kibum yang keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan siwon bahkan muka putih kibum telah ternoda banyak darah

''HYA . . '' dengan tenaga dan semua tehnik berpedang yang mereka ketahui , demi peperangan menentukan gugeryo dan silla ini adalah pertarungan terakhir mereka untuk mencapai kemenangan

Secara cepat mereka berlari

Trang

Kibum dan siwon seolah tengah berperang melawan musuh sungguhan , dengan gerakan cepat siwon menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah kibum yang secara refleks menangkisnya

Trang

Pedang mereka kembali teradu dan secara bersamaan melukai pipi masing masing lawan , tanpa perduli akn lukanya mereka kembali bertarung dan sesekali bersalto menghindari lawan hingga tanpa di sengaja kibum kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuat siwon dengan mudah membaca pertahanannya yang lemah

Sambil menutup mata terakhir kibum pasrah

Sratt

Brukk

'' KYUHYUN '' teriak siwon ketika menyadari jika pedang nya bukan menembus dada kibum melainkan kyuhyun cenayang yang telah di anggap adik olehnya

Teriakan siwon membuat kibum dengan cepat membuka matanya dan melihat kyuhyun kini terbering di pelukannya dengan pedang menembus punggung tepat ke jantungnya

''KYU KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI '' teriak kibum dengan air mata yang telah mengalir di matanya

''stt jangan menangis bumie ,aku mencintaimu lebih baik aku tertusuk pedang si siwon-hyung dari pada dirumu hah . . hah .. '' lirih kyuhyun

''kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku kyu ku mohon aku mencintaimu , kenapa kau melakukannya kyu aku tidak akan sanggup menghunuskan pedang padamu '' isak kibum menyedihkan

''a-aku tau k-kau sangat mencintaiku , tapi aku tidak ingin kau m-mati di tangan orang yang sudah aku anggap hyung ku '' ucap kyuhyun lirih dengan nada terputus putus

''kau bodoh kyu bagaiman bisa kau merelakan nyawamu untuk musuh kita '' teriak siwon bercampur tangisan kesedihan

''k-karna aku mencintainya hyung '' lirih kyuhyun sambil melempar senyum pada siwon

''jangan banyak bicara kyu , aku akn membawamu pada tabib '' bentak kibum sambil mulai berdiri menggendong kyuhyun di pelukannya

''berhenti bumie , p-percuma aku tidak akn tertolong , untuk terakhir kalinya m-maukah kau menciumku '' ucap kyuhyun terbata bata dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah di dada kibum

''aku akan mencium mu kyu tapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku '' bisik kibum dengan suara yang sungguh menyayat

Di ciumnya bibir kyuhyun yang penuh darah dengan lembut , dan memagut bibir atas dan bawah kyuhyun di sela sela isak tangisnya , setelah cukup lama kibum menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap kyuhyun

''a-aku bahagia b-bisa mencintaimu bumie , kumohon j-jangan membenci siwon hyung sarangheyo '' ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum lembut untuk yang terakhir kalinya

''KYU KUMOHON BUKA MATAMU KYU KUMOHON JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU , kumohon buka matamu kyu aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu '' teriak kibum yang mulai melemah denagn air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya

Di dekapnya tubuh tak bernyawa kyuhyun erat , dan perlahan tirai panggung tertutup , isak tangis kesedihan di mana mana para masyarakat korea yang awalnya membenci drama gay ini menjadi begitu terharu melihat begitu besarnya cinta kyuhyun dan kibum

Dan malam itu adlah malam paling bersejarah karna masyarakat korea mulai membuka mata untuk melihat ketulusan cinta kaum gay , dan rencana kibum juga kyuhyun berhasil dengan sukses

TBC

Annyong mian jika drama sama misi terakhirnya gak seru pakek banget :(

Hyunie apdet cepetkan? Ini semua gara gara review dari kalian yang bikin hyunie seneng dan langsung dapet ide buat lanjutin ff

He . . he . . meski sempet di marahin umma dan appa karna bolak balik warnet demi bisa publish gak pha pha deh

Dan untuk kalian silent reader hyunie mohon dong sekali kali tobat napa , hargai karya orang lain dengan satu review heran deh yang liat udah hampir mendekati 3000 lebih tapi yang review gak sampek seperempatnya , hyunie Cuma bisa geleng geleng kepala ajah buat kalian

Dan tolong berikan kritik dan sarannya , juga kasih tau apa tulisan hyunie udah mulai ada perubahan or gak ?

Akhir kata tolong review , karna dengan mereview hyunie tau siapa ajha yang nunggu ff nhe dan bikin hyunie semangat nulisnya di tengah tengah kesibukan hyunie sebagai anak sma jurusan ipa 0-0

Thanks to

Guest ; kibum emang lagi galau berat chingu

Yulie choi ;thu misi terakhirnya udah hyunie kasih , makasih sudah mau nunggu

BunnyKyunie ; iya kyu masih sekolah , bumie juga masih sekolah cuman hyunie pisain sekolahnya kyu kalok bum di sm maka kyu sj ,nhe sudah di lanjut makasih idenya

Babysnowers ; makasih udah suka kihyun dan bilang cerita abal abal ini bagus

Chocosnow ; kalok gak parah bukan kyu mah chingu ;) , tenang ajha balas dendamnya kyu ke krystal masih tetap berlanjut kok , kalok itu hyunie gak bisa jawab liat ajah gmn klnjtnnya nhe cerita

Guest ; nhe sudah di lanjut semoga chingu suka

Dera elf ;mungkin ha . . ha . . ;) , iya tuh mereka udah pacaran maaf jika alur ceritanya kecepetan

Changmin loppie ; makasih udah bilang keren chingu , nhe udah di lanjut , moment kihyunnya juga sudah hyunie perbanyak

Leekyukie ; nhe dah di lanjut kyukie moga sukak yah :D

FiWonkyu ;wah . . ada pendukung rencana chulie nih . . ha . .ha . . mari kita sama sama rebut kibum

Auegesteca ; makasih udah bilang lucu , thu misi terakhir buat dapetin kibum mian kalok aneh banget yah chingu

Lullaby dick ; iya chingu gak papa , berkat sran chingu juga aku udah belajar sedikit sedikit memperbaiki cerita ini , ohya mohon kritik dan sarannya lagi yah chingu apa tulisan ku udah ada perubahan ?

Retno dewi 777 ; nhe sudah di lanjut

Hyunsparkyu ; sengaja di buat kayak hantu chingu :D

Cuttiekyu ; he . .he . . makasih udh blng ide hyunie daebak , iya itu ide dari chulie hyunie lupa bilang

Dona tan 144 ; nhe sudah di lanjut moga suka chingu

Syifa sparkyu ; nhe sudah di lanjut moga suka


	6. sm internasional high school

Disclaimer ; mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluarga masing masing hyunie Cuma minjem nama ajha ,cerita ini terinspirasi dari kaito kidsnya detektif konan sedangkan cerita ini murni milik hyunie

Sumarry ; mengikuti pertukaran pelajar yang di adakan duo kepala sekolah membuat kyuhyun mau tidak mau harus pindah ke sm internasional high school lebih parahnya sekolah itu adalah musuh bebuyutannya sendiri , juga suatau hal yang membuatnya menangis dan memutuskan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan kibum

Warning ; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ,YAOI , KIHYUN

Ps ; hyunie lupa bilang jika ada kesalahan di ch kemarin yang menyebutkan jika ukiran nama berwarna biru di gelang khusus kelas xl sj seharusnya ukiran namanya berwarna emas dengan dasar biru , dan buwat yang gak suka tolong gak sah bash hyunie yah karana menaikkan rate dan membuat adegan yang sekranya membuat kalian mual

* * *

Rencana yang di lakukan kihyun couple kali ini sukses besar dan membuat masyarakat korea sedikit demi sedikit mulai bisa menerima hubungan kaum gay , kini mereka berdua telah berada di ruang kepala sekolah sm internasional high school taemin juga kepala sekolah sj internasional high school minho

'' ada apa kalian memanggil kami ke sm '' tanya kyuhyun angkuh

Pertanyaan kyuhyun membuat taemin dan minho saling pandang

''eum begini kyuhyun-shi kami berdua berencana melakukan pertukaran pelajar yang berbeda dari tahun tahun sebelumnya '' ucap minho ragu

''lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami berdua ?'' tanya kibum kali ini

Sambil menghembuskan nafas perlahan berusaha terlihat tenang minho menjelaskan

''kami berniat melakukan pertukaran pelajar dengan mengikut sertakan kyuhyun-shi dan karna kami telah tau status hubungan kalian maka kami putuskan memberi taumu juga hwangtaeja '' ucap minho

Sontak setelah mendengar penjelasan yang di buat minho expresi datar kibum menghilang terganti dengan expresi marah dengan tatapan tajam yang sungguh membuat mereka semua kecuali kyuhyun yang ada di ruangan itu berkeringat dingin

''apa . makasud . kalian ?'' desis nya penuh penekanan

''j-jangan marah dulu hwangtaeja kami tidak akan mengirim kyuhyun-shi ke luar negri seperti seharusnya pertukaran pelajar , kami justru akan mengirim kyuhyun-shi untuk bersekolah di sm '' ungkap taemin cepat dan gugup

''Mwo? '' teriak kyuhyun kaget

''benar kyuhyun-shi kami akan memindahkan sekolah mu ke sm '' tambah minho setelah mendengar teriakan kaget kyuhyun

''Yah .. , apa maksud kalian sebenarnya kenapa harus aku? Bukankah masih banyak siswa atau siswi di sj yang bisa kalian pilih '' teriak kyuhyun marah bahkan saking marahnya ia sampai bangkit dari kursi dan menarik kerah kemeja minho juga taemin

''k-kyuhyun-shi d-dengar kami berbicara dulu '' sanggah mereka bersamaan dengan gagap dan takut

''mendengarkan kalian? Bagian mananya yang harus aku dengarkan jika aku harus bersekolah di sm yang jelas jelas musuh bebuyutan sj , dan yang paling penting pertemuan terakhir ku dengan sm berhasil membuat sebagian murid sm masuk rumah sakit BODOH '' bentak kyuhyun kasar sembari mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja taemi dan minho

''duduklah dulu kyu tenangkan dirimu , dan dengarkan penjelasan mereka '' ucap kibum datar dan berwibawa

Yang langsung di turuti kyuhyun dengan melepas cengkramannya pelan lantas kembali duduk di kursi dengan expresi marah yang masih belum bisa di sembunyikannya

''terimak kasih hwangtaeja , dan kyuhyun-shi kami memilih mu juga ada alasannya , kami berdua telah memberikan pengumuman pada siswa dan siswi sm maupun sj untuk acara pertukaran pelajar yang kami adakan dan hasilnya semua murid sj memilihmu untuk mewakili mereka dan salah seorang siswa di sm yang akan menggantikan mu '' jelas minho

''pengumuman ? pengumuman apa yang kalian maksud aku merasa tidak pernah mendengar kalian memberi pengumuman '' ucap kyuhyun sedikit bingung

''pengumuman yang kami berikan minggu lalu ketika selesai vestival dramus gay '' ucap taemin

''tapi bagaimana aku bisa tidak tau? '' tanya kyuhyun cepat

''saat itu anda telah pulang terlebih dahulu bersama hwangtaeja kyuhyun-shi '' ucap taemin lagi

''sudahlah kyu bukankah hal ini bagus untuk kita , lagipula kita bisa sering bertemu karna hal ini '' ucap kibum datar dan tenang

''issh . . baiklah , tapi sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya siapa saja murid sj yang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di sm dan berapa lama waktu yang di perlukan pertukaran ini ? '' tanya kyuhyun

'' eung . . .kalau untuk murid sj yang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar hanya kau saja kyuhyun-shi karna murid yang lain mengikuti pertukaran pelajar keluar negri , dan pertukaran pelajar ini akan selesai ketika semester ke dua ketika kau naik kelas xll '' ucap minho takut takut dan mulai bersiaga menanti respon kyuhyun

''YAH KEMARI BIAR KUBUNUH KALIAN '' teriaknya murka bahkan saking murkanya ia telah mengangkat meja kaca di depannya bersiap melempar ke arah minho dan taemin yang berlari kepojok ruangan

Bagaimana tdak marah coba jika pertukaran yang di adakan baru selesai jika semester dua ketika mereka semua naik kelas xll dan sekarang bahkan baru memasuki 2 minggu awal masuk sekolah , apalagi di tambah hubungan kyuhyun yang amat sangat buruk dengan sm mana bisa ia bertahan ,sekuat kuatnya dia pasti akn kalah juga jika harus menghadapi 1500 murid seorang diri

Kibum yang melihat kemurkaan kyuhyun segera memeluknya dari belakang tepat setelah meja kaca di tangan kyuhyun terlempar kearah duo kepala sekolah

Prank . . .

Yang untungnya berhasil mereka hindari dengan tepat sebelum meja itu mengenai tubuh mereka meski begitu beberapa pecahan kaca tampak menggores cukup dalam di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka

''stt . . tenanglah kyu '' bisik kibum lembut sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang kyuhyun

Minho dan taemin yang melihat itu pemandangan di depannya hanya bisa merutuki sang putra mahkota dalam hati , untuk apa menenangkan kyuhyun setelah meja kaca sukses terlempar ke arah mereka ?

''ck . .kali ini aku ampuni kalian '' decak kyuhyun masih cukup kesal

''b-baiklah kyuhyun-shi kami akan menyuruh salah seorang guru mengantarmu ke kelas siswa sm yang kau gantikan '' ucap minho pelan dan berhati hati takut membuat kyuhyun murka lagi

''pindahkan aku ke kelas kibum '' perintah kyuhyun tegas

''eh .. tapi kyuhyun-shi ..-'' sebelum minho selesai mengutarakan sanggahannya

''kau mau ku amuk lagi eoh , aku tidak mau tau pindahkan aku ke kelas kibum '' ucap kyuhyun yang sepertinya mulai akan marah lagi bahkan jika kibum tidak lagi memeluknya bukan tidak mungkin kyuhyun akan menyerang mereka

''b-baik kyuhyun –shi '' ucap taemin buru buru sambil segera memanggil guru untuk masuk keruanganya dan mengantar kyuhyun juga kibum ke kelas xl A+ kelas yang hanya bisa di masuki orang orang paling jenius dan multi talent di sm

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

00000000 kihyunaiesme 00000000

**Xl A+**

Suasana di kelas itu entah kenapa terasa tegang juga seluruh murid yang mulai berkeringat dingin dan siap siaga , mengapa bisa suasana kelas yang super tenang itu mendadak tegang? Itu semua di sebabkan seorang guru yang masuk di ikuti seorang pemuda tampan yang katanya adalah siswa pertukaran pelajar

Jika hanya siswa pertukaran pelajar yang terlihat tampan kenapa mereka sangat tegang , ya mereka pasti akan tenang tenang saja jika siswa pertukaran pelajar itu memakai almamater sm sehingga mereka tidak akan tau sekolah mana siswa itu berasal

Tapi lihatlah pemuda tampan yang kini memakai jas blue saphire dengan lambang yunani kuno di dada sebelah kanan dan dasi berwarna biru merah dengan lambang yang sama seperti jasnya , kemeja putih juga celana blue saphire dengan strip putih di pinggir celana , pemuda itu juga mengenakan gelang yang mereka tau di desain khusus dengan dasar blue saphire dan ukiran nama berwarna emas

''SJ internasional high school '' empat kata yang sama di ucapkan seluruh batin murid di kelas secara serempak

''ah . . silahkan perkenalkan dirimu '' ucap jang songsaeng yang kini mengajar di kelas mereka

''hn '' gumam kyuhyun tidak jelas dengan expresi datar nan angkuh

Kesal dengan expresi angkuh yang di perlihatkan kyuhyun salah seorang siswa di kelas itu protes

''yah . . . songsaeng bagaimana bisa siswa tidak tau sopan santun seperti dia menjadi siswa pertukaran pelajar di sm '' teriaknya lantang yang langsung di angguki semua teman temannya pertanda setuju

''kalian semua tenang '' bentak jang songsaeng akan tetapi seluruh siswa/i di kelas malah tambah memperkeras protesannya hingga suara keributan mereka terdengar ke seluruh kelas di lantai 5 ( sm memiliki 5 lantai , lantai pertama adalah ruangan guru ,musik , basket , laboratorium , komputer , kolam renang , tempat olahraga ,perpustakaan dll , lantai dua berisi kelas x , lantai 3 kelas xl , lantai 4 kelas xll , dan lantai 5 adalah kelas khusus yang terdiri dari kelas x xl xll dan perlu di ketahui jika lantai lima hanya terdapat 3 kelas khusus dari semua tingkatan dan segala macam fasilitas yang lengkap juga perpustakaan pribadi dan ruang komputer pribadi dengan desain yang berbeda dari lantai 1 sampai lantai 4 yang berwarna putih lantai 5 berwarna berbeda di masing masing kelasnya )

''yah songsaeng bagaimana kami bisa tenang jika siswa sj adalah murid pertukaran pelajar di sm '' teriak beberapa siswa secara serempak bahkan mereka tidak lagi menjaga sopan santun di depan hwangtaeja yang duduk dengan tenang di sudut kelas beberapa menit sebelum kyuhyun masuk

''berisik '' ucap kyuhyun cukup keras hingga membuat seluruh orang di ruangan mendengarnya

''KAU '' bentak mereka semua marah dan secara serempak mendekati kyuhyun berniat menghajarnya akan tetapi sebelum mereka sampai di depan kyuhyun jang songsaeng telah terlebih dahulu menghentikan mereka dengan merentangkan tangannya

''wae? kalian mau memukulku? Silahkan saja dan kupastikan perusahaan kalian akan bangkrut detik ini juga '' ucak kyuhyun sinis dengan segala keangkuhan yang di milikinya

''memang kau siapa '' teriak beberapa orang tak terima dengan nada angkuh dan sok berkuasa yang kyuhyun ucapkan

''cho kyuhyun '' ucap kyuhyun tenang dan angkuh sambil memberikan tatapan meremehkan pada seluruh murid di kelas

Sontak nama yang di ucapkannya membuat mereka diam membisu dan mulai mengingat ingat wajah kyuhyun, setelah mereka semua dapat mengingat jika pemuda di hadapan mereka adalah pasangan putra mahkota di dramus gay semua terdiam dengan segala macam umpatan yang tak lagi bisa mereka lontarkan

''kenapa kalian diam saja ? tidak mau memukulku eh '' ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum merendahkan yang membuat semua orang hanya bisa memasang wajah geram tanpa berani bertindak

Ayolah siapa juga yang berani melawan putra tunggal keluarga cho , meski mereka selalu bermain jujur dan berbisnis legal namun siapapun tau jika semua mafia ataupun yakuza di seluruh dunia tidak berani mengusik keluarga cho apalagi mereka?

''cih pengecut '' umpat kyuhyun dengan nada keras dan mulai melangkah duduk di sebelah kibum tanpa sekalipun di suruh duduk oleh jang songsaengnim

Sambil menghela nafas lelah , jang songsaengnim memulai pelajaran tanpa perduli suasana muram yang di ciptakan muridnya

''hn angkuh sekali kau blue '' bisik kibum pelan yang hanya dapat di dengar mereka berdua mengingat posisi bangku dan meja kibum yang sejauh satu meter dari bangku lainnya karna mereka semua akan segan jika berada terlalu dekat dengannya

''aku memang seperti ini hwangtaeja '' bisik kyuhyun dengan senyum dan expresi menggoda

''mau menggoda ku eh ?'' ucap kibum dengan seringai menawan di bibirnya

''memang kenapa jika aku mau menggodamu '' ucap kyuhyun yang entah mendapat keberanian dari mana berani meremas kejantanan kibum

''engh .. '' desah kibum tanpa suara dengan mata terpejam , perlahan di genggamnya tangan kyuhyun yang masih setia meremas kejantanannya dan menjauhkan tangan itu lalu menatap tajam kearah kyuhyun yang memasang wajah sok polos

''kau '' desis kibum dengan nafas yang mulai memburu oleh nafsu

''waeyo? Kyunie kan hanya ingin meremasnya memang tidak boleh yah ? '' ucap kyuhyun dengan nada kekanakkanakan juga muka yang di buat sepolos mungkin tanpa menyadari jika kibum semakin bernafsu melihatnya

''kau benar benar menggodaku blue '' ucap kibum dengan nafas yang masih tidak teratur di tambah keringat yang mulai mengalir di kening mulusnya karna menahan nafsu juga rasa sakit di bagian selangkangannya

''jadi kau mau yang bagaimana bumie '' ucap kyuhyun manja namun pelan dengan mengusap dada kibum sensual

''cukup aku tidak tahan lagi ,Songsaeng boleh aku izin ke uks sepertinya aku tidak enak badan dan biarkan kyuhyun-shi yang mengantarku '' ucap kibum datar

Hingga membuat seluruh murid menatapnya khawatir apalagi begitu melihat wajah kibum yang pucat dan juga keringat ynag mengalir perlahan di keningnya membuat siapapun langsung tau jika keadaan hwangtaeja mereka buruk

''apa tidak sebaiknya anda kerumah sakit hwangtaeja ''ucap jang songsaeng khawatir

''tidak perlu songsaeng dan sebaiknya kalian semua jangan memberi tau siapapun jika aku sakit permisi '' ucap kibum terburu buru di ikuti kyuhyun yang melangkah pelan di belakangnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uks**

Setelah mengusir dokter yang bertugas di uks dan memberinya perintah untuk melarang siapapun masuk tanpa terkecuali .dengan terburu buru kibum mengunci pintu uks jika kalian bertanya dari mana ia mendapat kunci itu tentu saja dari dokter penjaga

''bumie kenapa berkeringat apa bumie sakit ?'' tanya kyuhyun dengan expresi bingung yang di buat buat

Dengan langkah cepat di dorongnya tubuh kyuhyun kasar ke tempat tidur yang ada di ruang uks lalu menutup nya dengan tirai

''berhentilah bermain main blue , dan selesaikan apa yang kau mulai '' ucap kibum tegas

''menyelesaikan apa bumie kyu tidak mengerti '' ucap kyuhyun dengan menggelengkan kepalanya imut

Mendengar kyuhyun yang masih berpura pura polos kibum menghela nafas kasar dengan kesal

''buat kejantanan ku tidur kembali ''

''kenjantanan? Uh . . . kalau bicara yang jelas bumie kyu kan tidak mengerti apa itu kejantanan '' ucap kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan expresi polos yang di buat buatnya berusaha memancing kibum untuk melakukan dirty talk ,

'' **seorang hwangtaeja berkata kotor pasti menyenanangkan** '' batin kyuhyun brengsek

''hah . . buat penisku tidur kembali cho kyuhyun '' ucap kibum kesal ayolah kejantanannya benar benar sakit sekarang dan kyuhyun masih ingin bermain main sipa yang tidak kesal coba

''hi . .hi . .hi . . jangan marah bumie kyunie kan Cuma bercanda '' tawa kyuhyun pelan sembari turun dari ranjang tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri kibum yang masih setia berdiri di ambang tirai

Dengan perlahan di ciumnya bibir kibum yang di balas kibum dengan berdasarkan insting

''engh . .'' desah kyuhyun begitu kibum menurunkan wajahnya pada perpotongan lehernya sesekali di jilat dan di hisapnya leher putih tanpa noda milik kyuhyun

Akn tetapi kyuhyun tidak membiarkannya memberikan kissmark cukup lama , karna basru beerapa kecupan dan hisapan yang di berikannya kyuhyun telah lebih dulu meremas kejantannanya cukup intens

''bumie kyunie haus , boleh minta susu tidak? '' ucap kyuhyun sambil memasang expresi sepolos mungkin dengan mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya sok imut

''terserah . . .'' ucap kibum seolah tak perduli dengan ucapan kyuhyun meski dalam hati ia benar benar menginginkan kyuhyun menghisap kejantanannya sekarang juga

''kyunie anggap itu iya ''pekik kyuhyun dengan suara girang persis seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru

Perlahan ia turunkan wajahnya tepat di selangkangan kibum yang menonjol , dikecupnya tonjolan itu pelan nan mengoda membuat kibum makin tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya

''cepatlah kyu '' ujar kibum frustasi

''cih tidk sabaran sekali '' ucap kyuhyun pelan lalu mulai membuka sabuk celana kibum cepat dan menurunkan celana seragam beserta dalaman kibum sekaligus dan melemparnya kesudut ruangan

Karna posisinya yang sangat dekat dengan kejantanan kibum membuat wajah kyuhyun di tampar pelan oleh kejantanan kibum

''wah . .'' hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan kyuhyun begitu melihat kejantanan kibum yang lebih besar dan panjang dari miliknya juga urat yang terdapat di sekelilingnya melihatnya saja sudah menmbuat kyuhyun menyesal menggoda kibum , semangat melakukan seks pertama mereka hilang sudah berganti ketakutan di wajah kyuhyun

''kagum eh '' ujar kibum sambil menyeringai

''ha. .ha . . kita lakukan lain kali saja yah bumie sepertinya aku masih ada urusan annyong '' tawa kyuhyun garing dan dengan cepat berusaha berlari menuju pintu uks akan tetapi gerakannya kalah cepat dengan kibum yang telah berhasil memeluk pinggangnya

''mau kemana ? setelah aku tegang begini kau malah mau kabur enak saja turunkan ini dulu '' perintah kibum

Yang langsung membuat kyuhyun memberontak kasar di pelukannya

''lepas bumie lepas , TOLONG ish aku tidak mau bumie '' teriak kyuhyun yang semakin menambah tenaganya untuk mendorong kibum

''percuma kau minta tolong kyu ruangan ini sengaja di buat kedap suara jadi turuti kemauan ku sekarang '' ucap kibum dengan nada yang tidak mau di bantah

''tapi bumie . .lain kali saja yah aku mohon '' pinta kyuhyun sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada

''baiklah jika kau tidak mau -'' ucap kibum pelan sembari melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang kyuhyun yang langsung di sambut senyuman senang oleh kyuhyun

''aku akn minta krystal menurunkannya untuk ku '' ucap kibum santai dan dengan langkah pelan berniat mengambil celana seragamnya

''andwee , yah kim kibum bagaimana bisa kau mau meminta yeoja ular itu menurunkan penis mu eoh '' teriak kyuhyun marah sambil memeluk kibum dari belakang

Tanpa di ketahui oleh kyuhyun kibum tengah menyeringai seram

''kalau begitu lakukan tugas mu '' ucap kibum

Dengan expresi masam dan kesal kyuhyun berlutut di depan kejantannan kibum yang telah menegang sempurna

Di genggamnya perlahan kejantanan kibum dan menaik turunkun tangannya dengan cepat

'' ah . .. '' desah kibum pelan

Mendengar desahan kibum membuat kyuhyun tambah semangat bahkan ia sudah tidak takut lagi akn kejantanan kibum yang besar dan panjang di kecupnya perlahan kejantanan itu dan mulai menjilatinya naik turun dengan expresi menggoda meski awalnya ia sempat menjulurkan lidahnya dengan expresi mau muntah begitu merasakan cairan aneh di ujung kejantanan kibum tapi lama kelamaan toh ia tampak keasikan sendiri

''ah . .mashukk uhh. .khan kyu '' desah kibum tertahan

''apa yang mesti kumasukkan bumie '' tanya kyuhyun pura pura tidak tau

''penisku cepat masukan kedalam mulutmu kyu '' ujar kibum frustasi dan kesal karna kyuhyun sejat tadi mempermainkannya

Mendengar kata kata yang sejak tadi di tunggunya kyuhyun langsung memasukkan kejantanan kibum kedalam mulutnya dan menggenggam sisanya menggunakan tangan dan memamu mundurkan kepalanya cepat

Sensasi hangat dan lembab juga nikmat mebuat kibum mendesah tertahan di tambah jilatan lidah kyuhyun membuat tubuhnya bergetar karna ini adalah kali pertamanya membiarkan orang lain menghisap kejantannannya

Kibum yang di kuasai nafsu mulai bergerak maju mundur dengan keras dan menjambak rambut kyuhyun sesuai gerakannya hingga ia dapat merasan pangkal tenggorokan kyuhyun dan beberapa kali protesan tertahan kyuhyun

Selang beberapa menit dengan tempo yang sanagt cepat kibum mengeluarkan spermanya di mulut kyuhyun hingga membuat kyuhyun terpaksa menelannya saking banyaknya hingga sperma kibum belepotan di sekitar bibir dan lehernya

''uhukk . . . uhukk . . . '' batuk kyuhyun cukup keras membuat kibum dengan segera mengambil tisu di meja dan mengelap bibir juga leher kyuhyun yang belepotan cairannya

''mian '' ucap kibum singkat

''ck aku tidak menyangka kau akan menyemburku dengan sperma sangat banyak hingga mampu membuat ku tersedak dan lebih gilanya lagi kejantanan mu bahkan tidak juga turun '' ucap kyuhyun begitu sadar kejantanan kibum tidak juga turun dengan expresi horor

''maka dari itu ayo kita lanjutkan '' ucap kibum datar dan mulai menciumi dan menghisap leher kyuhyun

''eungh . .ah . .'' desah kyuhyun pelan

Mendengar desahan menggoda dari kyuhyun membuat kibum dengan segera membuka jas dan kemeja yang di kenakan kyuhyun lalu membuangnya sembarangan kini di hadapannya kyuhyun thopless bisa di lihatnya kyuhyun yang berbaring pasrah dengan tubuh berkeringat juga abs yang terbentuk samar membuatnya semakin sexy di mata kibum

''hmm . .hebat sekali kau hingga membuat hwangtaeja seperti ku melanggar norma dan agama bahkan berani melakukan sex sebelum menikah '' bisik kibum menggoda sembari menciumi dan sekali kali menjilat dada kyuhyun pelan

''ah . . apha khau mheyesal . .. eung '' ucap kyuhyun dengan desahan tertahan ketika kibum mulai meremas kejantanannya pelan

''jika aku menyesal aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu bertindak seenaknya dari tadi '' bisik kibum dengan nada berat oleh nafsu

''kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? '' ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum tulus dan terkesan pasrah di depan kibum juga tatapan sayu , bibir yang sedikit bengkak siapa yang tak tergoda jika melihatnya seperti ini

Pertama tama di kecupnya dada kyuhyun lalu ketika ia sampai pada niple merah muda kyuhyun entah mendapat keberanian dari mana di hisapnya niple itu hingga membuat tubuh kyuhyun blingsatan keenakan

''uh . .ah . . bumie . .'' desah kyuhyun tertahan dan mulai menjambak rambut hitam legam milik kibum cukup kuat

Dengan semangat kibum mulai kembali menghisap niple kyuhyun kuat kuat dan memilin niple satunya pelan dan menggoda

Akan tetapi ketika nafsu mereka telah berada di tingkat teratas suara gaduh di luar mau tidak mau membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan panas sementara

''yah . . kau fikir kau siapa eoh , aku hanya ingin menemui tunanganku minggir '' bentak suara yang mereka yakini krystal marah dan semakin menambah intensitas gedoran di pintu uks

''holy shit . .'' umpat mereka berdua secara bersamaan

''yeoja ular itu benar benar membuat ku kesal '' umpat kyuhyun keras sambil menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali kelantai

''sudahlah kita lanjutkan nanti saja , rapikan pakaianmu '' ucap kibum yang mulai memasang celana seragamnya dan mulai merapikan rambut juga jasnya yang berantakan

''jangan pergi ''mohon kyuhyun pelan dengan menggenggam tangan kibum

''kyu mengertilah '' bujuk kibum ia melepas tangan kyuhyun dan kembai merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin sebelah ranjang uks

Akan tetapi setelah ia selesai memastikan penampilannya cukup rapi di lihatnya kyuhyun masih pada posisi semula terduduk di atas ranjang dengan exprresi masam , mau tidak mau membuat kibum melangkah kearahnya dan mulai memasangkan kemeja dasi dan jas sekolah kyuhyun hingga terlihat cukup rapi juga menglap keringat kyuhyun dengan tisu basah yang entah ia peroleh dari mana

''aku tidak mau keluar'' ucap kyuhyun dengan pelan dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan memposisikan badannya memunggungi kibum

''hah . . baiklah terserah kau saja '' ucap kibum sambil menghela nafas lelah karna ia tau kyuhyun tengah melancarkan akasi protes padanya yang menghentikan akasi mereka hanya demi krystal

''aku membencimu kim kibum '' ucap kyuhyun pelan ketika kibum akan membuka tirai di samping ranjang uks yang mereka tempati

''mianhe jongmal mianheyo'' hanya itu yang bisa kibum ucapkan sebelum melangkah keluar tidak lupa kembali menutup tirai di samping ranjang kyuhyun

''aku membencimu '' ucap kyuhyun lirih dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya

Seumur hidup tidak pernah ia merasa begitu murahan , bahkan ia yang memulai terlebih dahulu dengan menggoda kibum dan membuat kibum bernafsu , tidak pernah ia rasakan sakit hati di tinggalkan ketika akan melakukan seks karna biasanya ia lah yang meninggalkan para gadis itu , tapi kini ia di tinggalkan kibum saat mereka akan memulai ketahap selanjutnya?

''aku benci padamu bumie sangat sangat membencimu hingga membuatku tidak bisa bernafas saking bencinya'' ucap kyuhyun dengan air mata yang semakin mengalir di pipinya

Kini kibum telah membuka pintu uks dan langsung di sambut pekikan krystal yang langsung memeluknya erat

''hwangtaeja kau tidak apa apa? '' ucap krystal dengan nada khawatir

''sudahlah krys aku lelah tinggalkan aku , aku ingin beristirahat di uks '' ucap kibum pelan dengan expresi wajah yang benar benar lelah

''tidak mau , biarkan aku menemanimu di uks hwangtaeja '' protesk krystal dengan nada sok imut yang langsung menarik tubuh kibum ke salah satu ranjang tepat di samping ranjang kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya menyuruh para bodyguard untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk

''cha . . . tidurlah hwangtaeja aku akn menemanimu di sini '' ucap krystal dengan lembut dan mendorong tubuh kibum pelan ke arah ranjang sedangkan dirinya menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk di samping ranjang yang di tempati kibum

''sudahlah krys aku bisa sendiri '' tolak kibum lembut ketika krystal membantunya berbaring

''mana bisa begitu , sudahlah kau diam saja kibumie aku akn menjagamu dengan baik kali ini '' ucap krystal sambil mencuri ciuman di bibir kibum yang menimbulkan suara kecupan cukup keras

''krys '' bentak kibum lepas kendali sambil menggosok bibirnya kasar

''wae? aku adalah tunangan mu memang kenapa jika aku mencium mu '' ucap krystal santai dan tenang

Mendengar ucapan krystal tentang status tunangan mereka membuat kibum terdiam tanpa bisa berkata apapun , seandainya di samping ranjang itu tidak ada kyuhyun mungkin ia tidak akn masalah toh Cuma kecupan kecil tapi lain halnya jika di samping mereka ada kyuhyun yang baru saja di tinggalkannya karna krystal

''ck sudahlah kibumie . . kau istirahat saja arrachi '' rengek krystal manja

Ia bisa mendengarnya , sangat jelas malah jika krystal mengecup bibir kibum dengan segala macam rengekan manja krystal tanpa ada nada penolakan dari kibum membuat hatinya semakin sakit

''hentikan hiks aku tidak mau dengar lagi '' tangis kyuhyun lirih dengan menutup kedua telinganya

''kumohon . . . hentikan '' isak kyuhyun penuh permohon dengan nada amat pelan yang hanya bisa di dengarnya sendiri

Kembali lagi pada kibum juga krystal , yang kini memeluk lengan kibum erat dan mesra tapi entah apakah tuhan mendengar tangisan kyuhyun hingga membuat seseorang menelfond krstal dan menyuruhnya kembali ke istana secepatnya

''kibumie aku ada urusan yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan jadi jaga dirimu baik baik aku pergi dulu '' ucap krystal setelah mengecup pipi kibum pelan dan berlalu dari ruangan itu

Setelah memastikan krystal benar benar tidak terlihat lagi dengan terburu buru kibum membuka tirai di sampingnya hingga ia bisa melihat tubuh kyuhyun yang membelakanginya tengah bergetar dengan isakan lirih

''mianheyo kyu '' ucap kibum pelan sambil mencoba memeluk kyuhyu

Akan tetapi ketika ia baru akan memeluk tubuh kyuhyun , kyuhyun sudah menepisnya dengan kasar dan bangkit dari ranjang menghadap kearahnya hingga ia bisa melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi kyuhyun juga mata yang kini menatapnya sedih dengan air mata yang menggenang

''pergilah bumie . . . , aku lelah '' pinta kyuhyun pelan

''jangan seperti ini kyu aku benar benar tidak bermaksud meninggalkan mu tadi '' ucap kibum berusaha memnita pengertian kyuhyun

''arrasso , jadi pergilah sekarang aku sangat lelah bumie '' ucap kyuhyun

''kyu mengertilah posisiku '' desah kibum lelah

''aku mengerti bumie sangat mengerti posisimu , tapi apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan ku tadi ? seumur hidup aku tidak pernah merasa begitu murahan dengan mengajak orang melakukan seks terlebih dahulu tapi demi dirimu aku membuang segala harga diriku untuk mengajak mu terlebih dahulu '' ucap kyuhyun dengan air mata yang semakin mengalir dari pipinya tanpa ada isakan lirih seperti sebelumnya

''tapi apa yang kudapat ? kau meninggalkan ku hanya dmi yeoja murahan itu '' ucap kyuhyun dengan nada yang mulai tinggi

''cho kyuhyun mengertilah ia tunangan ku kyu , aku tidak mungkin mengabaikannya begitu saja '' ucap kibum yang tanpa sengaja meninggikan suaranya dan terkesan membentak

''kau membentak ku , apa aku terlihat seperti namja murahan yang mengemis cintamu kim kibum hingga kau berani membentakku '' teriak kyuhyun marah dengan air mata dan isakan yang mulai tidak bisa ditahannya

''kyu aku tidak bermaksud membentak mu maafkan aku kyu '' ucap kibum gelagapan dan mulai mencoba kembali memeluk kyuhyun

''berhenti di situ '' perintah kyuhyun tegas di selai tangisannya

Membuat kibum tidak berani beranjak mendekati kyuhyun

''aku lelah bumie aku lelah , meski aku seorang namja yang pantang menangis tapi melihat kau yang selalu menomor satukan krystal ketika bersamaku membuatku sakit , siapa yang tidak akn menangis jika terus seperti ini aku menyerah bumie lebih baik hubungan kita sampai disini '' ucap kyuhyun dengan nada lelah yang kentara

Tentu saja ucapan kyuhyun membuat kibum terdiam untuk membantah saja lidahnya terlalu kelu , unuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan bagaimana mencintai dan di cintai itu semua karna kyuhyun dan saat ini kyuhyun memintanya menghentikan hubungan mereka stelah kibum merasa dunianya hanya pada kyuhyun

Apa bersama dengannya begitu membuat kyuhyun menderita hingga menangis dan memohon berpisah dengannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hwah . .hyunie panas ni nulisnya sumpah adegan tadi bener bener bikin hyunie mikir yang enggak enggak he . .he . . tapi kayaknya kalian semua bakalan gak suka dengan adegan tadi yah? Kalok iya hyunie minta maaf deh habis ini buat kebutuhan cerita sih ;)

Annyong hyunie balik lagi

Sebelumnya hyunie minta maaf yha karna udah dua minggu lebih gak updet soalnya hyunie lg di sibukan sama kegiatan osis yang bner bener ngabisin tenaga itu semua di karenakan sekolah hyunie yang mho ngadain acara besar besarn hingga hyunie dan seluruh anggota osis di sibukkan dengan rapat

Tapi sebagai gantinya hyunie buat ch ini istimewa dengan rate yang naik ke m jadi kalok respon kalian bagus ch depan hyunie bakalan buat nc kihyun, hyunie bakal berusaha updet setidaknya seminggu sekali antara hari jum'at dan sabtu jd mohon maaf yha bwt yg nunggu ff nhe updet , juga hyunie minta maaf bwt ch kemarin yang membuat para reader kecewa

dengan humor yang hyunie maasukin jg drama yang kurang menarik karna gak bikin banyak adegan romance yang sekiranya kalian harapkan sebagai ganti kekecewaan para reader hyunie bikin ch ini full romance dan nulisnya udah sampek 5000 words loh tp jk masih mengecewakan dan kurang panjang maafin hyunie

akhir kata tolong review karna semakin banyak review hyunie bakalan cepet updet dan kalok sampek 30 orang yg review hyunie janji bakalan langsung publish ch selanjutnya

Thanks to

Kim soo min ; nhe sudah d lanjutkan moga suka yha

Guest ; nhe sudah di lanjut maaf kalok lama

Han eun kyo ; makasih , iya krystal 1 sekolah mha kibum ,aduh kalok itu hyunie lupa maaf yha soalnya hyunie di buru waktu jd gk bs liat dulu apa yang harsu di klik bwt lihat berapa orang yg lihat story kita

Guest ; mksh sudah blng lucu , salam kenal juga

Guest ;iya mereka memang harus berani buwat mempertahankan hubungan mereka

Meile ichigo ; annyong juga , iyha maaf chingu itu memang typo makasih sdh mengingatkan

Choi yewon 11 ; makasih udah blng bagus , nhe sudah di lanjut dan salam kenal juga

Chocosnow ; iyha gak pha pha banyak protes itu bagus loh bwt hyunie , dan maaf tentang alur kecepetan dan swett kihyunnya kurang tapi ch ini udah aku banyakin swett momentnya kok maaf jika masih gak suka

Babysnowers ; wah seneng deh bilang cerita abal abal ini bagus makasih yh moga tetep suka

Auegesteca ; karna hyunie lg pengen dramanya kayak gitu chingu he . . .he . .#taboked , mian yah soalnya hyunie pikir baklan lebih bagus kalok ada humornya tp karna beberapa gak suka jd hyunie fokusin ke swett moment mereka berdua d chap ini tolong kasih komentnya lg yah chingu

CheonsaKyu ; he . .he . .abis hyunie bingung sih mau bikin jadian mereka kayak apa jadinya malah heboh gt , moga tetep suka yh

Cuttiekyu ; kihyun emang jenius couple chingu he . .he ..he , tapi enang ajha kok kisah mereka gak bakal kayak yang di drama lagian hyunie mana tega bikin couple faforit sendiri sad ending

fiwonKyu 0201 ; iya itu memang typo chingu hyunie baru sadar setelah hyunie baca ulang ,nhe sudah di lajut moga suka

minGyuTae 00 ; he . .he . . makasih udah suka ceritanya yah , untuk updet cepet maaf hyunie gak bs udah d jelasin alasnnya di atas tuh

dona tan 144 ; makasih udah bilang tambah seru moga gak mengecewakan


	7. camping spesial

Disclaimer ; mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluarga masing masing hyunie Cuma minjem nama ajha ,cerita ini terinspirasi dari kaito kidsnya detektif konan sedangkan cerita ini murni milik hyunie

Sumarry ; camping yang di rencanakan secar mendadak oleh duo kepala sekolah berhasil membuat kerusuhan tertama pertengkaran kyuhyun dan krystal.

Warning ; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ,YAOI , KIHYUN, rate m jadi hyunie minta buat yang gak suka nc atau mual baca ff hyunie silahkan keluar, oh satu lagi ff nhe alurnya juga cepet jd bwt yg gak suka maaf deh

* * *

Suasana di ruang uks begitu hening dan hanya terdengar isakan lirih kyuhyun.

''apa maksudmu? '' tanya kibum datar pura pura tidak mengerti kalimat perpisahan yang di ucapkan kyuhyun tadi.

''aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir '' jawab kyuhyun pelan dengan sedikit isak tangis yang masih menyertai.

''berakhir? '' ucap kibum dengan nada meremehkan sebelum mengubah tatapan dan expresinya menjadi dingin.

''jangan bermain main dengan ku cho kyuhyun '' ucapnya dingin.

''aku tidak bermain main , aku hanya ingin hubungan kita berakhir itu saja ''ucap sembari terisak dengan nada tinggi .

''aku tau hwangtaeja kau tidak pernah benar benar mencintaiku , jadi dari pada aku semakin sulit melepaskanmu! Kita akhiri saja '' ucap kyuhyun dengan nada pelan dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari kibum

Grepp

Akan tetapi baru beberapa langkah, kibum telah mencengkram tangannya keras

''dari mana kau tau aku tidak pernah benar benar mencintaimu? '' desis kibum berbahaya

''ah . . '' ringis kyuhyun pelan begitu merasakan kuatnya cengkraman tangan kibum di pergelangan tangannya .

''jawab aku cho kyuhyun dari mana kau tau '' ucapnya kasar sembari memandang kyuhyun tajam.

''a ...ak . .u '' ucap kyuhyun gugup saking gugupnya ia hanya mengeluarkan suara tidak jelas.

''jika aku bermain main! Aku tidak akan pernah menciummu , tidak akan pernah perduli padamu , dan yang paling penting aku tidak akan pernah hampir berhubungan badan dengan mu '' ucap kibum tegas dengan tetap menatap kyuhyun tajam tanpa melonggarkan cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan kyuhyun.

Ucapan juga tatapan tajam yang di layangkan kibum membuat kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berani membantah atau menatap wajah kibum .

''kenapa kau diam saja? Tidak bisa membantah eh ?''tanya kibum. '' aku kecewa padamu blue benar benar kecewa ,aku tau aku salah tapi apakah semudah itu kau berniat mengakhiri hubungan ini? Jika semudah itu kenapa kau harus merusak kehidupan sempurnaku?mengubah orentasiku? Mengubah sifatku? Dan membuat dirimu seseorang yang paling berharga untuk ku'' tanya kibum lagi.

''mianheyo'' lirih kyuhyun dengan suara serak menahan tangis.

''aku tidak ingin mendengar maaf mu blue yang aku inginkan hanya jawaban mu '' .

''a-aku mengaku salah , aku hanya bisa menarik kesimpulan berdasar sikap dingin mu bahwa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku '' ucap kyuhyun semakin lirih.

''aku mencintaimu! Tidak kah itu cukup , apa yang kau inginkan agar kau tau aku benar benar mencintaimu'' tanya kibum dengan nada yang mulai melembut.

''tidak perlu , kau tidak perlu membuktikan apapun padaku , aku yang salah karna tidak mempercayai cintamu '' isak kyuhyun penuh penyesalan tanpa berani menatap kibum.

Melihat itu kibum hanya bisa tersenyum kecil nan tulus , di dongakkannya? Kepala kyuhyun pelan dan mulai menghapus airmata kyuhyun lembut seakan akan kyuhyun akan pecah jika di perlakukan kasar.

.

000000kihyunaiesme000000

**Keesokan harinya **

Secara mendadak duo kepala sekolah merencanakan acara camping yang di selenggarakan hari ini yang khusus di ikuti kelas xl.A+ dan xl.A ( kelas changmin dan krystal) , tentu saja hal itu membuat kyuhyun kembali akan mengamuk namun pada akhirnya kibum yang tidak ingin terjadi perang dunia ke 3 langsung mengambil tindakan dengan menenangkan kyuhyun .

''cih ... yang benar saja , baru kemarin aku mengikuti pertukaran pelajar kenapa harus ikut camping segala sih '' gerutu kyuhyun kesal.

''hn ... kau berisik sekali '' ucap kibum datar.

''kau menyebalkan '' pout kyuhyun dengan expresi masam setengah mati.

Beberapa menit kemudian 2 bis khusus telah tiba di sm untuk mengantarkan mereka ke daerah camping , dengan teratur mereka semua memasuki bis termasuk kihyun couple yang memilih duduk bersama dengan tenang di sisi jendela dengan kibum yang duduk di sampingnya.

''kibumie ... '' panggil seseorang sok manis .

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara sok manis itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas , dan dengan sengaja mendengus keras agar yeoja kecentilan itu tau jika suara jeleknya sangat mengganggu .

''ada masalah ? '' tanya krystal sinis sembari memandang kyuhyun tajam .

''tentu! Aku amat sangat terganggu dengan suaramu itu '' ujar kyuhyun tak kalah sinis .

''YAH ... apa kau tidak tau sedang berbicara pada siapa? '' bentak krystal kesal .

''memang aku perduli kau itu siapa '' ujar kyuhyun tambah sinis dan tak tau sopan santun .

''aku ini adalah seorang putri dari china sudah seharusnya kau menaruh hormat padaku '' ucap krystal geram , baru kali ini ada seseorang yang berani bersikap tidak sopan padanya .

''lantas aku harus perduli gitu '' jawab kyuhyun menyebalkan sembari melengoskan wajahnya.

''KAU '' teriak krystal marah sembari berniat menjambak rambut kyuhyun sebelum kibum menangkap tangannya terlebih dahulu.

''krys sudahlah jangan memperpanjang masalah lagi , lagipula kau bukan siswi xlA+ jadi kita tidak bisa duduk bersama'' ucap kibum tenang dengan expresi datar.

''t-tapi .. '' protes krystal tak terima.

''sudahlah sebaiknya kau kembali menuju bis kelasmu kita akan segera berangkat '' ucap kibum datar nan tak mau di bantah.

kyuhyun yang mendengar kibum membelanya segera menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek ke arah krystal, kontan hal itu membuat mata krystal membulat marah.

''krys apa yang kau tunggu ? '' tanya kibum dingin membuat krystal yang masih berniat menjambak rambut kyuhyun langsung pergi dengan langkah kaki yang di hentak hentakkan.

''hi .. hi .. hi ... '' tawa kyuhyun penuh kemenangan, bahkan saking banyaknya tertawa ia sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

''berhentilah tertawa! tidak ada yang lucu '' ucap kibum datar sembari memandang kyuhyun tajam.

''ish .. kau tidak asik bumie '' pout kyuhyun kesal sembari menggerutu kecil.

''sudahlah blue jangan cari masalah lagi dengan krystal '' nasehat kibum.

''tapi bukan aku yang mencari masalah duluan bumie '' rengek kyuhyun manja.

''arra arra tapi lain kali jaga cara bicaramu di depan orang lain '' ucap kibum dengan nada lembut sembari mengelus rambut kyuhyun pelan.

Mereka berdua tidak perlu takut untuk menunjukkan kemesraan di dalam bis karna bis milik sm di desain seperti bilik bilik di dalam kereta dan setiap bilik kedap suara dan dengan adanya fasilitas mewah juga canggih milik sm mereka berdua tidak perlu takut ketahuan.

''apa kau mengentuk? '' tanya kibum begitu melihat kyuhyun yang beberapa kali terantuk kaca bis.

Dengan mata merah yang di kerjap kerjapkan imut kyuhyun menggeleng pelan meski bebrapa detik kemudian kepalanya kembali terantuk ke samping.

''kka ... tidurlah '' ucap kibum lembut setelah menyandarkan kepala kyuhyun di pundaknya.

''aku tidak mengantuk bumie '' ucap kyuhyun sembari menolak tawaran kibum dengan halus

Tak

''aw .. yah bumie kenapa kau menyentil dahiku eo? '' tanya kyuhyun kesal stelah kibum dengan tidak berkeprisentilan menyentil dahi mulusnya hingga merah.

''tidurlah aku tau kau lelah '' ucap kibum lembut.

''sudah ku bilang aku tidak mengantuk bumiee '' rengek kyuhyun kesal.

''ck ... kau ini mata merah dan berair begitu di bilang tidak mengantuk , tidurlah perjalanan kita masih jauh '' ucap kibum dengan senyum kecil yang di sebut sebut killer smile miliknya.

Tanpa di sadari kyuhyun pipinya telah merona malu persis seperti yeoja yang sedang kasmaran ,dan dengan expresi malu malu kyuhyun menidurkan kepalanya di pundak kibum , yang hanya tersenyum maklum dan gemas sendiri melihat tingkah namjachingunya.

00000kihyunaiesme000000

**Tempat camping**

Kini semua siswa kelas xlA maupun kelas xlA+ tengah memasang tenda dengan tenda yang hanya muat dua orang , akan tetapi ketika kepala sekolah sm lee taemin ingin membagi bebrapa kubu dengan dua orang siswa di dalamnya harus tertahan oleh krystal yang marah marah tidak jelas.

"pokoknya aku tidak mau tau juyohan (kepala sekolah) aku ingin setenda dengan hwangtaeja"ujar krystal tak terima begitu tau kibum setenda dengan kyuhyun yang baru di ingatnya merupakan pasangan kibum di dramus gay.

''mian krystal-shi tapi anda tidak mungkin tidur stenda dengan hwangtaeja '' ucap taemin yang dengan tegas menolak permintaan krystal lagipula mana tega ia memisahkan kibum dengan kyuhyun.

''juyohan anda tidak bisa seperti ini, setidaknya meski bukan aku yang menjadi teman setenda hwangtaeja kau bisa memilih orang lain dari pada harus dengan namja itu '' protes krystal keras.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar ocehan tidak penting dari krystal membuka suara.

''krystal-shi kau ini aneh sekali, kenapa harus kau yang tidak terima padahal aku bukan setenda bersamamu melainkan hwangtaeja'' komentar kyuhyun pedas.

"tetap saja aku tidak mau hwangtaeja setenda dengan rakyat biasa sepertimu" balas krystal kesal sembari menunjuk muka kyuhyun tidak sopan.

''rakyat biasa eh? Cih sepertinya kau tidak tau apa apa tentang keluargaku'' ucap kyuhyun sembari memandang krystal dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Melihat tatapan meremehkan yang kyuhyun berikan untuknya membuat krystal geram bukan main dengan marah, ia melangkah dengan cepat ke arah kyuhyun sebelum menjambak rambut kyuhyun dengan keras.

''AH ...YAH BERHENTI '' jerit kyuhyun kesakitan, dan berusaha melepaskan jambakan krystal dari kepalanya.

''rasakan '' ucap krystal marah sembari menarik rambut kyuhyun dengan keras.

Kibum yang melihat kekasihnya merintih kesakitan yang pertama kali sadar akan kelakuan krystal sehingga dia memutuskan menasrik tangan krystal dari rambut kyuhyun.

''krystal lepaskan kyuhyun'' ucap kibum dengan nada tinggi sembari berusaha menarik tangan krystal menjauh.

''tidak mau biar dia rasakan ini'' teriak krystal lagi bahkan kini bukan hanya menjambaki rambut kyuhyun ia bahkan berniat mencakar wajah kyuhyun, akan tetapi belum sempat ia mencakar wajah kyuhyun, kyuhyun yang marah tidak lagi memperdulikan bahwa yang ada di depannya adalah yeoja memang sejak kapan dia perduli dengan yeoja mendorong tubuh krystal sekuat tenaga hingga terhempas ke tanah dengan suara debuman keras.

''krystal-shi '' teriak semua orang panik begitu tubuh krystal terpelanting dengan suara debuman yang amat keras.

Mereka semua serentak menghampiri krystal, dan membantunya berdiri.

''yah cho kyuhyun pengecut sekali kau berani mendorong wanita'' teriak beberapa namja tidak terima.

''mwo? Apa kalian buta jika dia yang menyerangku terlebih dahulu berngsek '' teriak kyuhyun tidak terima, ia yang di serang kenapa jadi ia juga yang di marahi apa mereka sudah terlalu buta melihat penampilannya yang super berantakan bahkan beberapa helai rambutnya sampai rontok.

''tetap saja dia perempuan kau tidak bisa melakukan itu padanya telebih dia seorang putri'' ucap mereka semua marah.

''juyohan anda harus bertindak adil dengan menghukum kyuhyun-shi '' ucap salah seorang guru begitu melihat kelakuan kyuhyun yang sangat tidak gantle berani mendorong yeoja di tambah kaki krystal yang terkilir makin membuat keadaan runyam saja.

''betul apa yang di katakan kang songsaeng, kyuhyun-shi harus menerima hukuman juyohan'' ucap salah seorang lagi.

''baiklah aku akan menghukum kyuhyun-shi '' ucap temin dengan nada tidak tega tapi mau bagaimana lagi kyuhyun memang salah, dengan berani mendorong tubuh krystal dengan kuat di depan banyak orang jika hanya mereka berdua sih taemin tidak perduli bahkan jika kyuhyun berniat menghajar krystal pun tidak masalh.

''juyohan anda tidak bisa seperti itu aku tidak bersalah, bahkan ia duluan yang menyerangku'' teriak kyuhyun tidak terima.

''mian kyuhyun-shi tapi kau harus tetap di hukum'' ucap taemin tegas tanpa mau di bantah.

''hukum saja dengan pukulan seratus kali di kakinya juyohan '' ucap kang songsaeng yang sepertinya paling sebal akan tingkah angkuh dan tidak sopan kyuhyun.

''aku tidak mau menerima hukuman itu ,aku tidak salah'' ucap kyuhyun keras kepala.

''kyuhyun-shi jadilah namja gantle dengan menerima hukuman'' ucap slah seorang guru lagi.

Akhirnya perdebatan panjang itu, membuat kyuhyun dnegn sanagt tidak rela terpaksa menerima hukuman, sedangkan kibum ia tetap terdiam di tempat tanpa berniat menhalangi meraka semua yang menghakimi kyuhyun dan menghentikan hukuman itu.

Salah seorang guru di tugasi memukul kaki kyuhyun setelah menaikkan celana kyuhyun hingga lulut.

Buk

Buk

Buk

Suara pukulan itu benar benar keras hingga membuat kaki putih kyuhyun memar kebiruan dalam setiap pukulan, dengan expresi sakit kyuhyun ettap bisa berdiri tegak.

'' kyuhyun-shi minta maflah pada putri krystal'' ujar kang songsaeng yang di tugasi memukul kyuhyun.

''aku tidak akan minta maaf, dia yang salah seharusnya dia yang minta maaf"' ujar kyuhyun keras kepala meski kakinya sudah mulai berdarah.

Dengan keksalan yang memuncak tepat ketika pukulan itu hampir mencapi 30 kibum yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya sambil memandang datar ke arah kyuhyun menangkap kayu yang di gunakan kang songsaeng dan melemparnya ke samping.

''sudah cukup, apa kalian begitu buta eh hingga tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah jelas jelas yang memulai duluan adalah krystal kenapa kalian justru menghukum kyuhyun-shi'' ucap kibum dingin sembari menatap tajam mereka semua yang ada di situ.

''tapi hwangtaeja-'' bantah kang songsaeng

''kau berani melawanku?'' ucap kibum dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

''hwangtaeja kau tidak bisa membebaskan cho-shi begitu saja, meski krystal yang memulainya terlebih dahulu tapi cho-shi tidak bisa seenaknya mendorong krystal yang notabene putri cina, bagaimana jika pihak cina tidak terima jika tau seseorang melukai putri mereka'' ucap changmin yang sejak tadi diam saja.

''kau diam saja aku tidak meminta pendapatmu'' ucap kibum datar sembari mulai memapah kyuhyun ke dalam tenda mereka.

.

.

.

.

**di dalam tenda**

''kau tidak apa apa?'' tanya kibum yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada khawatirnya lagi.

''pabbo kenapa kau membelaku di depan umum tadi? Apa kau tidak takut hubungan kita ketahuan pihak kerajaan apalagi appa mu'' ucap kyuhyun dengan rengutan sebal di wajahnya meski dalam hati ia senang bukan main di bela kibum untuk yang kedua kalinya .

''aku tidak perduli, justru aku merasa semakin bodoh karna tidak membelamu sejak awal sehingga membuat mu harus terluka begini'' ujar kibum pelan sembari mengobati kaki kyuhyun.

''ha . .ha . . tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu, aku bisa mengerti kok jika kau tidak mungkin membelaku di depan umum!.akan tetapi aku benar benar tidak habis pikir dengan aksi nekat mu tadi'' ucap kyuhyun dengan senyuman tulus di bibirnya.

''aku hanya tidak bisa lagi melihatmu kesakitan itu saja, aku tidak mau kau menangis seperti kemarin dan meminta hubungan kita berakhir'' ucap kibum sembari membalas senyum kyuhyun dengan killer smilenya.

''gomawo'' ucap kyuhyun lagi.

''heumh ... tidurlah aku kan menjagamu disini'' ucap kibum pelan sembari menyuruh kyuhyun berbaring.

Setelah memastikan kyuhyun benar benar tertidur ia keluar dari tenda yang di tempatinya, tentu saja dengan keluarnya kibum membuat semua orang yang sejak tadi begitu penasaran mengapa hwangtaeja lebih membela kyuhyun dari pada tunangannya sendiri.

''apa yang kalian lihat?'' tanya kibum dengan deatgglarenya membuat semua orang gelagapan menoleh kesembarangan arah asal jangan melihat tatapan mematikan kibum.

Dengan pelan kibum mulai melangkah menuju tenda yang di gunakan krystal yang di ketahuinya ia sampai di dalam tenda di lihatnya krystal tengah meringis kesakitan dengan seorang perawat yang di panggil juyohan.

''kibumiee ...kenapa tadi kau membela namja itu?'' tanya krystal tidak terima begitu ia melihat kibum memasuki tendanya.

''krys-ah aku peringatkan padamu jangan mengganggu kyuhyun lagi atau aku tidak akan segan segan menghancurkanmu dengan tanganku sendiri'' ancam kibum dengan nada menyeramkan, tentu saja hal ini membuat krystal bertanya tanya ada hubungan apa kibum dengan cho itu?

''kibumie kenapa kau seperti ini?! Aku adalah tunanganmu seharusnya kau lebih membela ku dari pada namja cho itu'' protes krystal tidak terima dengan suara yang sengaja di imut imutkan.

''krys-ah kau tidak perlu tau apa hubungan ku dengan kyuhyun, yang jelas aku meminta ani memerintahkan mu lebih tepatnya untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan kyuhyun atau kau akan berhadapan denganku'' ucap kibum dengan nada datar.

Selesai mengatakan itu tanpa menunggu tanggapan krystal kibum segera keluar dari tenda itu menuju tendanya sendiri mengingat sudah cukup lama ia meninggalkan kyuhyun seorang diri.

.

.

.

''bumie kau dari mana saja ?''ucap kyuhyun dengan bibir terpout sempurna.

''aku hanya memperingati krystal untuk tidak menmbuatmu terluka lagi '' ucap kibum tenang.

''yha . . kau fikir aku yeoja apa hingga kau perlu memperingati nenek sihir itu '' pekik kyuhyun tidak terima sembari memukul mukul tubuh kibum lumayan keras.

''aw ...yha cho kyuhyun kau fikir ini tidak sakit apa'' teriak kibum sembari meringis kesakitan.

Meliaht expresi kibum yang benar benar kesakitan kyuhyun langsung saja menghentikan pukulannya dan dengan sedikit panik berkata.

''m-mian bumie mana yang sakit biar ku obati"ucapnya dengan expresi super khawatir.

''disini" tunjuk kibum pada bibirnya

''mwo? Yha kau mengerjaiku, seingatku aku tidak memukul bibirmu'' ucap kyuhyun kesal.

''ayolah blue poppo'' ucap kibum dengan ooc nya kembali menunjuk bibirnya.

Cup

''s-sudahkan'' ucap kyuhyun gugup dengan nada yang sok angkuh meski rona merah dipipinya dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

''kenapa sebentar'' rengek kibum tidak terima.

''ish .. jangan menggodaku lagi bumie aku kan malu '' pekik kyuhyun sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sendiri.

"ha . .ha .ha . . jika seperti ini kau terlihal jauh lebih manis'' tawa kibum tulus untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia dilahirkan bahkan di depan ummanya ia tidak pernah tertawa begitu bebas dan tulus seperti ini.

''kau menyebalkan'' pout kyuhyun dengan pipi di gembungkan jika orang lain yang melihatnya mereka pasti menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran dengan tingkah kyuhyun yang sangat ooc.

''mianhe! habis tingkahmu barusan manis sekali sih'' goda kibum sembari mencubit pipi kyuhyun dengan gemas

''bumieee'' pekik kyuhyun kesal sembari menepis tangan kibum di pipinya dengan kasar.

''he . .he . .he jangan marah nanti manisnya hilang loh '' ucap kibum masih dengan nada jahilnya.

''aku tidak manis aku itu tampan bumie'' protes kyuhyun tidak terima.

''tapi bagiku kau tetap terlihat manis, bahkan melebihi seluruh yeoja di luaran sana'' ucap kibum lagi.

''tetap saja aku tidak mau di katakan manis'' pout kyuhyun sebal dengan muka di tekuk sedemikian rupa.

''arra arra kau tidak manis tapi sangattttttttttt manis '' ucap kibum jahil yang langsung memperoleh lemparan ponsel.

''ih . . kau itu benar benar menyebalkan! Dari pada kau menggodaku terus lebih baik kau cari cara supaya tenda kita tidak lagi panas, aku benar benar meras seperti di sauna kalau begini'' perintah kyuhyun sembari mengipasi wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan.

''eumh .. arrasso kau tunggu disini, aku akan menyiram sekeliling tenda kita supaya tidak terlalu panas '' ucap kibum dengan senyuman lembutnya sembari beranjak keluar setelah sebelumnya mengacak rambut kyuhyun.

Ketika sampai di luar kibum bingung harus mencari air kemana, untung saja ia melihat juyohan taemin menuju ke arahnya.

''juyohan '' panggil kibum pelan dengan nada datarnya.

''ah ... hwangtaeja kebetulan sekali aku ingin mengunjungi kyuhyun-shi'' ucap taemin dengan senyum penuh wibawanya.

''dia ada di dalam juyohan, eummh juyohan kalau boleh aku tau dimana sungai terdekat dari sini?'' jawab seklaigus tanya kibum sopan masih dengan expresi cool dan datarnya.

''kalau anda mencari sungai itu berada sekitar 1km dari sini hwangtaeja'' ucap taemin dengan mimik muka bingung.

''jinja? 1 ... km dari sini?'' tanya kibum tidak percaya, masak ia dia yang seorang putra mahkaota harsu mengambil air sejauh 1 km sih?batinnya miris

''tentu benar hwangtaeja pihak sm bahkan telah membuat peta lokasi camping ini sehingga aku tau dimana letak sungai itu, memangnya untuk apa anda mencari sungai terdekat?"tanya taemin penasaran.

''anda tidak perlu tau juyohan, dan bisakah anda meminjamkan peta tempat camping ini aku hanya perlu meminjamnya sebentar'' ucap kibum tanpa mengubah sedikitpun intonasinya ketika berniat meminjam sesuatu.

''ini hwangtaeja" ucap taemin sembari memberikan peta yang memang selalu di bawanya pada kibum.

''gomawo juyohan aku janji akan mengembalikannya'' ucap kibum yang langsung bergegas pergi menuju arah sungai setelah sebelumnya membawa sebuah ember yang entah untuk apa.

''aneh aneh saja hwangtaeja itu'' ucap taemin sembari menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu ia pun segera masuk ke dalam tenda

''kyuhyun-shi'' ucapnya pelan ketika melihat kyuhyun yang tidur tiduran di dalam tenda dengan memakai celana pendek selutut bisa di lihatnya kaki kyuhyun di balut oleh perban yang masih baru.

''mau apa kau kemari'' tanya kyuhyun tanpa sopan santun bahkan ia tidak sedikitpun melirik ke arah taemin ia hanya terfokus pada psp berwarna hitam di tangannya.

''kyuhyun-shi aku minta maaf apa kau marah padaku'' tanya taemin takut takut , meski umurnya lebih tua dari kyuhyun akan tetapi aura menakutkan kyuhyun membuatnya takut nukan main.

''sudahlah jangan bahas hal itu lagi, kau hanya membuatku tambah kesal jika mengingat kejadian tadi'' ucap kyuhyun datar.

''emh baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu semoga cepat sembuh kyuhyun-shi '' ucap taemin denan gugup segera keluar dari tenda yang ber aura iblis ini bahkan baru bicara bebrapa kata dengan kyuhyun sudah membuat tubuhnya berkeringat bukan main.

.

.

.

''bumie kemana sih? Mengambil air saja lama sekali '' ujar kyuhyun kesal ketika kibum dalam waktu 2 jam tidak kunjung kembali,

Syurr

Syurr

Syur

Ketika ia mendengar suara air yang di siram di sekeliling tenda ia langsung tau jika itu adalah kibum.

Srett

Kibum dengan nafas ngos ngosan dan keringat yang mengalir di dahi mulusnya langsun berbaring di samping kyuhyun.

''kau kenapa bumie?'' tanya kyuhyun bingung dengan watadosnya mengguncang pelan tubh kibum.

''hah . .hah . . aku hanya lelah hah . . '' ucap kibum terbata bata dengan deru nafas yang masih belum teratur

''kau ini seperti habis maraton saja'' ucap kyuhyun pelan.

''aku memang habis melakukan maraton'' ucap kibum.

''mwoya?'' tanya kyuhyun heran bagaimana bisa kibum melakukan maraton di tengah tengah huta begini lagi pula bukankan tadi kibum tengah mengambil air?

''kau tau ternyata sungai terdekat dari sini sejauh 1 km maka dari itu aku kelelahan begini '' jelas kibum setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya menjaadi teratur.

''jinja? Mian gara gara aku kau sampai kelelahan begini'' sesal kyuhyun dengan raut muka sedih.

''sudahlah aku tidak apa apa kau tidak perlu minta maaf , aku melakukan ini semua karna kau tidak mau seseorang yang aku cintai harus kepanasan'' ucap kibum dengan senyuman lembut menenangkan.

''gomawo aku beruntung mendapat cintamu bumie'' ucap kyuhyun terharu.

''sttt kau salah, justru aku yang beruntung mendapat cinta darimu jadi jangan merendah seperti itu lagi ''bisik kibum lalu tanpa tau siapa yang memulainya perlahan jarak di antara mereka mulai menipis hingga kedua bibir mereka pun saling bertemu.

Dengan gerakan lembut dan perlahan kibum mulai membuka kancing kemeja membuat kyuhyun toples.

''kau manis sekali jika dalam ke adaan seperti ini'' ucap kibum pelan sembari mengelus pipi kyuhyun lembut.

''aku tau '' jawab kyuhyun dengan senyum menggoda pada kibum sembari membelai dada kibum sensual.

''ha ..ha .. kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengganggu sex pertama kita lagi seperti waktu, jadi aku berpikir sebaiknya kita melakukannya di tempat lain saja kebetulan secara tidak sengaja aku menemukan tempat itu'' ucap kibum berusaha menahan gairah yang telah meluap.

''tapi bagaimana kita bisa pergi jika kaki ku tidak bisa di gerakkan saja tidak bisa'' rengek kyuhyun semakin kesal saat mencoba menggerakkan kakinya hamy rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan.

"jangan menggerutu seprti itu terus, aku akan menggendongmu lagipula hari sudah mulai malam dan semua orang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing masing jadi mereka tidak akan memperhatikan kita'' jelas kibum yang dengan mudahnya menggendong tubuh kyuhyun ala bridal style.

''tapi bawa juga kemeja ku bumie dan satu selimut yang cukup tebal biar kita berdua tidak kedinginan nanti'' ucap kyuhyun sembari menunjuk selimut berwarna baby blue miliknya yang dengan senang hati tanpa banyak protes mengambil selimut juga kemeja kyuhyun dan segera keluar tebda secara diam diam tanpa di sadari siapapun.

HATI2 BUAT YANG GAK SUKAK NC

KRNA MUNGKIN NCNYA BAKALAN BIKIN MUAL

Saat ini kyuhyun juga kibum tengah berada di atas sebuah rumah pohon yang daunnya sangat lebat hingga tidak terlohat dari luar jika ada rumah pohon di atas, tempat itu tidak sengaja di temukan kibum ketika ia tidak sengaja menyandar ke pohon itu.

"kau sudah siap?''tanya kibum pelan sembari menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan gairah di matanya.

"eumh '' angguk kyuhyun dengan pandangan sayu.

Mendengar nada persetujuan dari kyuhyun, tanpa perlu lagi kibum mulai mencium dan menjilat leher kyuhyun dengan lembut dan sesekali memberi tanda pada leher putih yang kini telah banyak kissmark yang di buat kibum.

''eungh ..b-bumie jjangan ah ..memberi tanda di sana eungh'' desah kyuhyun tertahan.

''ckh .. kau diam saja tugasmu hanya cukup mendesah okey'' ucap kibum datar sembari kembali menjilat leher kyuhyun dan sesekali memberi kissmark, sedangkan kedua tangannya memelintir nipple kyuhyun dengan telaten

''ahhhh ..eumh..ghahh'' desah kyuhyun blingsatan.

''tubuhmu manis sekali'' ucap kibum pelan dan terburu buru melepaskan celana sekaligus dalaman kyuhyun ke sembarangan arah.

Kini kyuhyun benar benar telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun, tubuhnya putih bersih tanpa noda kontras sekali dengan kissmark yang di sepanjang leher dan dadanya, di tambah tatapan kyuhyun yang memandang sayu dengan wajah memerah semakin membuat kibum tidak tahan ingin memakan pemuda manis ini.

''bumieee kau curang'' pout kyuhyun sembari menarik narik pakaian kibum yang kini menindih tubuhnya.

''kalau begitu mau membantuku melepaskannya chagia'' bisik kibum sensual.

Brukk

Suara debuman yang cukup keras terjadi saat kyuhyun dengan segera membalikkan posisi tubuhnya menjadi di atas kibum, dengan brutal di bukannya kancing kemeja kibum akan tetapi karna tidak mau terbuka juga kyuhyun terpaksa menarik kemeja kibum dengan keras hingga kancing bajunya berhamburan.

''slurpp .. eumh slurp...'' seperti orang yang ke hausan kyuhyun menjilat tubuh kibum dari leher hingga terus turun kebawah tepat ke sebuah gundukan besar yang berada di selangkangan kibum.

''wah bumie kyunie masih haus boleh minta cucuc tidak'' ucap kyuhyun sok polos sembari memijat kejantanan kibum cepat.

''ah . . laku-kan hah ..kyu'' desah kibum tertahan sembari mengelus kepala kyuhyun yang kini berada di selangkangannya.

Mendengar desahan kibum yang di tahan membuat kyuhyun semakin semangat dan dengan kilat membuka celana beserta dalaman kibum, dan kini benda besar panjang dan berurat dengan cairan percum di atasnya.

Pertama tama di genggamnya ke jantanan kibum dan di kecupinya dari atas sampai bawah terus berulang ulang dengan mata yang memperhatikan expresi wajah kibum yang kini menahan desahannya denagn muka merah dan wajah bergairah.

''mashhukkhan ... uhh kyu.. ah '' ucapnya tidak jelas karna rangsangan yang di berikan kyuhyun.

Tanpa perlu di suruh lagi kyuhyun segera memasukkan penis big kibum ke dalam mulutnya dan memaju mundurkannya denagn tempo sedang semakin membuat penis kibum membesar dan menegang maksimal.

''hah.. eung ''desah kibum pelan ketika di rasa ia akan keluar sebentar lagi tanpa berperikeukean kibum menarik penisnya dari mulut kyuhyun dan menarik tubuhnya ke lantai dengan cukup keras.

''aku sudah tidak tahan lebih baik kita langsung ke intinya saja'' ucap kibum dengan deru nafas tidak teratur dan memposisikan kejantananya tepat di lubang anal kyuhyun.

''tu-tunggu dulu bumie kau harus mempersiapkan lubang ku dulu'' pekik kyuhyun panik dan mencoba menahan tangan kibum yang telah memegang kejantanannya sendiri untuk masuk ke dalam lubang anal kyuhyun yang notabene masih virgin.

''tidak usah, aku tidak mau jika sesuatu memasuki analmu selain penisku'' ucap kibum angkuh dan menepis kasar tangan kyuhyun untuk kemudian memasukkan penisnya kuat ke dalam lubang anal kyuhyun.

''ARRRGGGH ... keluarkan ..hiks keluarkan bumie itu sakit hiks'' teriak kyuhyun denagn tangisan pilu begitu merasakan bagian paling selatan tubuhnya terasa seperti terbelah dua, meski ia sering berkelahi atau mendapat luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya tapi ia bersumpah jika hal ini jauh lebih sakit dari pada di hajar 100 orang.

''ah.. tenanglah kyu rileks kan dirimu atau ini akan membuatmu semakin sakit'' desah kibum begitu merasakan lubang anal kyuhyun yang panas meremas penisnya kuat, jika seperti ini terus tanpa melakukan apapun ia bisa keluar denagn mudah.

''TENANG MATAMU.. hiks.. ini sakit brengsek'' teriak kyuhyun marah sembari memukul mukul tubuh kibum yang berasda di atasnya sekuat tenaga dan hal bisa di pastikan selesai kegiatan mereka tubuh kibum akan mengalami memar memar cukup parah.

Merasa tingkah kyuhyun semakin brutal juga teriakkannya yang keras, kibum segera membungkam bibir kyuhyun dengan bibirnya sendiri dan tanagn kanannya mengocok penis kyuhyun yang sejak tadi terlupakan.

''enmhh ..chpk ...cphk'' suara desahan dan hisapan lidah mulai terdenagr dari atas rumah pohon itu, mengetahui kyuhyun yang mulai rileks tanpa pemberitauan terlebih dahulu ia mengeluarkan penisnya hingga tersisia ujungnya saja dan menghentakkan penisnya kuat kuat ke dalam anus kyuhyun yang baru separuh jalan tadi di masukinya.

JLEBB

''NGMHH ...'' teriakan kyuhyun tertahan oleh ciuman kibum bahkan saking sakitnya ia sampai membelalakkan matanya dan air matanya langsung mengalir begitu saja.

Kembali tanpa berniat membiasakan tubuh kyuhyun dengan penisnya kibum sudah menarik penisnya kembali dan menghantamkannya dengan kuat.

SRETT

JLEBB

SRETT JLEBB SRETT JLEB

Dengan kasar dan kuat kibum memaju mundurkan penisnya ke dalam anus kyuhyun, saking kuat dan dalamnya mampu menyentuh pronstat kyuhyun yang kini sibuk mendesah ke enakan.

''ahh ..ahh.. bumie ..emhh ..arg.. ahh..ahh'' desahannya keenakan denagn tubuh yang maju mundur akibat hentakan kibum yang terlampau kuat.

''hh ..kau emh ..nikmat sekali kyu ghah..'' desah kibum yang semakin tidak terkendali menghentakkan tubuhnya kasar.

''ahhh.. le-lebih ..c- hhh cepat bumie eunghm..'' desah kyuhyun, saking nikmatnya ia sampai memejamkan matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka dan mengalir air liur.

''b-hhh baiklah hhh ..'' desah kibum yang langsung tanpa aba aba membalik tubuh kyuhyun tanpa melepas penisnya, dan kembali menyetubuhi kyuhyun dalam posisi doggy style membuat penisnya semakin tertanam dengan dalam dan terus menyentuh pronstat kyuhyun telak.

''ahhhhhh... ahhhh ..emhgg'' desah kyuhyun semakin liar dengan kepala yang menyentuh lantai dengan posisi menungging hingga membuat tubuhnya terlonjak lonjak dengan brutal.

''ghahh ..hhh ...kau sangat eumhg ...nikmat kyu'' desah kibum seksual dan membuat siapapun yang mendengar desahan sexynya ingin merasakan di gagahi olehnya, memang siapa sih yang tidak mau di gagahi oleh hwangtaeja korea yang amat tampan dengan wajah datar dan coolnya juga tubuh proposional dengan abs sempurna yang tercetak di perutnya.

''a-aku ahhhh mau s- eungh sampai ghah'' desah kyuhyun blingsatan yang membuat kibum semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

''b-bersama... ahh.. kyuuu'' desah kibum semakin tidak tertahankan begitu otot di sekitar dinding anal kyuhyun mengerat seakan meremas kejantanannya lembut.

''AHHHHRG '' desah mereka secara bersamaan bahkan sperma kyuhyun langsung keluar di atas lantai rumah kayu begitu kuat, sedangkan kibum mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuh kyuhyun.

''hah ..hah .. aku lelah bumie'' ucap kyuhyun dengan nada lemah dan deru nafas yang tidak stabil.

''tapi kita harus kembali kyu, aku akan menggendong mu tapi sebelum itu sebaiknya kita mandi dulu untuk membersihkan bau sperma dari badan kita'' ucap kibum lembut sembari menyelimuti tubuh kyuhyun dengan selimut yang tadi mereka bawah dan ia mengambil pakainnya asal dan menggendong tubuh kyuhyun di punggungnya dan turun secara perlahan dari pohon itu menuju sungai yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat rumah pohon itu.

.

.

.

.

00000kihyunaiesme000000

Setelah selesai mandi dan membersihkan tubuh mereka dari sperma, kibum segera menggendong kyuhyun untuk kembali ke tenda mereka, begitu sampai di tempat camping mereka tidak menemukan satupun orang di sana.

''bumie kemana mereka semua?'' tanya kyuhyun bingung dan mengalihkan perhatiannya denagn menatap kibum yang menggendongnya.

''aku tidak tau, tapi seprtinya mereka tengah sibuk mencari kita dari memikirkan mereka semua sebaiknya kita tidur saja'' ucap kibum datar dan tanpa perduli dengan semua orang yang tengah mencari mereka berdua kibum segera membawa kyuhyun ke dalam tenda untuk pergi tidur stelah sebelumnya mengobati lubang anal kyuhyun yang terluka cukup parah akibat permainan kasarnya plus mengobati kaki kyuhyun yang terluka akibat hukuman tadi siang.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyonghaseyo hyunie balik lagi , gimana sweet moment kihyun yang full dalam ch kali ini apa kalian suka? Ini juga hyunie usahain buat lebih panjang lebih maaf jika ceritanya membosankan ya

Eumh hyunie gak tau lagi mesti ngomong apa yang jelas hyunie berharap review kalian meski cuman titik doang gak papa deh , itung itung bikin hyunie seneng setelah nulis nc yang bikin hyunie harus ngerombak cerita ini berkali kali di antara jadwal latihan teater di sekolah juga extrakulikuler lainnya , dan tolong komentnya yah hyunie pengen tau apa cerita kali ini mampu bikin kalian seneng atau malah terkesan garin dan bikin mual yang baca

Akhir kata tolong review

Thanks to

Toryskil 55 ; mian hyunie gak bisa bikin bumie cemburu di ch ini tp janji deh ch depan bakalan bikin bumie cemburu

Plane ; ii udah gak penasaran kan?

Drarry ; iya gak pha pha yg penting chingu udah review ajha hyunie seneng kok.

ELF ; he ... he.. krystalnya jangan di cekek dong khan kasian.

Kelmaen ; aduh jngn nagis chingu hyunie bkln brsh bikin kyu oppa gak nagis deh.

Baekkie ; ini udh updet , ch depan hyunie bakal bikin bum cemburu.

Adera rastavera ; gak bakal putus kok ching aku kan gk tg jg bikin putus, tp gara gara krystal juga kyuhyun sadar kalok kibum bener bener mencintainya.

Kihyun phophepyl ;kihyun gak putus kok chingu.

Vincent lee ; ini udh berusaha bwt bikin swet momenntnya maaf kalok garing.

Hyden ; maksih chingu.

My my ; ini sdh d updet chingu.

Leyna ; itu sy sdh bikin kihyun nc tp maaf yah kalok garing plus bikin mual.

Dwichn ; maaf aku gk bs updet asap lagi soalnya aku lg banyak tugas.

Guest ; ch depan baklan muncul banyak cast yg jadi anggota genk kyuhyun d sj internasional high school .

Guest ; gak bakalan putus kok chingu lgyn mana tega aku bikin kihyun putus.

Choi yewon ; itu udah gak di ganggu ncnya maaf yah kalok nc garing plus bikin mual chingu.

Dini ; wah makasih chingu udah ngatain author abal abal ini hebat dan meyukai crita ini , salam kenal juga moga gk bosen mha jln ceritanya.

Guest ; ia tuh soalnya di rada sensitiv karna keluarga cho itu kan angkuh plus berharga diri tinggi jd hal yg di lakukin kibum bikin mentalnya ancur, liat ajha ch depan chingu aku gk jwb skrng.

Chocosnow ;makasih udah nunggu cerita abal abal ini chingu , gak sangar bukan kyuhyun chingu. Tuh ncnya udah gk ada yg ganggu lg chingu tp maaf yah kalok gak asik. Merka gak putus kok lyt ajha di atas.

Babysnowers ; jinjayo? Chingu sampek nangis maaf deh chingu itu untuk kebutuhan cerita sih.

Me ; ini sudah di lanjut moga suka.

Evilpumpkin ; enggak kok mereka gk bklan putus karna kejadyn itu juga kyu bener bner tau bum cinta bngt mha dia.

Augesteca ; gk kandas kok chingu tp ch depan kibum bakalan mempertahanin kyu mati matian dr seseorang yg jatuh cinta mha babby kyu maaf yah kalokj ceritanya makin garin.

Dona tan 144 ;makasih udh nunggu cerita abal abal ini kalok makin lm maikn gak menarik ceritna yh.

Sayangsemuamembersuju ;kyu itu manisnya kadang kadang chingu tergantung situasi kyk apa.

FiWonKyu 0201 ; itu sudah nc chingu maaf kalok garing dan ngebosenin yah . tp bumie d ch ini udah bikin kyu jd prioritas utamanya dia loh chingu.

Cuttiekyu ; bum emang kurang peka chingu, buat bocoran di ch depan bakal muncul saingan kibum yg gak di sangka sangka karna terpesonamha penampilan kyu dalam baluatna yeoja.

Retno dewi 777 ;makasih udh kangen chingu . tp chinu gk ush khawatir ch depan bum bakalan kelimpungan sendiri ngadepin seseorang yang jatuh cinta mha yah kemungkinan hyunie bakal lm uppdet chingu soalnya minggu depan hyunie udah ujian kenaikan kelas chingu.

Sore hari.27/05/2014. Jakarta keep smile


End file.
